


Where do broken hearts go

by dialectic_chaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Past Mpreg, Polski | Polish, Remake, Rich Harry Styles, Single Parent Louis, Writer Harry Styles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialectic_chaos/pseuds/dialectic_chaos
Summary: W życiu Louisa Tomlinsona wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Nie starcza mu pieniędzy, czasu, ani sił. Potrzebuje pomocy. Proponuje ją Harry Styles - człowiek, którego Louis nienawidzi i którego się boi. Styles kiedyś go skrzywdził. Czego chce teraz?





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Chcieliście, to macie :P
> 
> Z góry przyznaję się, że pomysł na tę historię jest brutalnie zerżnięty, tak więc jeśli będziecie mieć wrażenie, że gdzieś to już czytaliście, najprawdopodobniej będzie ono nieprzypadkowe :D Nie mogłam sobie jednak odmówić przerobienia tej opowieści na historię o Larrym.
> 
> Zapraszam zatem do czytania oraz komentowania. Miłej lektury!

 

 

Zdaniem większości mieszkańców urok Holmes Chapel polegał na tym, że znajdowało się ono na uboczu. Urbaniści nie zdołali jeszcze zniszczyć tego tętniącego życiem, miłego miasteczka położonego w samym centrum Anglii. Louis Tomlinson zazwyczaj z czułością nazywał Holmes Chapel domem, lecz dziś wieczorem z westchnieniem żalu przyznał w myślach, że wolałby jechać dobrze oświetloną autostradą. Po ostatnich obfitych opadach śniegu przyszła lekka odwilż, więc poranna podróż minęła stosunkowo gładko. Pod wieczór jednak temperatura znowu spadła poniżej zera i miejscami jezdnia była jak szklanka. Na domiar złego zadymka zredukowała widoczność do zaledwie kilku metrów.

Louis pomyślał ciepło o wynalazcy światełek odblaskowych umieszczonych pośrodku jezdni, które mrugały do niego teraz przez zamgloną szybę. Posuwał się naprzód w żółwim tempie, bojąc się, że przegapi zjazd. Na szczęście ruch był niewielki. W ten mroźny niedzielny wieczór rozsądni ludzie nie wyściubiali nosa za próg i Louis żałował, że nie może, jak oni, siedzieć w domu. Mgła gęstniała. Tomlinson zacisnął zęby i spróbował potraktować owo zrządzenie losu filozoficznie. Całą uwagę skupił na drodze i przez chwilę prawie zapomniał o rozstaniu z Tomem.

Mrużąc oczy wytężał wzrok, chcąc dojrzeć cokolwiek przez wszechogarniającą mleczną biel. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nareszcie przed oczami zamajaczył mu wyczekiwany znak, wskazujący skręt do domu. Natychmiast poczuł się lepiej.

Jednak owa radość trwała krótko. Louis napiął mięśnie, naciskając na hamulec. Tutaj nie było już przyjaznych „kocich oczu" wyznaczających środek jezdni. Źle skręcił. Uświadomił sobie teraz, że znalazł się na prywatnej drodze, prowadzącej do Abbot's Wood, ostatniego miejsca na ziemi, do którego miałby ochotę się zbliżyć. Poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

Zamiast jednak wściekać się na siebie z powodu pomyłki, skoncentrował się na tym, jak bezpiecznie przeprowadzić stary samochód dostawczy między głębokimi rowami, które, jak pamiętał z czasów, kiedy regularnie przemierzał tę trasę na rowerze, znajdowały się po obu stronach jezdni. Zacisnął wargi. Jedynym, choć znikomym pocieszeniem, była myśl, że nikt nie oskarży go o bezprawne wkroczenie na teren prywatny, a najmniej prawdopodobne wydawało się, że pretensje zgłosi właściciel Abbot's Wood, Harry Styles. Ten najsławniejszy obywatel miasteczka ostatnio nieodmiennie podróżował albo po rzece Limpopo, albo w górach Hindukuszu, albo jeszcze gdzie indziej. Zbierał materiały do nowych książek i rzadko zaszczycał Holmes Chapel swoją obecnością.

Chwila nieuwagi i samochód zarzuciło na lodzie. Louis wstrzymał oddech. Jakimś cudem zdołał łagodnie wyhamować, lecz serce waliło mu mocno, kiedy nieco ostrożniej jechał dalej, zazdroszcząc mieszkańcom miast, gdzie nie zdarzała się aż taka mgła. Boże, jak pragnął znaleźć się w domu!

Mgła przerzedziła się trochę. Tomlinson minął bramę rezydencji, i, mając ją za plecami, poczuł się nieco pewniej. Humor się mu poprawił. Jeszcze jakieś dwa kilometry i znajdzie się z powrotem na właściwej drodze. Ledwo o tym pomyślał, kiedy w szybę uderzył tuman śnieżnego pyłu. Odruchowo nacisnął hamulec. Krzyknął. Opony skręciły na lodzie. Samochód wpadł do wypełnionego śniegiem rowu i zarył się pod wariackim kątem w zaspie.

Louis upewnił się, że jest cały i zdrowy. Drżącymi palcami usiłował odpiąć pas. Szczęśliwie jeden reflektor wciąż się palił. Mężczyzna wyczołgał się jakoś z samochodu i zabrawszy swoje rzeczy, wydostał się na górę. Dzwoniąc zębami wyszperał w plecaku małą latarkę, którą zawsze ze sobą nosił. Trudno było oszacować szkody, lecz co do jednego nie miał wątpliwości. Tylko pomoc drogowa zdoła wyciągnąć samochód z rowu. Louis nie miał wyboru. Dalej musiał iść pieszo.

Po kilku próbach udało mu się wyłączyć reflektor i zamknąć samochód. Z trudem brnął naprzód. W nikłym świetle latarki wąski tunel między wysokimi zasypanymi śniegiem żywopłotami robił niesamowite wrażenie. Tomlinson podniósł kołnierz i starał się iść jak najszybciej. Wibrujące płatki śniegu oblepiały mu twarz. Czuł dotyk ducha...

– Dość tego – upomniał siebie samego na głos, myśląc jednocześnie, że przynajmniej będzie miał o czym napisać Tomowi w najbliższym mailu.

Kiedy dotarł do drogi do Holmes Chapel, ogarnęła go euforia. Do przejścia zostało jeszcze około dwóch kilometrów. Przyspieszył kroku. Pół godziny później skręcał już w alejkę, prowadzącą do Holy Lodge. Kolana się pod nim ugięły z radości. Nareszcie w domu! Biała obdrapana furtka stała jak zwykle otworem, a za nią majaczyła we mgle, szydząc z niego jak strach na wróble, znienawidzona tablica z napisem  _Na sprzedaż_.

Louis podszedł do drzwi frontowych i zmarszczył brwi. Dziwne. Dom pogrążony był w ciemnościach, a przecież był absolutnie pewny, że wyjeżdżając zostawił zapalone światło. Tom jeszcze mu o tym przypomniał.

Nagle podskoczył, słysząc łomot na piętrze. Pomknął na górę. Świecąc sobie latarką, ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Co prawda nikt go nie zaatakował, ale zewsząd otaczała go ciemność i słychać było złowieszcze kapanie.

Pełen złych przeczuć przekręcił kontakt w sieni. Nic. W świetle latarki zobaczył kałuże na dywanie w holu i strugi lejącej się z sufitu wody. Na podłodze walały się płaty tynku.

Stwierdził, że, na szczęście, straty były tylko w holu i na podeście schodów. Latarka zaczęła mrugać i Louis rzucił się na dół do szafy w korytarzu po drugą, dużą, którą trzymał tam na wypadek odcięcia prądu. Potem poszedł do kuchni. Szukając w szufladach świec, podstawek, zapałek, przeklinał w myślach śnieżycę. Na obrazkach taka niewinna, w rzeczywistości straszna – wypadki, popękane rury. Dlaczego? I dlaczego los uwziął się akurat na niego?

Pozapalał wszystkie świece, jakie udało się mu wyszperać, i spróbował się uspokoić, zdecydować, co robić dalej. Wyłączył korki w sieni.  _To tak jak zamykać stajnię, kiedy już koń uciekł_ , powiedział sam do siebie. Następnie telefony: hydraulik, elektryk. Ku jego konsternacji słuchawkę podnosiły żony, które, współczując mu bardzo, informowały, że ich mężowie udali się już do podobnych wypadków i tak było przez cały dzień. Zapewniały, że dopiszą nazwisko Tomlinson do listy wezwań.

Louis brodził wśród tynku i gruzu na górnym podeście schodów. Była tak przygnębiony, że nawet nie miał ochoty napić się filiżanki herbaty dla poprawienia samopoczucia. I prawie w tej samej chwili, kiedy o tym pomyślał, rozległ się trzask, łomot i coś spadło mu na głowę. Z okrzykiem przerażenia osunął się na podłogę. Za dużo tego dobrego.

Zamarł. Jakieś odgłosy na dole. No tak. W panice zapomniał zamknąć drzwi frontowe. Ktoś wszedł do domu. Ogarnięty strachem zgasił ciężką latarkę i bezszelestnie wstał. Na schodach zabrzmiały kroki i w tym samym momencie, kiedy Louis usłyszał swoje imię, odwrócił się gwałtownie i zamierzył latarką. Zderzając się z intruzem, krzyknął przeraźliwie, niezdolny już teraz do racjonalnego myślenia. Był przekonany, że to napad.

Wśród przekleństw jakieś ręce schwyciły go mocno.

Louis walczył zażarcie.

– Na miłość boską, Lou, uspokój się. Omal mnie nie ogłuszyłeś – dyszał męski głos.

Tomlinson rozpoznał ów głos i zastygł w bezruchu. Samo jego brzmienie podziałało na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Mężczyzna potrząsnął nim delikatnie i spytał:

– Nic ci się nie stało? Ktoś się tu włamał? Nic ci nie jest? Lou, odpowiedz!

Przybysz postawił go na ziemi, po czym zaświecił w twarz latarką. Louis zmrużył oczy niczym kret wydobyty z nory, oślepiony blaskiem żółtego światła.

– W porządku – wychrypiał.

Drżał. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz zaklął i dotknął jego czoła.

– Jesteś ranny – stwierdził – Możesz iść?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział poirytowany.

Wsparty na jego ramieniu, z trudem zszedł na dół. Wciąż drżał, przemarznięty do szpiku kości.

– Co ty tu robisz, Haz? – spytał beznamiętnie, zbyt otępiały, żeby się teraz czemukolwiek dziwić.

Harry Styles przyglądał mu się w migotliwym blasku porozstawianych w kuchni świec.

– Drzwi były otwarte. Zawołałem, ale jedyną odpowiedzią był cios tą cholerną latarką. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że dla ciebie jestem  _persona non grata_ , niemniej zaniepokoiłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem twój samochód w rowie.

– Przepraszam, że zatarasowałem twoją prywatną drogę.

– Nie potłukłeś się, kiedy samochód zarzuciło?

– Nie, nie. Dalej poszedłem już piechotą.

– To skąd to skaleczenie na czole?

– Właśnie spadł mi na głowę kawałek sufitu.

– Widzę, że solidnie popękały tu u ciebie rury – powiedział, rozglądając się dokoła.

Louis przytaknął milcząco. Gość nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać.

– Gdzie Tom? – spytał w końcu.

– Dziś po południu odwiozłem go do szkoły. Właśnie stamtąd wracałem, kiedy wpakowałem się do rowu.

Harry spoglądał na niego zaintrygowany, pocierając policzek.

– Jechałeś do mnie?

– Do ciebie? – niebieskie oczy patrzyły beznamiętnie – Na Boga, nie!

Twarz Stylesa stężała.

– Co w takim razie robiłeś na mojej prywatnej drodze?

– Mgła. Źle skręciłem.

Znowu zapadła kłopotliwa cisza i Louis pragnął, żeby jego gość się wyniósł. Dużo czasu minęło, odkąd widział go ostatni raz, a jeszcze więcej od ich ostatniej rozmowy. Słabe, migotliwe płomyki groteskowo zniekształcały twarz Harry'ego, a przecież Tomlinson znał jego rysy jak swoje własne. Wcale nie potrzebował światła, żeby stwierdzić, że był tak samo wysoki i przystojny, jak zawsze, bez grama zbędnego tłuszczu na szerokich, umięśnionych ramionach. I wciąż był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego w życiu widział.  _Ma twarz upadłego anioła_ , jak trafnie określił kiedyś jego ojciec. Zawsze istniała subtelna różnica pomiędzy Harrym a jego młodszym bratem, nieodłącznym towarzyszem Louisa z jego chłopięcych lat. Edward był równie przystojny, lecz promienny, wesoły. Był ulubieńcem wszystkich, w tym Harry'ego. Zwłaszcza Harry'ego.

– Pytałem – powiedział zniecierpliwionym głosem Styles – Czy dzwoniłeś po hydraulika.

Louis oprzytomniał.

– Och tak. I po elektryka. Ale pech chciał, że pojechali już gdzie indziej.

– Zaraz z rana polecę Jamesowi Cordenowi się tym zająć.

Louis nie mógłby ścierpieć pomocy od Harry'ego Stylesa, nawet pośrednio, w osobie Jamesa Cordena, bardzo miłego zarządcy Abbot's Wood.

– Nie rób sobie, proszę ja ciebie, kłopotu – podziękował sucho – W odpowiednim czasie sam zajmę się remontem.

Harry ujął go za ramiona charakterystycznym dla niego, szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem.

– A do tego czasu jak sobie poradzisz bez światła, ogrzewania, bez wody? – zajrzał mu głęboko w oczy i potrząsnął nim – Wciąż nie chcesz przyjąć ode mnie pomocy? Nawet po tylu latach?

– Nie mogę – odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

Opuścił ręce i cofnął się.

– Czyli wciąż żywisz te same urazy. Nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to nie fair? Lepiej od innych wiesz, że z rozpaczy po śmierci Edwarda odchodziłem od zmysłów. Nie pamiętam, co tamtego dnia mówiłem. Przysięgam, że nie chciałem cię zranić.

– Więc niech mnie Bóg strzeże, gdybyś miał kiedykolwiek to zrobić – odrzekł Louis, po czym odwrócił się – A teraz lepiej już idź, bo chcę załatwić kilka telefonów. Wiem, gdzie mogę się wprosić na noc, kiedy dom nie nadaje się do spania.

Harry chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami i skierował się ku drzwiom.

– Świetnie. Gdybyś jednak czegoś potrzebował...

– Nie będę.

 _Nie od ciebie_ , dopowiedział bezgłośnie i z satysfakcją stwierdził, że gość jakby odczytał jego myśli.

– Dobranoc, Lou.

Styles odszedł, nie spojrzawszy już na niego. Louis został sam.

Prędko wykręcił numer przyjaciółki, Perrie Edwards. Ku jego zdumieniu w słuchawce odezwał się tylko nagrany na taśmę słodki głos gospodyni. Znaczyło to, że weekend w towarzystwie nowego adoratora przedłuży się do poniedziałku. Louisowi zostało teraz do wyboru albo spędzić noc po ciemku w domu, co wcale mu się nie uśmiechało, albo złapać jakiś samochód do miasta i przespać się na składanym łóżku w mieszkaniu nad sklepem.

– No cóż – stwierdził na głos – Zdecydowanie mi się dzisiaj nie wiedzie.

– Nie było miejsca w hotelu? – spytał Harry, wyłaniając się z ciemności, czym omal nie przyprawił Tomlinsona o atak serca.

– Podsłuchiwanie to twoje nowe hobby?

– Nie – odparł – Ale tak dla spokoju sumienia wolałem, zanim pojadę do domu, wiedzieć, że masz gdzie bezpiecznie spędzić noc. Bez złych intencji, przysięgam. Pomyślałem, że poczekam i podrzucę cię, dokąd będziesz chciał.

Louis miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że raczej poszedłby boso i na piechotę, ale schował dumę do kieszeni.

– W takim razie, ponieważ Perrie nie ma w domu, może podwieziesz mnie do miasta. Przenocuję w sklepie.

– Na szezlongu w witrynie?

– Nie – przewrócił oczami – W mieszkaniu na piętrze.

– To jest urządzone? – Harry uniósł brwi.

– O tyle o ile. Ale elektryczność działa, więc na razie będzie mi tam o niebo lepiej niż tutaj.

Styles szybko kiwnął głową.

– Świetnie. Zaczekam w samochodzie, a ty zbierz swoje rzeczy.

– Dzięki.

Louis pomknął na górę. Z latarką w ręku wrzucił trochę ubrań do torby, potem po namyśle zabrał z kuchni coś do jedzenia i zamknął dom. Dobrze znany land rover czekał przed furtką. Harry stał oparty o samochód. Palił. Kiedy Tomlinson nadszedł, brunet wyrzucił papierosa i wziął od niego torbę. Ze zdawkową uprzejmością pomógł mu wsiąść.

– Jak to się stało, że zauważyłeś mój samochód? To kawałek drogi od twojego domu.

– Wracałem od Jamesa i zobaczyłem samochód w rowie. Oczywiście stanąłem, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś w środku nie potrzebuje pomocy. Wtedy dostrzegłem numery i zorientowałem się, że to twój wóz.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że mój?

– Wiedziałem – rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie – Nietrudno śledzić, co się z tobą dzieje.

Utkwił wzrok we mgle za szybą.

– No tak, oczywiście. W Holmes Chapel wszyscy mówią o Louisie Tomlinsonie.

– Zawsze jak najlepiej, prawda?

– Absolutnie. Wszyscy są dla mnie zawsze bardzo mili – westchnął – Czasami aż za bardzo. Tęsknię do anonimowości dużego miasta, ale to nie wchodzi w rachubę. Tom kocha to miejsce, a ja mam tutaj pracę, więc zostaję. Na moim nagrobku napiszą kiedyś: „Louis Tomlinson, tu się urodził, tu wyrósł i tu umarł."

Wiedział, że Styles musiał zauważyć gorycz w jego głosie, choć nic nie mówił. Nagle wykrzyknął:

– Haz! Przejechałeś. Trzeba było skręcić!

– Tak? – odpowiedział bez zdziwienia – W takim razie mogę cię równie dobrze zabrać z powrotem do Abbot's Wood.

– Co!? – Louis odwrócił się ku niemu oburzony, ale Harry jechał dalej, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

– Proszę. Wiesz, że nie wypada.

Brunet potrząsnął głową,

– Dlaczego? To szczyt głupoty koczować nad sklepem, kiedy tam kilka wolnych sypialni aż prosi, żeby ktoś z nich skorzystał. Jeśli ci chodzi o to, czy wypada, wiedz, że Bensonowie nadal pracują i mieszkają u mnie. Twoja reputacja nie ucierpi.

– Tobie może się to wydawać śmieszne, ale dla kogoś... kogoś takiego jak ja, to bardzo istotne.

– Tak. Wiem. Niemniej nalegam, żebyś spędził noc wygodnie i... bezpiecznie.

Louis umilkł, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien poczuć się urażony jego władczym zachowaniem. Nagle jednak ogarnęło go takie zmęczenie, że nie był w stanie dalej się opierać.

– Czy twoje milczenie mogę uważać za zgodę?

– Dobrze. Dzięki. Ale tylko dlatego, że zaskoczyłeś mnie w momencie słabości. Po tym wszystkim, co mnie dzisiaj spotkało, nie mam już siły się kłócić.

– Punkt dla mnie – roześmiał się Harry i pewnie skręcił na podjazd. Wysiadając, Louis spojrzał na tak dobrze znany mu dom. Delikatne żółte światło, ciepłe i zapraszające, sączyło się przez półkoliste okno nad drzwiami. Wróciło zdenerwowanie. Zadrżał. Harry ujął go pod rękę i wprowadził do środka.

– Zmarzłeś? – spytał.

 _To nie z zimna_ , odpowiedział w myśli.  _To wspomnienia._

Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i rozejrzał wokół. Poczuł ucisk w gardle. Wypolerowana posadzka, perskie dywany, schody i portrety na wyłożonej boazerią ścianie. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak dawniej i trudno było uwierzyć, że Edward nie zbiegnie za chwilę z góry, uśmiechając się szeroko. Harry wyczuł jego nastrój. Podszedł, wyciągają do niego rękę, ale Tomlinson nie zareagował.

– Sprowadzę panią Benson – powiedział cicho, po czym zniknął w głębi domu.

Louis został sam.

Przyjrzał się swojemu ubraniu. Sweter, który miał na sobie był jeszcze całkiem nowy, ale dżinsy były już mocno wysłużone. Do tego zaczerwieniona twarz i włosy w nieładzie. Pakując się po ciemku w Holy Lodge, nie myślał wcale o takich rzeczach. Lecz tu, w tym pięknie urządzonym hollu z kamiennym kominkiem, patrząc na własne odbicie we florenckich lustrach, poczuł się wymięty i przygnębiony.

Z zadumy wyrwało go nadejście Harry'ego w towarzystwie pani Benson.

– Lou! Jak miło cię widzieć! – powitała go schludna, siwowłosa gospodyni – Co za okropna pogoda! Pan Styles opowiedział mi o twoich domowych kłopotach.

Tak rozmawiając, pani Benson zaprowadziła go do pokoju gościnnego.

– Pan Styles będzie czekał w gabinecie – powiedziała, po czym zostawiła Louisa samego. Tomlinson energicznie zajął się swoim wyglądem. Umył się, uczesał i przebrał. Następnie zszedł na dół i zapukał do drzwi.

Harry zaprosił go do pokoju, którego nie znał. W dużym kominku trzeszczały polana jabłoni z ogrodu. Grzejąc sobie dłonie, Louis rozejrzał się  po gabinecie fachowym okiem:biurko z epoki króla Jerzego, dalej zawalony książkami i papierami prosty stół z blatem obitym skórą, a na sosnowym biureczku obok, ku jego zaskoczeniu, komputer. Nowoczesny sprzęt zupełnie tu nie pasował.

– Więc to tutaj piszesz swoje książki – powiedział, odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego i po raz pierwszy patrząc mu prosto w twarz. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie, zaciekawiony.

Harry był mocno opalony i Louis z nagłym wzruszeniem zauważył jaśniejsze kurze łapki w kącikach jego oczu.  _Wygląda zupełnie jak Edward_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem. Te same gęste ciemne włosy, tylko że teraz, zamiast złotych, były w nich srebrne błyski. Dodawało to powagi twarzy, która dziesięć lat temu postarzała się w ciągu jednej nocy. Kiedyś Harry był nieziemsko pięknym mężczyzną. Teraz wyglądał inaczej. W jego zielonych oczach dostrzec można było znużenie światowca. Usta nabrały zaciętego wyrazu. Ani jedno, ani drugie zresztą, jak ocenił trzeźwo Louis, ani na jotę nie zmniejszyło jego męskiego uroku.

Pozwolił usadzić się blisko kominka, gdzie na niskim stoliku stała taca z przyborami do herbaty oraz kanapkami.

– Wskutek tego całego zamieszania pewnie nie jadłeś obiadu – zaprosił Harry z uśmiechem – Pani Benson była przekonana, że umierasz z głodu. Pamiętała, że dawniej byłeś ciągle głodny.

– I miałem odpowiednią tuszę – dodał Tomlinson kwaśno – Podziękuj, proszę, pani Benson. Niespodziewany gość o tak później porze to tylko kłopot.

– Zbyt rzadko się to zdarza, by miała powody do narzekań – brunet przyjrzał mu się uważnie – Schudłeś chyba? Dawniej byłeś bardziej zaokrąglony.

– Jest wiele innych rzeczy, które były dawniej, a nie są. Prawda? – Louis nalał sobie herbaty i zmienił temat – Gdzie się ostatnio podziewałeś? Sadząc z wyglądu, chyba w tropikach.

– Na Fidżi.

– A teraz przyjechałeś to wszystko opisać?

– Tak. Kilka najbliższych miesięcy posiedzę w domu. Potem mam już umowę na książkę o Brazylii. Zajmę się badaniem skutków, jakie dewastacja lasów tropikalnych w dorzeczu Amazonki niesie za sobą dla życia jednego z plemion indiańskich.

– Widziałem w telewizji twój program. Chyba o Mauritiusie.

– Podobał ci się?

– Bardzo. Ale tego typu audycje działają na mnie deprymująco. Dalekie miejsca, obco brzmiące nazwy wywołują we mnie jakiś niepokój.

Harry odwrócił się ku niemu.

– Nigdy nie jeździsz na wakacje?

– Czasami, kiedy mnie na to stać. Ale tylko gdzieś blisko, nie do żadnych z tych egzotycznych miejsc.

– Zmartwiłem się, kiedy dotarła do mnie wiadomość o śmierci twojego ojca. Bardzo go lubiłem. Musi ci być go brak.

– Umarł tak, jak zawsze pragnął. Wrócił z obiadu z dawnymi kolegami z RAF-u, z którymi się od czasu do czasu spotykał. Położył się... i już się nie obudził. Byliśmy z Tomem zdruzgotani. To przyszło tak nieoczekiwanie. Ojciec nie był przecież wcale taki stary. Miał zaledwie sześćdziesiąt osiem lat i tyle energii.

– To dlatego sprzedajesz dom?

– Częściowo. Są też i inne powody – Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju, gorączkowo szukając innego tematu – Zdziwiłem się, widząc tu komputer – powiedział – Jakoś zawsze wyobrażałem sobie ciebie ze złotym piórem w ręku, siedzącego za stylowym biurkiem, podobnym do tamtego. Oczywiście nigdy nie byłem w tym pokoju. Nie pozwalałeś nam się tu zbliżać. Zawsze zamykałeś drzwi na klucz.

– Przynajmniej pod tym jednym względem postępowałem słusznie. W innych sprawach nie zachowałem się mądrze, ani w stosunku do Edwarda, ani w stosunku do ciebie. Zgodzisz się ze mną, prawda, Lou?

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i w jednej chwili atmosfera w pokoju uległa zmianie. Louis, jak zahipnotyzowany, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od zielonych oczu. Zarumienił się, natychmiast jednak zbladł, owładnięty wspomnieniami. Z wyrazu twarzy bruneta odczytał, że Harry myśli o tym samym, o tamtym dniu, w innym czasie, w innym życiu, kiedy nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, znaleźli się sam na sam w tym właśnie domu. Tylko, że wówczas było upalne,duszne lato, a on młody i beznadziejnie, beznadziejnie zakochany...

Nagle Harry poderwał się i uklęknął przed nim. Ujął jego ręce i pochylając się, wyszeptał:

– Lou...

Czar prysł i Tomlinson wyrwał ręce z uścisku. Odsunął się i spojrzał w bok. Harry szybko się podniósł i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Louis zaciskał dłonie, chcąc opanować ich drżenie. Przeklinał samego siebie w duchu za to, że przyszedł do tego domu, w którym zaznał kiedyś tyle bólu.  _I szczęścia_ , poprawił się gwoli sprawiedliwości. Milczenie przedłużało się nieznośnie. Louis odważył się podnieść wzrok na Harry'ego. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek przyglądał się płonącemu kominkowi. Na jego twarzy malowała się gorycz i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu Louis poczuł, że ogarnia go fala współczucia. Rozpaczliwie szukając jakiegoś neutralnego tematu, odezwał się:

– Nudno tu zimą, prawda?

Musiał przyznać, że zabrzmiało to idiotycznie; zaczerwienił się, kiedy Harry posłał mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

– Słuszna uwaga. Poza tym pogoda jest wyjątkowo zła jak na tę porę roku, nie uważasz? Nie pamiętam takiej zadymki w marcu – jego usta wykrzywił niewesoły uśmiech – Jak to dobrze, że w kłopotliwych momentach my Anglicy zawsze jeszcze możemy porozmawiać pogodzie.

– Może dlatego mieszkańcy cieplejszych krajów, gdzie klimat jest bardziej ustabilizowany, mają żywszy temperament? – zażartował Louis – Kaprysy pogody nie mogą służyć im za wentyl.

Z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że twarz Harry'ego złagodniała, mężczyzna wciąż jednak przyglądał się mu z namysłem.

– O co chodzi? – spytał – Czyżbym się aż tak zmienił?

– Zmieniłeś się, ale nie o tym myślałem. Nie chciałbym wkraczać w twoje prywatne sprawy, ale powiedz, czy w związku ze śmiercią ojca nie znalazłeś się w kłopotach finansowych?

– Nigdy nie obracałem dużymi sumami, więc nie odczuwam zbytniej różnicy.

– To interes nie idzie za dobrze?

– Nie mogę narzekać, chociaż... – Louis przerwał, znowu się rumieniąc – Ale naprawdę nie chciałbym zanudzać cię swoimi problemami. Kiedy wróciłeś? – spytał, starając się skierować rozmowę na inne tory.

– Wczoraj. Miałem nawet nadzieję, że zobaczę Toma przed jego odjazdem.

– Jeśli zostaniesz trochę dłużej, spotkasz się z nim następnym razem – odparł, kręcąc się nerwowo w fotelu.

Harry wstał. Rozprostował ramiona. W dużym swetrze i luźnych sztruksowych spodniach wyglądał niemal na olbrzyma.

– Masz rację – odezwał się, dokładając polana do kominka – Po pobycie w tropikach doskwiera mi teraz zimno. W twoim domu można było zamarznąć. Ale się porobiło, nie ma co.

 _Nawet gorzej, niż się wydaje. Chyba tylko złota rybka pomogłaby mi rozwiązać wszystkie moje kłopoty,_  pomyślał Louis, wpatrując się w ogień. Nagle usłyszał, że Harry coś do niego mówi. Podniósł wzrok.

– Napijesz się? – powtórzył – Łyk czegoś mocniejszego dobrze ci zrobi.

Nie mylił się. Louis potrzebował dodać sobie odwagi, chociażby tylko drinka dla kurażu.

– Szkocką z wodą – poprosił bez namysłu.

– Bardzo męski gust – skomentował gospodarz, odsłaniając białe zęby w uśmiechu.

– Ojciec trzymał w domu wyłącznie whisky, więc od czasu do czasu wypijałem z nim szklaneczkę dla towarzystwa i nie tylko. Musiałem pilnować, żeby się nie rozpędził. Przez ostatni rok, a może nawet dłużej, miał kłopoty z ciśnieniem.

Dziękując, przyjął podaną mu szklankę i ku wyraźnemu rozbawieniu Harry'ego opróżnił połowę jednym haustem. Czuł, jak jego ciało przenika miłe ciepełko. Nagle uderzyła go absurdalność całej tej sytuacji. Znalazł się w domu, do którego poprzysiągł nigdy więcej nie wchodzić, w towarzystwie mężczyzny, z którym ślubował nigdy w życiu nie rozmawiać. I oto siedzą przy kominku niczym starzy kumple.

– Naprawdę się uśmiechasz, Lou? Zaczynałem już podejrzewać, że zapomniałeś, jak się to robi.

– Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, jakie... jakie to dziwne.

– Siadać do stołu z wrogiem? – Styles przyglądał mu się spod zmrużonych powiek – Chyba zbyt późno sobie przypomniałeś, że Belzebuba trzeba trzymać od siebie na długość kija.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno.

– Nie siedzimy przy stole.

– Słusznie. W takim razie zapraszam cię jutro na obiad.

– To chyba nie będzie rozsądne.

– A co rozsądek ma z tym wspólnego? Dziś wieczór, dzięki tej strasznej pogodzie, los dał mi jeszcze jedną szansę, żeby ofiarować ci gałązkę oliwną.

– Chciałbym móc ufać, że tę gałązkę oliwną ofiarowujesz w dobrej wierze, i że wyciągasz rękę do mnie – odparł, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy bruneta – Ale jeśli jesteś ze mną szczery, przyznasz, że bardziej ci chodzi o Toma.

– Nie zaprzeczę – Harry potrząsnął głową i dokończył drinka – Że chciałbym widywać się z nim znacznie częściej.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo bardzo go lubię. Jak wszyscy, prawda? Ale ty zawsze dokładałeś wszelkich starań, żeby go trzymać ode mnie z daleka – twarz Stylesa przybrała zacięty wyraz – Tylko od wielkiego święta pozwalałeś mi spędzać z nim godzinę czy dwie.

– To ty nie życzyłeś sobie żadnych kontaktów. Kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że jestem w ciąży, dałeś mi jasno do zrozumienia, że mam nie nazywać Edwarda ojcem mojego dziecka. I nigdy tego nie robiłem. Nigdy. Jedenaście lat temu nie chciałeś być wujem Toma. Czy naprawdę oczekujesz, że się wzruszę, bo z czasem zmieniłeś zdanie? – umilkł, a po chwili dodał: – Zachowałeś się wówczas podle, powiedziałeś mi rzeczy, których nie da się zapomnieć.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Harry'ego, a jego zielone oczy nabrały takiego wyrazu, że w sercu Louisa, wbrew niego samego, zadrżała jakaś ukryta struna.

– Traciłem zmysły z rozpaczy – powiedział – Kendall ulotniła się z tym swoim kochasiem zaledwie kilka dni przed śmiercią Edwarda. Tego strasznego popołudnia, kiedy zadzwoniłeś z lotniska, wciąż cierpiałem z powodu urażonej dumy.

– Tamto stało się trzy tygodnie wcześniej.

– Trzy tygodnie? O czym ty mówisz?

– Edward zabił się trzy tygodnie po tym, jak Kendall od ciebie odeszła.

– Pamiętasz wszystko aż tak dokładnie?

– Tak. Nie cierpiałeś w milczeniu. Zmieniłeś się w pijanego potwora. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

– Naprawdę? – Harry wstał i podszedł do barku – Napijesz się jeszcze?

Louis już miał odmówić, ale zmienił zdanie i wyciągnął pustą szklankę.

– Nie moglibyśmy dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia? – zaczął Styles – Teraz, kiedy umarł twój ojciec, Tomowi będzie brakowało męskiego towarzystwa w domu. Proszę o godzinę czy dwie od czasu do czasu. To też dużo?

– Dlaczego się nie ożenisz? Miałbyś własnego syna.

– Mam swoje powody – odparł brunet – Które ciebie na pewno nie zainteresują.

Gość spojrzał na niego urażony, ale Harry nie odwrócił wzroku.

– I jak? Pozwolisz mi częściej widywać się z Tomem czy nie?

Louis długo przyglądał się swoim paznokciom. Był w głębokiej rozterce.

– Jeśli Tom zechce – odezwał się w końcu – Nie zabronię mu cię odwiedzać. Ale to będzie zależało od niego.

– Naprawdę? – Harry podbiegł do niego i chwycił go w ramiona. Wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu.

Tomlinson skinął głową. Harry bardzo powoli pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.

– Dzięki. To tak wiele dla mnie znaczy. Jakby Edward był tu znowu ze mną.

– Kiedyś twierdziłeś coś zupełnie innego – wiedział, że to co mówi, jest podłe, ale zbyt głęboko go wtedy zranił, by tak łatwo zapomniał o bólu – Gdyby któregoś dnia mój ojciec nie przyszedł z Tomem łowić gdzieś tu w pobliżu ryby, prawdopodobnie nigdy byś go nie poznał.

– Wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie. Czy uwierzysz, że ja po prostu lubię Toma? Nawet gdyby nie był synem Edwarda, czułbym dokładnie to samo.

– Wcale nie jest aż tak podobny do Edwarda – zaprzeczył Louis – Wygląda bardziej jak ja.

– Z wyjątkiem oczu – Harry odwrócił się ku niemu – Czy naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć?

Louis przyglądał się mu w milczeniu.

– Wiele ode mnie żądasz. Dlaczego tak ci zależy na moim przebaczeniu?

– Przyznam się, że do dziś tak mi nie zależało. To wszystko dawne dzieje. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem twój samochód w rowie, poczułem się tak, jakbym otrzymał cios w żołądek.

– Myślałeś, że jechałem z Tomem?

– Nie. To mi nie przyszło do głowy. Bałem się, że tobie się coś stało, i gnałem do Holy Lodge na złamanie karku... gdzie zresztą omal mnie to nie spotkało.

– Wziąłem cię ze złodzieja. No i chwilę przedtem spadł mi na głowę kawałek sufitu. W takiej sytuacji nikt nie myślałby racjonalnie. A więc ogarnęły cię nagle wyrzuty sumienia i przyjechałeś odegrać rolę miłosiernego Samarytanina... Dzięki – dokończył z sarkazmem – Teraz jednak udam się chyba to tej miłej sypialni, którą pani Benson dla mnie przygotowała. Jutro poniedziałek. Nie lubię poniedziałków. A jutro, po tym wszystkim, co zastałem w domu, będzie gorzej niż zwykle.

– Zostaw mi klucze. Sprowadzę hydraulika i elektryka.

– Nie chciałbym obarczać cię swoimi kłopotami

– W tej sytuacji to minimum, jakie mogę zrobić. Przecież przyda ci się pomoc.

– Nie przeczę! – Louis uśmiechnął się kwaśno i wyjął klucze z plecaka – A teraz dobranoc... i jeszcze raz dzięki.

Harry uparł się, że odprowadzi go na górę do pokoju i Louis poczuł się nieswojo, kiedy gospodarz spytał, czy ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje.

– Wszystko – zapewnił go – Pani Benson już wcześniej włączyła koc elektryczny, więc czego może mi brakować?

– W takim razie życzę ci dobrej nocy – zawahał się, a potem pochylił i pocałował go w usta.

Tomlinson odskoczył, jakby go uderzył.

– Droit du seigneur? – spytał z błyszczącymi oczami.

– To na osłodę – twarz Harry'ego pociemniała – I pozwolisz, że dla porządku sprostuję. Nie spełniasz warunków, Lou. O ile dobrze pamiętam, kiedy feudał egzekwował prawo pierwszej nocy, panna młoda miała być dziewicą.


	2. Rozdział drugi

 

Louis spędził koszmarną noc i nie było  w tym stwierdzeniu najmniejszej przesady. Zapiekła nienawiść do Harry’ego już zaczynała tajać, lecz jego riposta na odchodnym ostudziła przychylne uczucia. Tomlinson rozbierał się w nastroju, który odpędził sen. Poza tym w sypialni było zbyt gorąco,  kołdra była zbyt ciężka i Louis, przyzwyczajony do bardziej spartańskich warunków w Holy Lodge, długo leżał, nie śpiąc. Powoli jednak wściekłość na Harry’ego minęła i jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół Edwarda, potem ojca, i, oczywiście, Toma.

Dziesięcioletni syn Louisa był normalnym chłopcem. Po ojcu odziedziczył oczy, po Louisie gęste, jasne włosy. Uwielbiał komputery oraz grę w piłkę nożną; uczęszczał do tej samej szkoły, której absolwentem był jego niedawno zmarły dziadek, Mark Tomlinson. Dopiero teraz Louis zaczął naprawdę odczuwać, co to znaczy być samotnym rodzicem. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu miał wsparcie ze strony ojca, który nigdy nie pozwalał mu się nad sobą roztkliwiać. Wystarczyło, że współczuli mu mieszkańcy Holmes Chapel, i to nie dlatego, że w wieku siedemnastu lat zaszedł w ciążę, ale ponieważ Edward Styles, jedyny chłopak, z którym się kiedykolwiek spotykał, umarł, zanim zdążył się z nim ożenić.

W całej tej tragedii był też i jasny punkt. Kiedy Louis skończył czternaście lat, zaczął pracować w weekendy u panny Cassandry Page, właścicielki jedynego w Holmes Chapel sklepu z antykami. To właśnie owej starzejącej się, ekscentrycznej damie wychowywany bez matki chłopak jako pierwszej powierzył swój sekret. Cassie natychmiast wzięła go do siebie na etat (wraz z niemowlęciem, kiedy przyszło na świat) i nawet zaproponowała, że sama powie o wszystkim Markowi. Ojciec Louisa nie na darmo jednak był pilotem i bohaterem wojennym. Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że mógłby postąpić inaczej, niż otoczyć zbolałe dziecko opieką i natychmiast obwieścić nowinę całemu światu.

Tylko Harry Styles odmówił współczucia i wsparcia. Szalał wprost z rozpaczy po śmierci brata i dziko nienawidził Louisa. Powiedział mu bez ogródek, że nie ma co rościć sobie jakichkolwiek praw.  _Nie ma żadnych dowodów ojcostwa_ , oświadczył brutalnie i napadł na Louisa w sposób, który zupełnie go załamał. Tomlinson znienawidził go na wieki. Harry wkrótce oprzytomniał i wielokrotnie przychodził do Holy Lodge, lecz Louis pozostawał niewzruszony. Nie chciał go widzieć i kazał ojcu odprawiać go z kwitkiem. Uważał, że pod wieloma względami los łagodniej się z nim obszedł. Skończył antropologię, odziedziczył znaczny majątek, mógł pracą leczyć ból i wyjechać tak daleko od Holmes Chapel, jak tylko chciał. On natomiast musiał zostać na miejscu i grać takimi kartami, jakie przydzieliło mu życie. A teraz Harry zapragnął Toma.

 _Czy Tom coś traci, wychowując się bez mężczyzny? W szkole i internacie ma przecież mnóstwo kolegów._  Dzięki Bogu, dziadek zabezpieczył środki na wykształcenie wnuka do momentu, aż chłopiec skończy osiemnaście lat. Do tego czasu może uda mu się odkryć gdzieś na czyimś strychu zapomniany pejzaż Turnera i zbić majątek. Musi znaleźć pieniądze na studia dla Toma. W sklepie tylko towar był jego własnością, lokal wynajmował.  _Lada dzień trzeba będzie zapłacić czynsz_ , uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem. Dobrze, że Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak zła jest jego sytuacja, i jak nudne i przykładne życie prowadzi. Westchnął. Skończył dwadzieścia osiem lat, ale oprócz Toma jedynym mężczyzną, z jakim miał do czynienia, był ojciec. I może dlatego, mimo balastu przeszłości, wieczór spędzony z Harrym wydał się mu tak miły. Szkoda, że Styles wszystko zepsuł tym pocałunkiem.

Rozwścieczył go nie tyle sam pocałunek, co zawarta w nim intencja. Musiał uczciwie przyznać się przed sobą, że doznał wstrząsu. Głupi! Łudził się, że legendarny urok Harry’ego już na niego nie działa, a okazało się wręcz przeciwnie. Jako siedemnastolatek wielbił ziemię, po której stąpał brunet. Drżał, jeśli go tylko dotknął. A teraz z przerażeniem stwierdził, że bez względu na to, jak silnie jego umysł się buntuje, zdradzieckie ciało nie słucha.  _Hormony_ , skwitował,  _nic więcej_.

Rano włożył przywiezione z domu czarne dżinsy i gruby sweter. Włosy zaczesał do tyłu.

 Gdy zszedł na śniadanie, Harry czytał gazetę. Louis zauważył, że miał podkrążone oczy, ale jak na złość było mu z tym do twarzy. W białym swetrze i starych dżinsach wyglądał oszałamiająco.

– Dzień dobry – powitał go, odsuwając dla niego krzesło – Zmęczony? Łóżko było niewygodne?

– Nawet za wygodne. Przywykłem do bardziej spartańskich warunków. Nie, dziękuję – odmówił zjedzenia jajek na bekonie – Dla mnie tylko tost.

– Powinieneś zaczynać dzień od solidnego śniadania. Ciężko pracujesz, więc jak twój organizm ma działać, jeśli nie dostarczysz mu paliwa?

– Odżywiam się zupełnie przyzwoicie – Louis nalał im obu kawy – Tom lubi gotowane śniadania, ale ja tak wcześnie nie mam apetytu.

– O której otwierasz sklep?

– W poniedziałki jestem sam. Nie ma dużego ruchu, więc zaczynam około wpół do dziesiątej. O tej porze roku jest mało turystów i mało kupujących. Korzystam więc z okazji, żeby odkurzyć i posprzątać. Jestem ostatnio trochę przygnębiony, cieszę się więc, że mogę się czymś zająć – spostrzegł, że Harry się w niego wpatruje i przerwał.

– Wyglądasz strasznie. Nie spałeś? – spytał Styles.

– Tylko trochę.

– Martwisz się o dom?

– Nie szczęści mi się ze sprzedażą. Niewielu jest amatorów kupna starego wiktoriańskiego domu bez centralnego ogrzewania. Jeśli się tacy zjawią, dają grosze. A teraz, po wczorajszej katastrofie, sytuacja jest beznadziejna.

– Gdzie zamieszkasz?

– Nad sklepem. Ze względów praktycznych. Czynsz i tak obejmuje tamte pomieszczenia, a obecnie mam na górze magazyn – Louis unikał wzroku bruneta.

– Co na to Tom?

– Wytłumaczyłem mu, jaka jest sytuacja i zrozumiał, że nie mamy innego wyboru – uśmiechnął się – Przynajmniej podczas ferii będę go miał na oku.

 – Zamkniętego w dwóch pokoikach nad sklepem! Żadna frajda dla dzieciaka w jego wieku.

 _Ani dla jego matki_ , pomyślał Louis, lecz się nie odezwał. Nie jego interes, nawet jeśli przygarnął go na dzisiejszą noc.

– Uważasz, że się wtrącam?

– Skoro sam to zauważyłeś, nie zaprzeczę.

– Mam prawo okazać zainteresowanie twoimi kłopotami, prawda, Lou? – spojrzał mu znacząco w oczy.

– Nie – Tomlinson zmierzył go lodowatym wzrokiem.

Chcąc się czymś zająć, nalał sobie jeszcze kawy. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że ręka mu nie zadrżała, kiedy podnosił ciężki srebrny dzbanek.

– Kiedyś byłeś innego zdania – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Wówczas byłem bardzo młody. I bardzo głupi. Teraz jestem o wiele starszy, i, mam nadzieję, trochę mądrzejszy niż byłem, kiedy... – zamilkł, widząc wyraz jego twarzy.

– Kiedy, mim twojego tak młodego wieku, ulegliśmy wzajemnej fascynacji? – głos Harry’ego stał się głębszy i bardziej gardłowy, Louis  zaś znieruchomiał. Serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej.

– To nie jest temat do rozmowy przy śniadaniu – uciął, z wysiłkiem odwracając wzrok – I gdybyś miał jeszcze odrobinę przyzwoitości, nie wspominałbyś o tamtym epizodzie. Stare dzieje i lepiej do tego nie wracać.

– Który epizod masz na myśli? – spytał Harry z nutą sarkazmu w głosie – Mówisz o tych wszystkich okazjach, kiedy nie mogłem się powstrzymać od otoczenia cię ramieniem albo posadzenia sobie na kolanach? Czy o tej chwili, kiedy w końcu oboje daliśmy się porwać namiętności i bezgranicznemu poczuciu winy? Bo czuliśmy się wobec siebie winni, prawda? Ty należałeś do Edwarda, ja do Kendall. A nawet, gdybym był wolny, to przecież nie kradnie się bratu chłopaka, nie?

– Nie ukradłeś mnie...

– Nie. Ale uwiodłem.

Styles umilkł. Louis, nie spuszczając zeń wzroku, poderwał się z krzesła. Brunet zatrzymał go ruchem ręki.

– Usiądź jeszcze na chwilę, Lou. Skoro już poruszyliśmy ten drażliwy temat, chciałbym cię zapytać o jedno. Czy zaprzeczysz, że choć byłeś tak młody, pragnąłeś mnie tak samo jak ja ciebie?

Tomlinson przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu.

_Tak samo? Tobą powodowała żądza, mną głęboka miłość. Byłeś moim bożyszczem. Szkoda, że z takim hukiem spadłeś z piedestału._

– Nie zaprzeczę – odparł – Durzyłem się w tobie jak pensjonarka. Późniejsze wydarzenia dość skutecznie mnie z tego wyleczyły.

– Wiem. Zmęczyłem się w końcu wydeptywaniem ścieżki do twoich drzwi, które zatrzaskiwały mi się przed nosem.

–  Nie spodziewałeś się chyba innego przyjęcia?

– Powiedzmy, że wciąż miałem nadzieję. Bardzo chciałem ci coś wyznać, ale ty zabroniłeś ojcu wpuszczać mnie choćby za próg. Otrzymałem godną zapłatę. Mniejsza z tym. Masz rację, to stare dzieje.

– Słusznie. Zapomnijmy o tym – Louis wstał – Czas na mnie, więc jeśli mógłbyś mnie podwieźć...

Harry poderwał się automatycznie, zaraz jednak z powrotem usiadł.

– Dobrze. Ale chciałbym wpierw skończyć kawę.

– Oczywiście. Pójdę na górę sprawdzić, czy niczego nie zostawiłem – potrzebna mu była wymówka, żeby choć na chwilę uwolnić się od towarzystwa gospodarza. Kiedy wrócił, Harry czekał na niego.

– Gotowy? – spytał – Spójrz, znowu pada.

– Boże! Może powinienem wstąpić do domu i sprawdzić, co jeszcze zostało uszkodzone?

– Nie trzeba. Rozmawiałem już z Jamesem. Wyśle tam kogoś. I wezwie mechanika, żeby wyciągnął twój samochód. Radzę ci domagać się zwrotu kosztów z ubezpieczenia.

To był kolejny cios. Louis wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie i przez resztę drogi do Holmes Chapel milczał. Kiedy zatrzymali się przed sklepem, Harry pomógł mu wysiąść. Nawet nie zauważył, że przechodnie przyglądają się im z zaciekawieniem.

– Wejdę rzucić okiem na rury – powiedział Harry.

– Boże! Nie pomyślałem... – Tomlinson zbladł.

Przebiegł przez sklep i przeskakując go dwa stopnie na raz pomknął na górę. Wszystko było w porządku. Nogi się pod nim ugięły.

– Nic się nie stało? – zawołał brunet z dołu.

– Na szczęście nic  – odpowiedział Louis, schodząc – Gdyby się okazało, że woda zalała mój cenny towar, dostałbym chyba ataku histerii.

– Poczta – Styles podał mu plik listów – Skoro wszystko w porządku, uciekam.

– Haz... – zawahał się. Czuł się niezręcznie – Bardzo mi pomogłeś. Dziękuję za gościnę.

– Nie lubisz być mi wdzięczny – mężczyzna delikatnie pogładził go po policzku –  Nie przepracuj się. Ciao.

– Ciao – powtórzył jak echo.

Z westchnieniem poszedł do swojego biura i nastawił wodę na kawę. Zaczął przeglądać korespondencję. Wśród broszur i druków reklamowych znalazł rachunek za elektryczność i nowy czynsz. Wytrzeszczył oczy.  _Pięćdziesiąt procent więcej, niż płacił dotychczas!_  Spodziewał się podwyżki, ale nie aż takiej. Dałby sobie radę pod warunkiem, że sprzeda dom. Do tej pory jednak nie pojawił się żaden poważny kupiec, a na dodatek teraz musi jeszcze zrobić remont.  _Skąd wziąć na to wszystko pieniądze?_  Jedną pożyczkę z banku już zaciągnął. O czesne za szkołę Toma nie musiał się martwić, ale chłopiec potrzebował ubrania i wielu innych rzeczy. W handlu antykami był akurat martwy sezon. Nie spodziewał się, że nagle zjawi się amator wiktoriańskiego kredensu, czy kompletu krzeseł z epoki Wilhelma Czwartego.

 _Co robić_ , zastanawiał się zrozpaczony. Jedyne cenne przedmioty, jakie posiadał, były tu w sklepie.  _Jeśli sprzedam je na aukcji, jak będę później zarabiać na życie?_  Obojętnie zabrał się do cotygodniowych porządków, wciąż myśląc o tym, jak znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Odkurzał i polerował meble; dla lepszego efektu wysunął wykładane jedwabiem szufladki francuskiej sekretery z drzewa różanego, pogładził grzywę konia na biegunach.

– Miło, że chociaż ty, Pegazie, wyglądasz na wesołego – powiedział, patrząc w jego szelmowskie oczy, i dalej wycierał niezliczone bibeloty.

Tego przedpołudnia miał dwie klientki, starszą panią i młodą kobietę. Pierwsza kupiła śliczną porcelanową mydelniczkę, druga żardinierę, też porcelanową.  _Lepszy rydz niż nic_ , pocieszał się Louis, bo nie spodziewał się, że cokolwiek dziś sprzeda. Śnieg przestał padać, ale wciąż było zimno i mało ludzi chodziło po ulicach. W porze lunchu przyniósł sobie z piekarni drożdżówkę z serem, usiadł przy biurku i zajął się przeglądaniem ksiąg rachunkowych. Nic jednak nie wymyślił. Musi skądś zdobyć pieniądze, i to szybko. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dzwonek telefonu.

– Lou, bardzo jesteś zajęty? – zdziwiony rozpoznał głos Harry’ego.

– Nie. O co chodzi?

– Światło już masz, ale hydraulik chyba dziś nie skończy.

Louis poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Zupełnie zapomniał o awarii w domu.

– Naprawdę nie powinieneś zawracać sobie tym głowy.

– Nie  bądź  głupi – skwitował – Zabrali  twój samochód. Jeff Azoff zadzwoni jutro do ciebie i obwieści wyrok. Powinienem cię jednak ostrzec, że nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze.

– Wiem – nie zdziwił się wcale – Dziękuję, że mnie zawiadomiłeś.

– O której zamykasz?

– Koło piątej.

– Dobrze. Przyjadę po ciebie.

– Nie trzeba. Przespaceruję się.

– Pleciesz. Do zobaczenia o piątej – Styles zakończył połączenie,  uniemożliwiając Louisowi dalsze protesty.

Obcesowe zachowanie Harry’ego zirytowało go trochę, chociaż z drugiej strony był zadowolony, że nie będzie musiał wracać po ciemku piechotą do domu. Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy szalony pomysł, ale zaraz go odrzucił.  _Nie. Wykluczone_. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Harry Styles mógłby udzielić mu pożyczki, ale zwracając się do niego, wyrzekłby się wszystkich swoich zasad. Zasadami jednak nie zapłaci za nowe buty dla Toma, za remont domu, za użytkowanie sklepu.

 _Krótkoterminowa pożyczka_ , szeptał bałamutny głos.  _Dopóki nie sprzedasz_  domu. Zobowiążesz się oczywiście zapłacić procent. Kilkaset funtów, co to dla niego. Zachmurzył się. Raczej kilka tysięcy, jeśli by zsumować wszystkie rachunki.

 _Nie!_  Nigdy się na to nie zdobędzie. Prośba nie przejdzie mu przez gardło. Kiedyś przecież przysięgał, że więcej się do niego nie odezwie, skąd więc teraz takie myśli?

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu sprzedał jeszcze kilka drobiazgów. Zarobił nawet więcej, niż się spodziewał, nie złagodziło to jednak jego rozterek. Kiedy punktualnie o piątej zjawił się Harry, ucieszył się, że już kończy; włączył alarm i zamknął sklep.

– Dobry miałeś dzień?

– I dobry, i zły – westchnął.

– Niezbyt wesoło to zabrzmiało.

– Przepraszam.

– Obawiam się, że moje nowiny nie poprawią ci humoru.

– Co znowu?

– Większość rur w Holy Lodge nadaje się do wymiany. Każdy potencjalny nabywca zażąda opinii rzeczoznawcy, a wtedy... – brunet odchrząknął – Gros wydatków pokryje oczywiście ubezpieczenie.

– Przestałem płacić składki – wymamrotał Louis.

 – Co!?

– Nie dawałem rady. Ważniejsze było ubezpieczenie sklepu. Miałem zamiar zapłacić w przyszłym miesiącu, ale ... – przerwał, usiłując się uspokoić – Nie mogę występować do agencji, muszę sam wykombinować jakieś pieniądze.

Styles zaklął pod nosem.

– Lou, dom nie nadaje się do zamieszkania. Niektóre z rur zostały doszczętnie zniszczone i hydraulik jest zdania, że należałoby zainstalować zbiornik na parterze, zamiast na strychu, gdzie znowu kiedyś mogłyby zamarznąć i popękać.

– Cholera ! To przecież oznacza kapitalny remont, zrywanie podłogi, kucie...

Harry zatrzymał samochód. Kiedy pomagał mu wysiąść, Louis z niechęcią spojrzał na tablicę z szyderczym napisem  _Na sprzedaż_.

Weszli. Zapalili światło i Tomlinson natychmiast pożałował, że zostało już naprawione. Jego oczom ukazał się cały ogrom zniszczeń. Zacieki w holu, dywan do wyrzucenia. Na piętrze, gdzie tynk i gruz już uprzątnięto, dziura w suficie. Wszechogarniająca wilgoć.

– Niezbyt piękny widok, co? – powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech.

– Koszmarny. Spakuj rzeczy – polecił Harry, odwracając się i schodząc na dół.

– Słucham?

– Zabieram cię ze sobą. Idź i spakuj się.

– Nie mogę! Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjść. To jest mój dom!

– Nie możesz tu mieszkać, dopóki to choć trochę nie wyschnie – Harry przybrał minę ojca, który przemawia do krnąbrnego dziecka – Bądź rozsądny.

– Świetnie – wiedział, że brunet ma rację – Ale nie będę nadużywać twojej gościnności. Mogę się przespać u Perrie.

Szybkim krokiem przeszedł obok niego i wkroczył do kuchni. Wykręcił numer przyjaciółki; po kilku dzwonkach odezwał się jakiś mężczyzna.

– Czy... czy zastałem Perrie? – spytał skonsternowany Louis.

– Oczywiście. Kto mówi?

– Louis Tomlinson.

– Kochany, jak leci? – głos Perrie był pełen tłumionego podniecenia. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zarzuciła mężczyznę potokiem słów – Właśnie przyjechaliśmy. Spędziłam niebiański weekend w fantastycznej gospodzie. I nie zgadniesz. Zayn przyjechał ze mną! Zostanie... zostanie na trochę. Ale się nie martw – dodała pospiesznie – Stawię się w sklepie, jak zwykle. Zwolnisz mnie na godzinkę czy dwie, dobrze, kochanie? – dodała stłumionym szeptem do kogoś razem z nią. Potem zachichotała i zwracając się już znowu do słuchawki zaszczebiotała –  A co u ciebie, wszystko okay? Jak Tom?

– Tom? Wspaniale.

– Chciałeś coś?

– Nie, nic. Zadzwoniłem tylko sprawdzić, czy jutro przyjdziesz.

– Ależ tak, mój drogi. Cześć!

Louis odwrócił twarz do Harry’ego, który czekał oparty o framugę drzwi.

– Nie słyszałem, żebyś prosił o nocleg.

– Bo nie prosiłem. I tak położyłaby mnie po prostu na kanapie. Ale właśnie ktoś się u niej zatrzymał. Nie szkodzi – dodał z filozoficzną miną – Skoro mam już światło, nie widzę powodu, żebym nie mógł zostać w domu.

– I nabawić się zapalenia płuc – odpowiedział Harry i wzdrygnął się – Przemarzłem do szpiku kości stojąc tutaj. Na miłość boską, Lou, wrzuć trochę rzeczy do torby i jedź ze mną, zanim obaj się przeziębimy.

– Idź. Ja zostaję – z upartą miną założył ręce na piersiach.

– Zakręcili wodę, więc niczego sobie nie ugotujesz, nie zrobisz herbaty, ani się nie wykąpiesz. Poza tym – Styles również skrzyżował ręce na piersi – Nie ruszę się stąd bez ciebie.           

– Skąd  ta  nagła  troska? – spytał Louis  ze  złością –  Latami dla ciebie nie istniałem!

– Bo sam tego chciałeś. Mimo to, ja starałem się nie tracić cię z oczu. No i żył ojciec, który się tobą opiekował.

– Nie potrzebuję niczyjej opieki!

– Nie? – spojrzał na niego znacząco i Tomlinson się zarumienił.

– Taka sytuacja nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Zawsze znakomicie daję sobie radę sam. Wszystkiemu winna pogoda. Zrządzeń losu nie da się przewidzieć!

– To prawda – Harry podszedł bliżej – Ale można przyjąć ofiarowywaną pomoc. Nawet od kogoś, kogo uważasz za nikczemnika.

– Nie bez powodu –  Louis zmierzył go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

– Nie przeczę, że zachowałem się podle, ale weź pod uwagę okoliczności łagodzące. I bardzo szybko chciałem naprawić krzywdę. Czy po dziesięciu latach nie znajdziesz w sercu odrobiny wspaniałomyślności i nie przyjmiesz ode mnie pomocnej dłoni, szczególnie w chwili, kiedy jej tak bardzo potrzebujesz?

Louis spuścił z tonu.  _O co tyle szumu_ , pomyślał zmęczony. Duma zbyt drogo go kosztowała. Głupio będzie jedną ręką odtrącać podawaną przez Harry’ego gałązkę oliwną i jednocześnie drugą wyciągać po pożyczkę. Nagle bowiem postanowił, że się do niego zwróci. Jeśli dobro Toma ma zależeć od tego, czy zdoła schować dumę do kieszeni i poprosić Harry’ego Stylesa o pieniądze, nie ma innego wyjścia.  _Zrobię to dla Toma_ , zdecydował.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję – powiedział cicho – Pojadę  tobą, ale zostanę tylko momentu, kiedy dom będzie się z powrotem nadawał do zamieszkania.

–  Biedactwo – Harry pogładził go po głowie – Było ci bardzo ciężko, prawda?

– Dobrze wiesz, więc nie przeciągaj struny. Spakuję trochę rzeczy. To nie potrwa długo.

– Nie  spiesz się. Mamy czas do końca świata.

Louis spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i pobiegł na górę.

Zapomniał, że Harry lubił nadawać słowom jakby podwójne znaczenie. Kendall tego nie znosiła. Biedna Kendall. A może bogata, może jej kochanek okazał się majętny? Była taka piękna i taka łaskawa dla „przyjaciela Edwarda". Nie znosiła Louisa, to prawda. Nie mogła ścierpieć faktu, że Harry darzy chłopaka brata wyraźną sympatią. Wyśmiewała się z męża, bacząc jednocześnie na to, żeby Louis słyszał kąśliwe uwagi o dorosłych mężczyznach wzdychających do nastolatków.

Jak raptownie się wszystko zmieniło! W jednej chwili było słońce, radość i upojenie pierwszą miłością, w drugiej dosięgnął ich nieubłagany wyrok losu i nic nie było już takie samo jak przedtem. Po gwałtownej kłótni z Harrym Kendall opuściła go dla przystojnego Argentyńczyka, Harry zaczął pić, a Louis unikał go jak zarazy. Biedny Edward zupełnie się nie orientował, co w nich wszystkich wstąpiło.  _Biedny Edward_. Zginął, zanim zdążył nacieszyć się życiem. Tamtego dnia miał odbyć swój pierwszy samodzielny lot, namówił więc Louisa, żeby z nim pojechał. W ten sposób Tomlinson stał się świadkiem tragedii. Mały samolot wzniósł się wysoko i zaraz potem runął. Za wzgórzem, tam, gdzie się rozbił, Louis zobaczył kulę ognia. Pamiętał, jak stał wrośnięty w ziemię. To na niego spadł niewdzięczny obowiązek zawiadomienia Harry’ego o tym, że jego brat zabił się podczas lekcji latania, na które w tajemnicy przed rodziną wydał całe swoje oszczędności.

– Lou! – głos Harry’ego przywołał go do rzeczywistości – Zamarzam. Jesteś gotowy?

 _Jak nigdy_ , powiedział cicho do siebie. Zatrzasnął walizkę i zbiegł na dół.

 


	3. Rozdział trzeci

 

Pani Benson przyjęła powrót Louisa bez zdziwienia.

– Co za pomysł mieszkać w zawilgoconym, zimnym domu, podczas gdy tutaj czekają wolne pokoje!

– Przysporzę pani tylko dodatkowej pracy – przepraszał Louis, wieszając ubrania w szafie w sypialni.

–  Ani trochę.  Pan Styles nie dał mi  dzisiaj  nic ugotować. Zabiera pana do restauracji.

Tomlinson zdziwił się w duchu.

– Nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że dokądś idziemy – powiedział później do Harry’ego – Wziąłbym coś bardziej eleganckiego.

Nie wspomniał, że nic takowego nie posiada.

Harry przyjrzał się jego czerwonej, prostej koszuli.

– Wyglądasz świetnie. Bez zbędnej kokieterii. W sam raz. Nie wspomniałem o tym, ponieważ chciałem uniknąć kłótni, a ty lubisz się spierać. Musisz to przyznać – dodał i uśmiechnął się – Masz na coś ochotę? – wskazał tacę z trunkami.

Louis wybrał sherry i wzniósł toast:

– Za mojego wybawcę.

– Dziękuję – Harry obserwował go bacznie – Jesteś wielkoduszny.

– Gość powinien zachowywać się uprzejmie w stosunku do gospodarza – odparł, zaskoczony dziwnym wyrazem zielonych oczu – Przepraszam, jeśli z początku coś... coś było nie tak.

– Szczerze? – spytał Styles z powątpiewaniem – Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że istnieje jakaś przyczyna twojej kapitulacji.

– Uznałem, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Skonsternowany, wypił dla niepoznaki łyk sherry.  _Czyżby Harry umiał czytać w cudzych myślach?_

– To dobrze, ponieważ przez najbliższy tydzień, a może nawet dwa, nie będziesz się mógł wprowadzić do Holy Lodge.

– Aż tak długo? Muszę więc zadzwonić do dyrektora szkoły Toma i zawiadomić go, gdzie może mnie w razie czego zastać.

– Oczywiście. Dzwoń, a ja zamienię słowo z panią Benson.

 

***

– Idziemy? – spytał Harry, wracając.

– Jestem gotowy, czekam tylko na ciebie. Chociaż nie widzę powodu, dlaczego miałbyś mnie zabawiać. Nie jestem prawdziwym gościem.

– Nic nie mów,  baw się dobrze i nie protestuj – skarcił go brunet i zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy, dodał – Chyba, że spędzenie wieczoru ze mną traktujesz jak przymus, a nie przyjemność.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył Tomlinson, rumieniąc się – Poza tym, tak rzadko bywam zapraszany do restauracji, że cieszy mnie nowe doświadczenie.

– Zabrzmiało to szczerze, choć mało taktownie.

– Przepraszam. Powiedziałem tylko prawdę.

–  Która  ma  to  do  siebie,  że ciężko ją  strawić – roześmiał się i Louis w duchu przyznał mu rację.

Restauracja, w której Harry Styles był bez wątpienia dobrze znanym gościem, składała się z dwóch sal, połączonych ze sobą łukiem. W marmurowych kominkach płonęły prawdziwe polana.

– Podoba ci się tutaj? – spytał Harry, kiedy usiedli.

– Ależ tak. To piękne wnętrze – Louis przyjrzał się złoconym sfinksom stojącym po obu stronach kominka – O ile mnie wzrok nie myli, to prawdziwy empire! Mam nadzieję, że ich wartość nie jest wliczona do rachunku.

– Nawet jeśli, nie wnoszę sprzeciwu. Tutejsza kuchnia to poezja.

Roześmiał się głośno i Tomlinson zobaczył, że kilka pań spojrzało w ich kierunku.

– Chociaż znam cię od czasu, kiedy byłeś pucołowatym urwisem i nosiłeś ten okropny aparat na  zębach, nie mam pojęcia, co lubisz, oprócz antyków. Czy jesteś wegetarianinem, czy skłaniasz się ku  _cuisine minceur_ , czy też kosztujesz wszystkiego po trochu?

– Gdybym ci opowiedział o mojej kuchni, dostałbyś na pewno niestrawności – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na bruneta – Mam ochotę na niemal wszystko, co tu podają! – dostrzegł ból w zielonych oczach i zarumienił się, kiedy mężczyzna szybkim ruchem dotknął jego dłoni.

– Wierze ci więc na słowo – powiedział beztrosko i zawołał kelnera.

 

***

 _To najwspanialsza uczta w moim życiu_ , myślał Louis. Ciepło kominka, znakomita obsługa, dyskretny szum rozmów, płynący od innych stolików, wszystko to podnosiło jeszcze smak zamówionych potraw.

– Smakuje ci? – Harry przerwał milczenie.

– Wyśmienite. W życiu nie jadłem nic równie znakomitego.

–  Nigdy nie jadasz poza domem?

– Podczas weekendów albo wakacji zabieraliśmy czasami Toma do pubu na lunch, ale od śmierci ojca nigdzie nie bywam.

– Ojciec i Tom nie byli chyba jedynymi mężczyznami, z którymi się spotykałeś?

– Muszę bardzo uważać, z kim się zadaję. Pamiętaj, że jako samotna matka dziesięcioletniego syna, jestem zdany na łaskę i niełaskę Holmes Chapel. Miejscowi raz już okazali mi wielkoduszność i obawiam się, że drugiego potknięcia nie darowaliby mi tak gładko.

– Wciąż mnie nienawidzisz? – spytał cicho Harry.

– Nie – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu Louis – Chociaż nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby mi pomóc. Zwaliło się na mnie wówczas wiele: miałem siedemnaście lat, byłem przerażony tym, że jestem w ciąży, pełen wyrzutów sumienia i rozpaczy po śmierci Edwarda, a ty jeszcze zmieszałeś mnie z błotem.

Styles wpatrywał się w pusty kieliszek.

– Nie miałem prawa tak postąpić. Ale nie odpowiadałem za siebie i to jest moje jedyne usprawiedliwienie.

– To było nieporozumienie – Tomlinson urwał, a Harry zdumiony podniósł na niego wzrok – Oczekiwałem współczucia, a nie pieniędzy – ciągnął, choć nie mówił całej prawdy. Chciał czegoś więcej, o wiele więcej, ale nie miał zamiaru mówić mu o tym teraz – Pomysł, żeby żądać od ciebie finansowego wsparcia, nigdy mi nawet nie przyszedł do głowy – znowu przerwał. Jeśli chce prosić Harry’ego o pożyczkę, musi okazać więcej taktu – Nie roztrząsajmy tego od nowa. Stare dzieje, nie ma o czym mówić. Zjadłbym coś na deser – zakończył beztroskim tonem.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Panie znowu odwróciły głowy. Nie zdziwiło to Louisa; śmiech Harry’ego zawsze był zaraźliwy, chociaż obecnie rozbrzmiewał dużo rzadziej.

Rozmawiali  o dalekich podróżach bruneta,  o wyprawach  Louisa  do  rozmaitych  zakątków  hrabstwa w poszukiwaniu skarbów, które później sprzedawał w sklepie, i o Perrie Edwards.

– Perrie prawie zawsze otoczona jest chmarą mężczyzn, garną się do niej, jak muchy.

– Też byś chciał, żeby mężczyźni zlatywali się do ciebie jak muchy?

– Z moją twarzą? Że nie wspomnę o dziesięcioletnim synu! Chociaż – dodał, przypominając coś sobie – Dyrektor szkoły Toma odnosił się do mnie z wielką atencją, ponieważ brał mnie za wdowca. Kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem niezamężny, natychmiast ochłódł. Nie nadaję się pewnie na męża dyrektora szkoły.

– A chciałbyś nim zostać?

– Broń Boże! – Louis skrzywił się – To nie dla mnie. Narzekam na swoje życie, ale całkiem je lubię. Podróżując, poznaję wielu ludzi. Od czasu do czasu z paczką kolegów z branży idziemy w czasie lunchu na drinka z jakąś kanapką, ale to są tylko służbowe kontakty. Rzadko wybieram się gdzieś wieczorem, nawet jeśli mnie zaproszą. Wieczorami czuję się już zbyt zmęczony.

– To źle! – zaprotestował Harry z naciskiem.

– Dlaczego?

– W twoim wieku nie powinieneś być zbyt zmęczony, powinieneś się trochę rozerwać – Styles pochylił się w jego stronę – Na miłość boską, młody z ciebie chłopak.

– Nie czuję się młody – potrząsnął głową – Myślę o sobie jako o matce Toma. Bardzo mi go brakuje, ale wiem, że to z mojej strony egoizm i mam wyrzuty sumienia. On kocha szkołę, a poza tym ojciec nalegał, żeby go posłać do internatu. Bał się chyba, że zbyt się od Toma uzależniam psychicznie i że zrobię z niego maminsynka.

– O ile znam Toma, nie ma obawy, że wyrośnie na maminsynka – Harry uśmiechnął się mimo woli – Nie sądzisz jednak, że twój ojciec chciał, żeby chłopak chodził do szkoły, gdzie liczą się z nazwiskiem jego dziadka?

– Powiedział ci to? – Louis patrzył na niego zaskoczony.

– Nie. Ale skoro chłopiec nie ma ojca, jego pozycja jest mocniejsza w szkole, którą ukończył jego dziadek, zbiegły z niewoli, otoczony legendą pilot bombowca, i tak dalej. Wyobrażam sobie, że Mark chciał zapewnić wnukowi jak najlepszy start w życiu.

– Bardzo trafnie to ująłeś. Dokładnie tak samo rozumował mój ojciec. Chociaż nigdy się pewnie nie dowiem, skąd zdobył pieniądze. Zawsze żył z dnia na dzień, nie martwiąc się o jutro – Louis zerknął na zegarek – Boże, jak późno. Chodźmy już do... Wracajmy, dobrze

– Uważaj –  szepnął z szyderczym uśmieszkiem Harry, kiedy wstawali od stołu – Omal nie powiedziałeś „wracajmy do domu".

 

***

– Dobrze, że to ty siedzisz za kierownicą – wyznał Louis szczerze. Znowu sypał śnieg i jazda w tych warunkach wymagała od Harry’ego pełnej koncentracji –  Po wczorajszej przygodzie mam dość samochodu.

– Denerwujesz się?

– Nie – Tomlinson sam był tym zaskoczony, ale z Harrym czuł się całkowicie bezpieczny.

Potwierdził to, o czym sam świetnie wiedział, a jednak zmartwił się. Jeszcze jeden powód, żeby prosić o pożyczkę. Nie ma rady, musi schować dumę do kieszeni i jak najszybciej zwrócić się do Stylesa. Jeśli nie zrobi tego zaraz, jak tylko dotrą na miejsce, czeka go kolejna bezsenna noc.

– Potrzebny ci przyzwoity wóz. Twój stary grat dobrze już się wysłużył.

Bensonowie już się położyli, ale w gabinecie stała przygotowana taca, na niej dzbanek kawy i domowe biszkopty.

– Wolałbyś może coś mocniejszego? – zaproponował Harry.

– Nie chcę psuć smaku tego wspaniałego wina. Dziękuję, Haz, to był cudowny wieczór.

– Cieszę się, że się dobrze bawiłeś. Biszkopta?

Louis odmówił z żalem. Biszkopty pani Benson były sławne i pamiętał, że Edward za nimi przepadał.

– Włączyć jakąś muzykę?

– Nie – Tomlinson wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz, albo nigdy – Jest jednak coś, czego bym chciał – ręce mu się trzęsły, kawa wylewała się na spodek. Ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę na stojący obok stolik – Muszę prosić cię o przysługę. Znaczną przysługę. Wierz mi, że nie zwracałbym się do ciebie, gdybym widział jakieś inne wyjście.

– Powiedz, o co chodzi – zachęcił Harry, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– Muszę pożyczyć pieniądze.

– Ach tak. Zakładam, że jestem ostatnią deską ratunku, i że inne źródła zawiodły.

Louis smętnie skinął głową. Potem, nie ukrywając niczego, wyznał,  że ojciec, oprócz domu, mebli i sumy potrzebnej na opłacenie edukacji Toma nie zostawił ani grosza. Ze wszystkimi szczegółami opowiedział o zadłużeniu w banku, którego nie chciałby powiększać, o rachunkach związanych z prowadzeniem interesu, o podwyższonym czynszu za sklep, oraz o naprawie samochodu i remoncie domu.

– Jedyne rzeczy przedstawiające jakąś wartość, to antyki, które mam na sprzedaż. Jeśli się ich pozbędę, jak później zarobię na życie? Nie wiem, do kogo się zwrócić, Haz.

– Więc zwracasz się do mnie – głos miał obojętny, lecz pod jego spojrzeniem Louis skurczył się w sobie.

– Gdybyś się tak znienacka nie zjawił w Holy Lodge, nigdy by mi taki pomysł nie przyszedł do głowy – przygryzł wargi, wiedząc, że niezręcznie się wyraził – Wieki cię nie widziałem, tak dużo czasu spędzasz przecież za granicą...

– O jakiej sumie myślałeś?

– Około dwóch tysięcy funtów, jeśli to dla ciebie możliwe. Zwrócę oczywiście procent...

 – Lou, to nierozsądne – przerwał mu – Dobrze to wszystko przemyślałeś?

– Wiem, że to duża suma...

– Rzecz w tym, że wcale nie. Że to ci nie wystarczy.

– Uważasz, że więcej? – spytał przerażony.

– Tyle wydasz na sam dom. A potrzebny ci jest też nowy samochód. Kiedy się szykowałeś, rozmawiałem z Jeffem. Twierdzi, że naprawa starego się nie opłaca.

– Ale Haz, nie stać mnie na nowy. Mnie nie urządza małe auto. Ja muszę mieć wóz dostawczy, żeby móc przewozić meble do sklepu.

– A czy przy obecnym stanie twojego konta stać cię na kupno czegokolwiek do sklepu?

 Harry patrzył mu prosto w oczy i Louis poczuł, że wszystko wokół niego się wali. Był zdruzgotany.

– Sądzę,  że mogę zaproponować pewne wyjście – oświadczył spokojnie Styles.

– Jakie?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawię ci przykrości mówiąc, że także chciałem cię o coś dzisiaj poprosić.

– To dlatego zafundowałeś mi obiad w tej drogiej restauracji? Żebym zmiękł?

– Mogłeś odmówić! Ale tak, częściowo dlatego. Dziwne, nie? Każde z nas posiada coś, czego drugie pragnie, możemy więc dojść do porozumienia, nie sądzisz?

Louis przyglądał mu się z rosnącą podejrzliwością.

– Z mojej strony to żenująco proste. Potrzebuję pieniędzy, a ty masz ich dość, żeby móc mi trochę pożyczyć.

– Dać, nie pożyczyć.

– Dać? – powtórzył –  _Dać?_

– Gotów jestem wziąć na siebie i bank, i czynsz, i remont, i samochód.

– Czego żądasz w zamian? – spytał Tomlinson, pełen złych przeczuć – Z pewnością nie tych kilku antyków, ani nie mnie samego.

Harry ujął go mocno za nadgarstki i podniósł z kanapy. Louis zadrżał pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

– Chcę Toma.

 

 


	4. Rozdział czwarty

 

 

– Chcesz, żebym ci sprzedał syna? –  spytał Louis, blednąc.

– To nie powieść Thomasa Hardy'ego – Harry skrzywił się z niesmakiem – Uczyń mi tę uprzejmość i wysłuchaj uważnie, co mam do zaproponowania.

– Rozumiem. Więc jednak interes – Tomlinson wyrwał ręce, rozcierając zdrętwiałe nadgarstki.

– Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że zostaną ślady – głos bruneta dochodził jakby z oddali.

– Chyba się jednak czegoś napiję. Nalej mi whisky.

Nogi się pod nim ugięły. Usiadł i dla uspokojenia wypił łyk alkoholu.

– Wytłumacz mi zatem, co masz myśli - powiedział, kiedy Harry także usiadł – Skoro wydałeś tyle forsy, żeby wprawić mnie w bardziej przychylny nastrój, odwdzięczę ci się i wysłucham.

– Mówiąc krótko, chcę mieć dziedzica – odparł Harry spokojnie.

Wyraz jego twarzy był tak beznamiętny, jak gdyby omawiał kwestię prawną dotyczącą obcych osób. Louis przyglądał mu się, ciekawy, czy w środku też jest taki opanowany.

– Moją ambicją nie jest założenie dynastii, chciałbym jednak, żeby ten dom odziedziczył ktoś, w czyich żyłach płynie krew Stylesów. Czy znajdzie się ktoś lepszy niż Tom? Lubię chłopca. I jestem ci wdzięczny, że ostatnio pozwoliłeś mi go widywać.

– Tom cię lubi. Inaczej bym się nie zgodził. To ojciec przekonał mnie, że nie powinienem się sprzeciwiać – wyznał szczerze Louis.

– Rozumiem. Powinienem był się domyślić. Ale naiwnie sądziłem, że to twój stosunek do mnie się zmienił.

Tomlinson nic nie odpowiedział. Milczeli.

– Wiesz, jak ciężko przeżyłem śmierć Edwarda. Straciłem ochotę do życia. Przytłaczało mnie poczucie winy, głębsze nawet niż rozpacz.

– Winy?

– Nie zapominaj, że byłem jego opiekunem, nie tylko bratem. Ale tamtego lata tłumione uczucie do ciebie i kłótnie z Kendall do tego stopnia mnie pochłonęły, że nie widziałem, co się dzieje tuż pod moim nosem. Gdybym tak kategorycznie nie zabronił Edwardowi nauki latania, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Mówił, że spotyka się z tobą, a tak naprawdę szedł a lotnisko pracować w biurze, żeby zarobić na lekcje. I ty go kryłeś. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że mnie okłamujecie.

– Ja nie kłamałem – Louis spuścił wzrok – Edward powiedział, że bierze to na siebie. Moja wina polegała na tym, że mu pozwoliłem.

 

– Nie tylko na to mu pozwoliłeś, prawda? W przerwach między zajęciami znalazł czas, żeby udzielać ci lekcji z innej dziedziny. Lepiej to robił ode mnie?

– O tym nie będziemy rozmawiać. Jeśli nie zmienisz tematu, wyjdę z tego domu natychmiast i dopilnuję, żebyś już nigdy nie zobaczył Toma – coś w jego głosie przekonało Harry’ego, że nie rzuca słów na wiatr.

– Krótko mówiąc – kontynuował Harry po chwili – wszystko, co zostało po Edwardzie, to jakieś szkolne trofea, trochę fotografii i Tom.

Zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza.

– Rozumiem – Louis przerwał w końcu milczenie – Że chcesz, abym prawnie uznał, że jesteś wujem Toma.

– Nie. Spłacę twoje długi, jeśli się zgodzisz, żebym został jego ojczymem.

Tomlinson siedział jak rażony piorunem. Harry natomiast oparł się wygodnie w fotelu i uśmiechał się do niego pobłażliwie.

– Innymi słowy, Lou, proszę, żebyś za mnie wyszedł.

– Bardzo  ci musi zależeć na Tomie – wydukał.

– Nie doceniasz siebie! Z przyjemnością przyjmę i ciebie jako dobrodziejstwo inwentarza.

– Nie wierzę, że chcesz mnie za męża. Przypomnij sobie, jak mnie potraktowałeś, kiedy ci powiedziałem, że spodziewam się dziecka.

– Zazdrość, nie rozumiesz? Byłem tak cholernie zazdrosny, że chciałem zranić cię do żywego – na twarzy Stylesa pojawił się wyraz pogardy dla samego siebie – Poza tym potrzebny mi był kozioł ofiarny, ktoś, na kogo mogłem zwalić z siebie całą winę. A ty nie tylko pomagałeś Edwardowi wymykać się z domu na lotnisko, ale dałeś zrobić sobie dziecko. I to po tym, jak my oboje... Nie mam powodów do dumy, Lou. Kiedy oprzytomniałem, byłem gotów oddać duszę diabłu, byle cofnąć słowa, które powiedziałem – sięgnął po karafkę, ale zrezygnował i odstawił pustą szklankę na tacę – No więc, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź na moją propozycję? Zgodzisz się zamieszkać tutaj jako mój mąż? Pozwolisz mi pomoc w wychowywaniu twojego syna?

– Chcesz także, żebym wypełniał obowiązki małżeńskie?

– Czy ta perspektywa aż tak cię przeraża? – odpowiedział z kpiącym błyskiem w oku.

– Nie wiem, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Ale kawa na ławę. Wolałbym wiedzieć, na co się godzę, o ile się zgodzę, oczywiście. Jeśli Tomowi nie spodoba się ten pomysł, żadne długi nie zmuszą mnie do powiedzenia „tak". Chodzi ci przecież o niego, więc jeśli nie zechce, żebyś był jego ojczymem, nie mamy o czym mówić.

 

– A jeśli zechce, to co?

Louis milczał. Zastanawiał się. Harry przyglądał się mu w napięciu, aż wreszcie nie mogąc już wytrzymać, spytał:

– I jak?

– Dobrze – westchnął – Chyba muszę się zgodzić. W tej sytuacji nie widzę dla siebie innego wyjścia.

– Zawsze ten sam Lou. Nie oszczędzasz mnie. Być ostatnią deską ratunku to dla mężczyzny lekcja pokory.

– W twoim życiu pewnie pierwsza. Kobiety zawsze leciały na każde twoje skinienie.

– Kendall, nie zapominaj, odeszła z innym!

– I wiem dlaczego – palnął Louis bez zastanowienia, po czym przygryzł wargi.

Harry uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

– Ach tak? Nie wiedziałem, że ci się zwierzała.

– Nie zwierzała mi się. Nie lubiła mnie. Ale pewnego dnia, po kolejnej zażartej kłótni z tobą, omal mnie nie przejechała, tu, na waszej drodze. Wyskoczyła z samochodu, otrzepała mnie, bo spadłem z roweru, i dała mi kilka rad.

– Jakich?

– Chyba chciała mnie ostrzec przed tobą – Tomlinson usiłował  przypomnieć  sobie  dokładnie  tę  scenę – Powiedziała, żebym nie dał się zwieść twojej... er... słabości do mnie... i nie tracił czasu na związek z mężczyzną, który, cytuję: „jest pieprzonym erudytą, ale nie rozumie, że kobieta chce się zabawić i mieć go częściej w łóżku". Dodała jeszcze, że nie masz dla niej czasu, bo piszesz te swoje śmiertelnie nudne książki o jakichś prymitywnych ludach.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Biedaczka! W tej ślicznej główce mało było szarych komórek. Mam nadzieję, że Manuel Wspaniały, jak go przezywał Ed, zdołał zapewnić jej i zabawę i „łóżko" – nagle spoważniał – Opinia Kendall nie wpłynie na twoją decyzję? Nie zdradzając zbyt osobistych szczegółów mogę powiedzieć, że to właśnie moje zainteresowanie tobą doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Poza tym Kendall miała po prostu za dużo wolnego czasu i za mało rozumu, żeby znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie.

– Więc jak to się stało, że zaręczyłeś się z nią? Przepraszam – dodał Louis, rumieniąc się – Nie mam prawa zadawać ci tak osobistych pytań.

– Masz. Zaczęło się jak zawsze. Spodobała mi się i dałem się złapać na lep. Niestety, szybko się zorientowałem, że zbyt mało mamy wspólnych zainteresowań, aby nasze małżeństwo przerodziło się w prawdziwy związek dwojga dusz. Mimo to, kiedy uciekła z Manuelem, moja próżność została boleśnie zraniona.

 

– Jestem pewien, że kobiety nie dały ci długo cierpieć.

– Nie zaryzykowałem jednak ponownego małżeństwa – spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy – Do teraz.

– Musisz darzyć Toma prawdziwym uczuciem, skoro zmieniłeś zdanie.

– Masz rację. Czy jednak tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że darzę uczuciem i ciebie? I że tak było zawsze? Przecież dobrze wiesz. Nie jesteśmy sobie całkowicie obcy – nagle wstał i wyciągnął do Louisa ręce – Musisz być bardzo zmęczony. Chodź, czas do łóżka. Oczywiście, osobno! – dodał ze śmiechem.

Przed drzwiami gościnnego pokoju Harry ujął Louisa za rękę i spytał:

– Jak szybko będziesz mógł zobaczyć się z Tomem?

– Na cały weekend przyjedzie dopiero za trzy tygodnie, ale jeśli poproszę, pozwolą mi zabrać go w niedzielę na lunch... – przerwał, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma jak tam pojechać.

– Weź któryś z moich samochodów – zaproponował Styles – Zawiózłbym cię, ale to by było nie fair. Musisz mieć czas sam na sam z Tomem.

– Dobrze. Skontaktuję się z dyrektorem szkoły.

– Chyba nie z tym, który cię podrywał?

– Z  tym  samym – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko – Dobranoc, Haz.

Był prawie pewien, że brunet go pocałuje, jednak wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru najwyraźniej go powstrzymało.

– Dobranoc – podniósł jego rękę do ust – Śpij dobrze.

 _Po tak doniosłym wieczorze trudno będzie zasnąć_ , myślał Louis, rozbierając się. Z obawą oczekiwał nadchodzącego tygodnia. Trudno mu będzie, najłagodniej mówiąc, mieszkać pod tym samym dachem z mężczyzną, który właśnie się mu oświadczył, skoro nie może mu dać wiążącej odpowiedzi, dopóki nie porozmawia z synem!

Tuż przed zaśnięciem przyszła mu do głowy jeszcze jedna przygnębiająca myśl.  _Czy jeśli nie wyjdzie za Harry’ego, dostanie od niego pożyczkę?_

Kiedy rano zszedł do jadani, ubrany bardziej elegancko niż zwykle do pracy, zobaczył na stole tylko jedno nakrycie. Poczuł się zawiedziony i to go zirytowało.

– Sam będę dziś jadł śniadanie? – spytał pani Benson.

– Tak, kochanie – odpowiedziała gospodyni, wyjmując z kieszeni kopertę – Pan Styles to dla ciebie zostawił. Przygotuję ci coś dobrego zamiast tostów.

Dużo czasu zajęło Louisowi przekonanie pani Benson, że tost w zupełności wystarczy, i kiedy nareszcie została sam, rozerwał kopertę.

„Wyjeżdżam na kilka dni do Londynu zobaczyć się z moim wydawcą i załatwić jeszcze kilka innych spraw. Tobie będzie tak łatwiej. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu i proś panią Benson o wszystko, czego ci potrzeba. Jeśli land rover ci nie odpowiada, jest jeszcze mercedes. Zobaczymy się w niedzielę wieczorem po twoim powrocie od Toma."

Louis wpatrywał się w duże zakręcone „H" na końcu. Nastawił się już na spędzanie wieczorów w towarzystwie Harry’ego, a teraz, kiedy on taktownie usunął się ze sceny, poczuł się dotknięty. Bez apetytu zjadł tosta i wypił cały dzbanek kawy.

 _A gdybym zmienił zdanie_ , myślał gorączkowo, jadąc do miasta.  _Gdybym wrócił do domu, albo zamieszkał nad sklepem? Teraz nadarza się znakomita okazja. Harry wyjechał, więc mi nie przeszkodzi. Czyżby był aż tak pewny? Czyżby uważał zgodę Toma za czystą formalność? Bardzo możliwe, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę nie mam się dokąd przeprowadzić._ Westchnął. Pomyślał, że jeśli Tom nie zechce Harry’ego za ojczyma, tych kilka dni spędzonych w Abbot's Wood będą dla niego luksusowymi wakacjami. Pokusa była zbyt silna. Żadnego gotowania, żadnego sprzątania po powrocie z pracy, za to miła pogawędka z panią Benson, która zawsze miała do niego słabość.

Zadzwonił do Perrie, dając jej wolne popołudnie. Zaprosił ją jednak na lunch, żeby móc porozmawiać o wydarzeniach dwóch ostatnich dni.  _Chociaż nie o wszystkim_ , zastrzegł się w duchu. Oświadczyny to zbyt osobista prawa, ale ponieważ całe miasteczko już na pewno wiedziało, że spędził noc w Abbot's Wood, wolał sam opowiedzieć o tym przyjaciółce.

Perrie zjawiła się punktualnie o pierwszej. Jej wielkie oczy aż płonęły z ciekawości.

– Co się tu dzieje? Mów!

– Poczekaj. Chodźmy. Umieram z głodu.

Dopiero w pubie, zajadając hamburgery i popijając piwo, Louis opowiedział całą historię. Perrie słuchała, szeroko otwierając oczy ze zdumienia.

– Na Boga, Lou, myślałam, że nigdy nie pozwolisz Stylesowi nawet zbliżyć się do twoich drzwi.

– Nie miałem wyboru. Były otwarte.  Wszystko jedno. Kiedy u ciebie nikt nie podnosił słuchawki, uparł się, żebym przenocował w Abbot's Wood.

– I pojechałeś? – Perrie podejrzliwie przyglądała się beznamiętnej twarzy Louisa – Tak bez sprzeciwu?

– Opierałem się trochę – Tomlinson wypił łyk piwa – Ale było już bardzo późno i zimno, zdecydowałem więc, że to jedyne rozsądne wyjście.

– Czy zaprosił cię również do swojego łóżka?

– No wiesz co! Pani Benson przygotowała dla mnie bardzo wygodny pokój gościnny.

– Zapomniałam o Bensonach. Prawda – Perrie odeszła na chwilę przynieść kawę, a kiedy wróciła, miała minę osoby zdecydowanej wyciągnąć z przyjaciela wszystkie szczegóły – Co teraz? Skąd weźmiesz pieniądze na remont? Pamiętam, że zrezygnowałeś z ubezpieczenia domu.

– Dobrze pamiętasz. Nie będzie łatwo, ale znajdę jakiś sposób.

 Nie zwierzył się z zawartej umowy, powiedział tylko, że zostanie w Abbot's Wood jeszcze do końca tygodnia. Potem zapytał o jej nowego przyjaciela. Okazało się, że ma na imię Zayn i jest wspaniałym artystą oraz kucharzem.

– Bardzo pożyteczne! –  wykrzyknął Louis – Przynajmniej cię nakarmi, a nie tylko dopieści.

– Skąd wiesz, że mnie „dopieszcza", jak się delikatnie wyraziłeś? – Perrie udawała oburzoną, zaraz jednak nie wytrzymała i zaczęła chichotać.

– Bo tego nie można ukryć. Oczy ci błyszczą.

– Szkoda, że w twoich zamiast błysku widać jedynie troski.

– W Holmes Chapel tego rodzaju błysk w oczach samotnych matek dziesięcioletnich chłopców jest absolutnie zabroniony, muszę więc zostać przy swoich troskach – poklepał Perrie po ręku – Ciesz się Zaynem, kochana, i nie martw się o mnie. Jakoś to będzie.

 

***

W ciągu następnych kilku dni często to sobie powtarzał. Po każdej wizycie w domu czuł się kompletnie załamany, bo chociaż wilgoci było coraz mniej, wiosenne słońce bezlitośnie obnażało wieloletnie zaniedbania.

– Jak remont? – spytał Harry, kiedy zadzwonił w połowie tygodnia.

– Bardzo dobrze. Wszędzie straszny bałagan, rury, trociny. Ponakrywałem, co się dało... – przerwał – Dziękuję, że się tym zająłeś.

– Podziękuj raczej Jamesowi, nie mnie. Dzwoniłeś do szkoły?

– Tak. Zabiorę Toma na lunch w niedzielę, ale muszę go odwieźć wcześnie, bo wyświetlają dla nich jakiś film. Powinienem wrócić najpóźniej o szóstej.

– Świetnie, będę na ciebie czekał. Dobranoc.

 

***

Tydzień minął nadspodziewanie szybko. Do sklepu wpadało więcej ludzi,  raczej oglądać niż kupować, można było jednak wyczuć pewne ożywienie w porównaniu z martwym okresem po Bożym Narodzeniu. W sobotę, kiedy Perrie przyszła mu pomóc, Louis skorzystał z okazji i poszedł do fryzjera.

– Mam  nadzieję, że Tom doceni twoje wysiłki.

Perrie uniosła brwi na widok firmowej torby z najmodniejszego butiku w Holmes Chapel.

– Od  lat  nie  sprawiłem  sobie  niczego  nowego – usprawiedliwiał się Louis, wyjmując ubranie z torby –  Tom zasłużył na to, żebym raz dla odmiany zjawił się elegancko ubrany.

 – Jestem pewna, że zrobisz na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Ale sądziłam, że jesteś spłukany.

– Bo jestem. Wbrew swoim zasadom skorzystałem z karty kredytowej – wzruszył ramionami – Może uda mi się sprzedać dom, zanim przyślą rachunek?

– Miejmy nadzieję – surowa mina Perrie złagodniała – W każdym razie sprzedałam dziś pani Seddon parę kamiennych waz. Wymyśliła sobie, że posadzi w nich geranium. Spuściłam jednak cenę do stu pięćdziesięciu funtów.

– One kosztowały tylko sto!

– A ja myślałam, że sto za każdą – zachichotała – Starucha była uszczęśliwiona. Nie martw się, a biednego nie trafiło.

– Muszę jej powie...

– Nie zrobisz tego – zaprotestowała Perrie – A jeśli się uprzesz, dołożę z własnej kieszeni. Zwróci ci się chociaż trochę za garnitur.

Resztki wyrzutów sumienia zniknęły, kiedy następnego dnia Tom wybiegł mu na spotkanie i oniemiał z zachwytu.

– Wyglądasz ekstra. Kupiłeś?

– Tak. Podoba ci się?

Tom z aprobatą kiwnął głową. Kiedy szli w stronę parkingu, zapytał:

– Dlaczego przyjechałaś? Worsley i Bannister są strasznie ciekawi. Miałeś przyjechać dopiero za miesiąc.

– Tak – Louis zmobilizował całą odwagę – Jest jednak coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać. Ale najpierw zjemy lunch.

– Gdzie? – oczy mu zabłysły.

– Może w tym ładnym pubie nad rzeką?

– Hurraaa! – rozejrzał się po parkingu – Gdzie nasz samochód?

– Rozbiłem go. Pamiętasz, pisałem ci o tym.

– Skąd go masz? Nowy? – zdziwił się chłopak, kiedy stanęli obok żółtego mercedesa.

– Pożyczyłem.

Tom był tak zachwycony jazdą i wyśmienitym jedzeniem, że Louis nie spieszył się z rozmową na poważne tematy. Ale w końcu musiał wtajemniczyć go w przyczyny swojej wizyty.

– Słuchaj, synku. Chcę zadać ci kilka pytań i proszę żebyś mi szczerze odpowiedział – zaczął – Nie staraj się zrobić mi przyjemności, ale powiedz prawdę.

– Dobrze – obiecał, wpatrując się w Louisa badawczo.

– Jakiś czas temu poznałeś pana Harry’ego Stylesa, prawda? – spytał, starannie dobierając słowa – Powiedz mi, co o nim myślisz?

– Lubię go. Świetny facet. Nie gada głupot.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No, nie tak jak pan Payne.

Pan Payne, wikary w kościele Marii Panny w Holmes Chapel, zapraszał czasami Louisa na koncerty. Stary kawaler odnosił się do Toma serdecznie, co peszyło chłopca.

– Jak w takim razie rozmawia z tobą pan Styles?

– Podobnie jak dziadek.

– Czyli dobrze się ze sobą dogadujecie, tak?

– Nie widuję go zbyt często – Tom był skrępowany i wyglądał przez okno – Wiem, że nie chcesz, żebym chodził do Abbot's Wood. Dziadek mówił, że ty i Haz posprzeczaliście się kiedyś.

– To prawda – Louis zauważył, że chłopiec powiedział „Haz" – Bardzo mnie rozgniewał.

– Ale dziadek mówił, że potem dużo razy chciał ciebie przeprosić, tylko ty nie chciałeś go widzieć – syn spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem – Dziadek mówił, że poszło o... o jego brata.

– To prawda.

Biedny Tom. Nigdy nie pytał, kto był jego ojcem. Przynajmniej nie Louisa. Zwracał się z tym do dziadka. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wiedział, iż jest synem Edwarda Stylesa.

– W momentach strasznej rozpaczy ludzie mówią sobie okrutne rzeczy. Po śmierci Edwarda pan Styles odchodził od zmysłów i winił za wszystko mnie.

–  Ale to nie był twoja wina, prawda? – dopytywał się zaniepokojony Tom.

Louis opowiedział o kursie pilotażu, na który, wbrew zakazowi Harry’ego, uczęszczał Edward. Wyjaśnił, że Harry miał pretensje, że mu o tym nie powiedział.

– Nie mogłeś przecież donosić, prawda?

– Tak – westchnął – Ale potem żałowałem.

Tom ze zrozumieniem kiwał głową. Louisa wzruszyła jego chęć okazania współczucia.

– Harry już się na ciebie nie gniewa?

– Nie.

– A ty na niego?

– Też nie. Widzisz, teraz – wziął głęboki oddech – Pan Styles chce się ze mną ożenić. Co ty na to?

– To nazywałabyś się „pan Styles"? – Tom zrobił wielkie oczy.

– No tak. Chyba musiałbym, nie?

– I Harry byłby moim ojczymem i przyjeżdżałby na mecze i...

– Tom! – przerwał mu. Nagle jakby opuściły go siły – Czy to znaczy, że podoba ci się ten pomysł?

– Podoba? – przez moment zdawało mu się, że  Tom rzuci się mu na szyję. Opanował się jednak i uśmiechając się szeroko, wyznał – Jest fantastyczny!

 

 


	5. Rozdział piąty

 

Radość, z jaką Tom zareagował na wieść, że Harry zostanie jego ojczymem, zaskoczyła Louisa. Analizując swoją reakcję doszedł do wniosku, że jego opór wcale nie jest aż tak silny, jak próbował to sobie wmówić. Podejrzewał teraz, że jego kategoryczna odmowa zobaczenia się z Harrym, ilekroć przychodził go przeprosić, wynikała z obawy, że od razu mu przebaczy.

Kiedy skręcił już na drogę do Abbot's Wood, miał ochotę zawrócić i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy odkrył, że jest w ciąży. Jeśli jednak wówczas, jako niedoświadczony siedemnastolatek, poradził sobie jakoś, teraz, starszy i mądrzejszy, też sobie poradzi.  _Naprawdę mądrzejszy?_  Uśmiechnął się do siebie drwiąco. Zatrzymał samochód przed domem. Zanim zdążył wyjąć kluczyki ze stacyjki, Harry wybiegł na mu spotkanie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

– Hej. Jak Tom? – wziął go pod rękę i wprowadził do środka.

– Świetnie.

Louis uspokoił się nieco, widząc zdenerwowanie bruneta.  _Musi bardzo kochać Toma_ , pomyślał.

– Jak było w Londynie?

– Mordercze tempo. Bardzo elegancko dzisiaj wyglądasz.

– Staram się dla Toma. Mam wyglądać dobrze, ale nie inaczej niż zwykle – Louis uśmiechnął się – Oczywiście, kiedy się ma dużo pieniędzy albo odpowiednie nazwisko, można chodzić w wyciągniętym swetrze i poplamionych nawozem bryczesach, jak matka jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale ona jest córką, zacytuję mojego syna, „lorda czy coś w tym rodzaju".

– Jaki wyrok? Kciuki w dół?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Tom zareagował wprost entuzjastycznie.

– Naprawdę? – oczy Harry’ego rozbłysły.

– Tak. Nie posiadał się z radości, że będę się nazywał „pan Styles".

Harry otoczył go ramieniem. Tomlinson przytulił się do niego, wdzięczny za ten gest otuchy.

 – Kiedy nasza rozmowa zeszła już na ten temat, odważyłem się go zapytać, co myśli o tym, że nie mam męża. Okazało się, że dziadek mu wytłumaczył, że Edward zginął i nie mógł się ze mną ożenić.

Styles objął go mocniej.

– Najwyraźniej wytłumaczył mu również, że zdarza się, że ludzie mają dzieci nawet bez ślubu, szczególnie, jeśli się kochają. Musiałem go zapewnić, że kochałem Edwarda.

– Nadal go kochasz? – brunet patrzył na niego uważnie.

– Od jego śmierci minęło mnóstwo czasu. Zostało mi tylko wspomnienie tamtego uczucia. Miałem zaledwie siedemnaście lat. Nie oczekujesz chyba, że do końca życia będę wierny wspomnieniom!

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Wolałbym, żeby mój mąż nie oddawał się wspomnieniom o innym mężczyźnie, nawet jeśli był moim bratem.

– Zgadzam się – Louis wstał – Więc wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy, prawda?

– Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt entuzjastycznie– Harry nalał sobie drinka – Czy perspektywa wyjścia za mnie aż tak cię przygnębia?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – Tomlinson poczuł się niezręcznie – Przepraszam cię, ale był to dzień pełen przeżyć.

– Więc nie wracajmy do nich – skwitował mężczyzna, opróżniając szklankę jednym haustem – Zacznijmy od nowa, dobrze? Udawajmy, że nasze zaręczyny miały bardziej konwencjonalny przebieg.

– Masz na myśli zgodę mojego ojca, a nie syna? –  roześmiał się Louis.

– Właśnie. Myślę, że Mark byłby zadowolony.

– Ja też tak sądzę. Miał o tobie wysokie mniemanie.

– Wiem. Mówił mi.

– Tak  więc  masz  przychylność  i  ojca  i  syna...

– Najwyższa więc pora, żebym zapytał, czy wyjdziesz za mnie. Ciebie samego, Lou, nie twojego ojca czy syna. Zechcesz zostać moim mężem?

–Tak – zawahał się – Ale pod pewnymi warunkami.

– Warunkami? Wydawało mi się, że już poszedłem na pewne ustępstwa.

– Racja, i jestem ci naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny. Ale nie wiem jeszcze – Louis wpatrywał się w niego błagalnym wzrokiem  – Czy jestem w stanie pełnić wszystkie obowiązki męża, których ode mnie oczekujesz.

– Wyrażaj się jasno.  Chodzi ci o to, że nie masz ochoty na dzielenie łóżka?

– To niezupełnie tak – zaprotestował urażony Tomlinson – Spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Przez tyle lat miałem ciebie za wroga...

– Jakbym o tym nie wiedział!

– Widzisz, ja nie potrafię udawać. To prawda, że z biegiem czasu przestałem żywić do ciebie tak silny żal i... i odrazę jak kiedyś, niemniej moje uczucia trudno by było nazwać przyjaznymi. Proszę cię, żebyś dał mi trochę czasu. Żebym się przyzwyczaił do myśli, że będziesz moim mężem.

Widząc lodowatą minę Harry’ego Louis pożałował, że poruszył ten temat. Mógł przewidzieć jego reakcję.

– Rozumiem – brnął jednak dalej – Że czujesz się zawiedziony. Wydajesz na mnie tyle pieniędzy, możesz się więc spodziewać czegoś w zamian...

Zamilkł, widząc w oczach Stylesa błysk obrzydzenia.

–  Gdybym chciał kupić sobie miłość, kosztowałoby mnie to znacznie mniej, niż suma potrzebna na doprowadzenie twojego domu do porządku. Postawmy sprawę jasno. Żenię się z tobą, bo chcę Toma. Jeśli myślałeś, że nasz związek będzie normalnym małżeństwem, to bardzo dobrze. Jeśli jednak chciałeś obdarzyć mnie swymi względami w zamian za poniesione wydatki, dziękuję. Ja zostanę w swoim łóżku, ty w swoim. Jeśli kiedyś zmienisz zdanie, zawiadom mnie, a chętnie będę na twoje usługi. Do tego czasu śpij spokojnie.

Louis zadrżał. Dotknął przyszłego męża do żywego. Spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz podniósł głowę.

– Co chcesz, żebym teraz zrobił? – spytał – Poszedł do siebie, usunął ci się z oczu?

– Oczywiście, że nie – wyraz twarzy Harry’ego złagodniał – Pani Benson przygotowała zimną kolację. Musisz być głodny.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Tomlinson poczuł, że faktycznie jest głodny. Złapał za półmisek, nałożył dla obojga spore porcje i rzucił się na jedzenie.

– Dziwny mam apetyt – zwierzył się brunetowi między jednym kęsem a drugim – Lunchu prawie nie tknąłem, taki byłem stremowany tym, co mam do powiedzenia Tomowi. A teraz, po sprzeczce z tobą, zjadłbym konia z kopytami.

– Cieszę się – Harry zachichotał – Przyzwoite odżywianie ci nie zaszkodzi. Wolałem cię takiego, jak dawniej. Okrąglejszego.

– Takiego kluchowatego? – skrzywił się – Nie cierpiałem tego. Zazdrościłem Kendall figury.

– A ona, zdradzę ci, oddałaby wszystko, żeby mieć twoje kształty.

– Żartujesz.

– Wcale nie – Styles potrząsnął głową i roześmiał się – Doskonale pamiętam, jak powiedziała, że mężczyźni tracą rozum na widok takich pośladków jak twoje, co świadczyło, że ci ich piekielnie zazdrości.

Louis oblał się rumieńcem. Spuścił głowę i zajął się jedzeniem.

– Jacy ludzie są dziwni – powiedział – Zawsze chcemy mieć to, co jest poza naszym zasięgiem.

– Trafna uwaga. Bardzo trafna. Czy masz jakieś życzenia co do ceremonii ślubnej?

Louis zastygł z widelcem w pół drogi między talerzem a ustami. O ślubie nie odważył się jeszcze nawet pomyśleć.

– Sądzę, że w tych okolicznościach uroczystość powinna być cicha i skromna. Nie wypada przecież, żebym wystąpił w białej sukni z welonem, prawda?

– Martwisz się z tego powodu? – Harry zrobił poważną minę.

– Skoro pytasz,  odpowiedź brzmi nie.  Uważam jednak, że nie ma co nadawać sprawie zbyt wiele rozgłosu.

– Nie zgadzam się – oświadczył zdecydowanie – Obaj jesteśmy tutejszymi parafianami, więc proponuję, żebyśmy wzięli ślub w kościele Marii Panny w Holmes Chapel.

– Czy nie lepiej by było, biorąc pod uwagę moją przeszłość, wziąć tylko ślub cywilny?

Styles gwałtownie wstał od stołu, podszedł do Louisa i ujął go pod brodę.

– W tym właśnie tkwi sedno. Chcę publicznie zademonstrować, że Louis Tomlinson nareszcie staje się panem Styles. Jedenaście lat za późno. Nazwisko się zgadza, chociaż nie jestem tym panem młodym, którego sobie wybrałeś.

Louis już otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, zmienił jednak zdanie i powiedział:

– Mnie na tym nie zależy.

– Uważam, że tak będzie najlepiej – brunet wzruszył ramionami i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Sprzeczali się tak do końca wieczoru. Harry był nieugięty. Kiedy po kolacji wrócili do gabinetu, wtajemniczył narzeczonego w swoje dalsze plany.

– Sześć tygodni wystarczy, żebyś oswoił się z myślą o małżeństwie, a ja w tym czasie popracuję nad książką. Powiedzmy więc, że ślub odbyłby się w ostatnią sobotę kwietnia, tuż przed końcem ferii szkolnych. Tak będzie dobrze, chyba, że –  uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie – Chyba, że chciałbyś zabrać Toma w podróż poślubną.

–  Boże, nie! Podróż poślubna! Haz, to naprawdę konieczne?

– Absolutnie. Powiedziałeś mi przecież, że marzysz o podróżach.

– No tak, ale w tych okolicznościach...

– Zmiana otoczenia pomoże ci przyzwyczaić się do nowej roli. To coś innego niż po prostu przenieść się z pokoju do pokoju. Bo chcę – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Żebyśmy mieli wspólną sypialnię, nawet jeśli spać będziemy osobno.

– Gdzie ty będziesz spać?

– Mam w garderobie kozetkę.

– Przecież nie możesz wiecznie koczować w garderobie!

– Nie zamierzam – Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc zdumienie narzeczonego – Nie będziesz skazany na moje towarzystwo aż tak długo. Z końcem lata wyjeżdżam do Brazylii, zapomniałeś?

– Tak prędko?

– Jak tylko uporam się z obecną książką. Więcej czasu spędzisz jako słomiany wdowiec niż jako mąż.

 

***

Później, kiedy w zacisznym pokoju gościnnym szykował się do snu, Louis żałował, że w rozmowie z Harrym położył taki nacisk na intymne sprawy. Jeszcze kilka dni temu miał pretensje do losu, że skazał go na samotne życie, a kiedy niespodziewanie nadążyła się okazja je zmienić, zachował się jak idiota. Westchnął. Gdyby tylko mógł wrócić do domu. U siebie może byłoby mu łatwiej oswoić się z tą decyzją. Nagle wstał i włożył szlafrok. Wyszedł na korytarz i zapukał do drzwi pokoju Harry’ego.

– Coś się stało? – Styles ze zdziwienia uniósł brwi.

– Nie, nic. Mogę wejść?

– Proszę.

Harry otworzył drzwi szerzej, po czym wskazał mu krzesło koło okna. Louis usiadł, bawiąc się paskiem od szlafroka.

– Przyszedłeś na inspekcję? – zapytał brunet z uprzejmą ironią w głosie.

– Nie – Tomlinson zignorował zaczepkę –  Doszedłem do wniosku, że do ślubu powinienem mieszkać u siebie.

– Dom jest w takim stanie, że to chyba niezbyt rozsądne.

Louis rzucił okiem na wielkie łoże z baldachimem i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

– Tylko hol i schody nie są jeszcze gotowe. Hydraulik już skończył, więc nie widzę powodu, dlaczego nie mógłbym się przeprowadzić. Elektryczność działa, włączę ogrzewanie, żeby wszystko lepiej schło. Tak wolę – przyznał się szczerze – Będę się stopniowo przyzwyczajać do myśli o naszym małżeństwie.

– A tutaj, domyślam się, jest ci trudno.

– To nienaturalne. Chyba sam widzisz. Gdybyś za to od czasu do czasu zajrzał, albo gdzieś mnie zaprosił... sytuacja byłaby bardziej normalna, zwyczajna.

–  Czyżbyś chciał mnie widzieć w roli starającego się? – spytał Harry, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

 – Nie, oczywiście, że nie... – zaprotestował Louis, oblewając się rumieńcem.

– Uważam, że to znakomity pomysł – brunet roześmiał się głośno –  A nawet podniecający. Przepraszam, że sam na to nie wpadłem. Niewiele użyłeś z Edwardem, prawda?

– Nie to miałem na myśli! – Louis wstał, wzburzony.

Szedł w stronę drzwi. Harry zagrodził mu drogę. Łagodnie przytrzymał go za ręce.

– Zajrzę do Holy Lodge rano, sprawdzić, jak to tam wygląda. Jeśli się da, przygotuję wszystko, żebyś już wieczorem mógł się wprowadzić.

– Dziękuję. Sądzę, że tak będzie lepiej. Pod każdym względem. Nie potrafię się od razu tak radykalnie przestawić. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś wyjdę za mąż. Nigdy.

– A ja na pewno jestem ostatnią osobą, którą brałeś pod uwagę.

– Rzeczywiście.

– Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc. I dziękuję – Tomlinson wyciągnął rękę, jak gdyby chciał przypieczętować zawarty układ.

– Uważam, że teraz już jesteśmy formalnie zaręczeni – powiedział Harry, przytrzymując jego dłoń – Mam nadzieję, że nie naruszę twoich zasad, prosząc z tej okazji o pocałunek.

– Jak mógłbym odmówić takiej prośbie?

Styles objął go mocno. Louis poddał się pocałunkowi, czując, jak ogarnia go spokój i przyjemność.

– Chcesz, żebym cię odprowadził? – spytał brunet, gładząc jego włosy.

– Dam sobie radę – uśmiechnął się.

 _I będę o wiele bezpieczniejszy niż z tobą_ , pomyślał.

Kładąc się do łóżka,  był na siebie zły. Dlaczego tak się bał zostać mężem Harry’ego? Teraz ta perspektywa wcale nie wydawała się mu aż tak nieprzyjemna.  _Jestem pusty i głupi_ , wyrzucał sobie.  _Zaledwie kilka dni temu nienawidziłem przecież Haza jak ostatniego nikczemnika._

 _Ale_ , szeptał mu do ucha jakiś głos,  _czy wiesz o tym, że_   _miłość i nienawiść to dwie strony tego samego medalu?_

 _Jak mógłbym go kochać? Wciąż jest tym samym Harrym Stylesem, nawet jeśli Tom tak go polubił._  Przypomniał sobie z oburzeniem, że Harry chciał jedynie zostać przybranym ojcem chłopca. Ślub z nim był wyłącznie środkiem do celu.

 _To nie fair tak sądzić_ , upomniał samego siebie.  _Posunąłeś się za daleko. Może nadszedł czas zakopać topór wojenny? Edward by się ucieszył._

Z tą myślą zasnął.

 


	6. Rozdział szósty

 

Rano Harry’ego nie było przy stole, ale na swoim talerzyku Louis znalazł karteczkę z prośbą, żeby pożyczyć sobie mercedesa i wieczorem po zamknięciu sklepu przyjechać do Holy Lodge.

Zaczął pracę z o wiele lżejszym sercem niż tydzień temu. Wówczas wydawało się mu, że niczym Atlas dźwiga na swoich barkach wszystkie problemy tego świata, ale teraz zobaczył już światełko w końcu tunelu. Jeśli czasami nawiedzała go myśl, że Harry kupuje sobie męża i pasierba, zaraz odsuwał ją od siebie. Odganiał też natrętne wspomnienie owego pocałunku na dobranoc.

Ruch w sklepie był spory jak na poniedziałek. Starsza dama, uskarżając się na przeciągi w salonie, kupiła secesyjny parawan, a młody chłopak z miejscowej stadniny prezent dla swojej narzeczonej – pochodzący ze Staffordshire kielich w kształcie głowy lisa, w którym pito strzemiennego. Podniecony sukcesem Louis posunął się nawet do tego, że zainwestował w wiktoriański medalion i parę kolczyków wysadzanych ametystami i perełkami, których chciała się pozbyć jakaś bardzo nowocześnie wyglądająca dziewczyna.

Przyjechawszy  po  pracy  do  Holy  Lodge,  Louis zastał dom całkiem odmieniony. Wszędzie paliły się światła, w saloniku w kominku buzował ogień, a Harry gawędził z robotnikami, którzy właśnie kończyli kłaść dywan w holu. Na powitanie brunet ostentacyjnie pocałował Tomlinsona, i wciąż trzymając go w objęciach, zwrócił się do robotników:

– Damy tu nową wykładzinę, na razie jednak malując uważajcie panowie, żeby tej za bardzo nie pochlapać.

– Oszczędzasz, widzę, na zapowiedziach – zażartował Louis, kiedy zostali sami.

– Bynajmniej. Dziś rano wysłałem anons o naszych zaręczynach do prasy.

– Widzę, że nie zasypiasz gruszek w popiele.

Poszedł do kuchni nastawić czajnik. Czując smakowitą woń jakiejś potrawy, wykrzyknął:

– Chyba na dodatek nie ugotowałeś obiadu!

– Przeceniasz mnie. Poza tym już sobie idę.

– Och – Louis poczuł się zawiedziony.

– Tak. Byłem umówiony z ojcem Kendall, a ponieważ podejrzewałem, że nie zechcesz mi towarzyszyć, poprosiłem panią Benson, żeby coś dla ciebie przygotowała. Masz wszystko zjeść, bo się obrazi.

– Dzięki. Ale... Trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do tej nagłej troski. Dotychczas znakomicie dawałem sobie radę sam.

– Może z tym poczujesz się lepiej?

Harry wręczył mu małe pudełeczko. Widząc, że Tomlinson wpatruje się w niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem, wstał, otworzył puzderko, wyjął pierścionek z brylantem i wsunął mu na palec.

– Podoba ci się?

– Jest cudowny, ale czy to konieczne? Szczególnie w naszym przypadku.

– W naszym przypadku nawet wręcz nieodzowne. Jutro rano w prasie, zarówno lokalnej jak i krajowej, ukaże się zawiadomienie o naszych zaręczynach. Całe Holmes Chapel ściągnie do sklepu, żeby ci pogratulować i obejrzeć pierścionek.

– Ale skąd go tak nagle wziąłeś? Przecież zaledwie wczoraj wieczorem zgodziłem się wyjść za ciebie.

– Kupiłem go w zeszłym tygodniu w Londynie – Harry uśmiechnął się przebiegle – Zaryzykowałem.

– Rozumiem. Co napisałeś w zawiadomieniu?

– Nic szczególnego. To, co się zwykle pisze. Uzgodniłem też termin ślubu.

– Naprawdę? – Louisowi wydało się nagle, że czas płynie zbyt szybko.

– Proboszcz bardzo się ucieszył.

– Mimo że to ja?

– Właśnie dlatego, że to ty.

– Pewnie myśli, że wygrałem los na loterii – uśmiechnął się kwaśno – Rzeczywiście. Wychodzę przecież za mąż za inteligentnego, bogatego, przystojnego mężczyznę, który spłaci moje długi.

– Skończ z tym, Lou – Harry wziął go za ramiona i potrząsnął – Ja też coś zyskuję – zajrzał mu głęboko w oczy – A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję na przyszłość.

Louis nie opierał się, kiedy brunet przyciągnął go do siebie, objął i pocałował. Dlaczego miałby mu nie pozwolić? Spłacił jego długi i na dodatek ofiarował cenny pierścionek, który skrzył się teraz na jego palcu. A poza tym to było całkiem przyjemne. Czuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić mocniej, że brakuje mu tchu. Harry spojrzał na jego twarz, na półprzymknięte, rozmarzone oczy i westchnął chrapliwie. Tomlinson zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, ich rozchylone usta spotkały się. Przywarł do jego ciała, poddał pieszczotom. Ogarnęła go fala gorąca. Chciał się cofnąć, lecz Harry obejmował go mocno, przyciskając jego biodra do swoich.

Otrzeźwił ich dzwonek telefonu. To Perrie pytała, co słychać i czy może wpaść.

– Zjemy razem kolację. Weź Zayna, jeśli masz ochotę – zapraszał Louis, zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Zayn jednak wyjechał, a stęskniona Perrie szukała towarzystwa.

– Zobacz, jak znakomicie się składa – powiedział do Harry’ego – Będę jej mógł sam obwieścić nowiny, zanim przeczyta jutrzejszą gazetę.

– Tak. Z tego samego powodu nie odwołałem spotkania z Brucem Jennerem. Wolę osobiście zawiadomić go o ślubie.

–  Pamiętam go. Zawsze był dla mnie bardzo miły.

– Nigdy nie wybaczył Kendall, że ode mnie odeszła. A jej dzieci nazywa kundlami – Harry pogładził Louisa po zaróżowionym policzku – W sypialni masz napalone, a lodówkę trochę dodatkowo zaopatrzyłem. Wolałbym, jeśli to możliwe, żeby mój narzeczony nie był aż taki kościsty.

– Mówisz jak farmer na końskim targu!

– Nie mogę być inteligentny, bogaty, przystojny i na dodatek taktowny. Zapomniałeś o najważniejszym. Jestem tylko człowiekiem.

– Dziękuję za pierścionek – Tomlinson obracał go na palcu zakłopotany – Tyle na mnie wydajesz...

– Spiszę wszystko i kiedyś zażądam zapłaty. W naturze – dodał, patrząc na niego znacząco – Dobranoc. Nie zapomnij zamknąć drzwi.

– Nie zapomnę – chciał jeszcze dodać, że od dawna ma taki zwyczaj, ale ugryzł się w język – Dobranoc i podziękuj pani Benson ode mnie.

 

***

Zanim przyszła Perrie, Louis ugotował ziemniaki w mundurkach i nakrył do stołu. Ustawił świece, podał też wino, które przyniósł Harry.

– Co to za okazja? – dopytywała się przyjaciółka – Sprzedałeś te krzesła z epoki Wilhelma Czwartego?

– Pudło – zaśmiał się Louis – Zgaduj dalej.

– W takim razie dom!

– Nie.                  

– Ale cieplej, prawda?

– Powiem ci, bo nawet za sto lat nie zgadniesz. Wychodzę za mąż.

– Chyba nie za Liama Payne’a!

– Masz coś przeciwko niemu? – Tomlinson zachichotał – Nie, nie za Liama. Tom uciekłby chyba do Legii Cudzoziemskiej!

– Słusznie. Tom przecież też musi wyrazić zgodę. Proszę, nie męcz mnie dłużej. Kim jest szczęśliwy wybranek?

– To Harry Styles.

Perrie osłupiała.

– Poważnie?

Louis spokojnie kiwnął głową i zabrał się do jedzenia.

– Zawsze sądziłam, że go nienawidzisz!

– Bo  tak  było – wzruszył  ramionami – Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że to dziecinne pielęgnować stare urazy. Harry bardzo się starał naprawić krzywdy.

– I nareszcie mu się udało! – Perrie sięgnęła po półmisek – Z emocji muszę jeszcze coś zjeść. To ty przyrządziłeś? Wyśmienite!

– Nie. Harry przywiózł. Od pani Benson.

– Rozmawiałam z nią dziś przez telefon. Myślałam, że tam cię zastanę.

– Chciałem  cię  zawiadomić,  ale,  mimo  że  to poniedziałek, miałem bardzo dużo roboty.

– Masz zamiar sprzedać sklep?

– Nie ma obawy! Po co Haz miałby w takim razie wykładać...

Perrie w lot pojęła, w czym rzecz. Pogroziła przyjacielowi palcem.

– Rozumiem, rozumiem. Sypnie forsą, a w zamian dostanie ciebie.

– I mojego syna – dokończył Louis z uśmiechem – Harry najbardziej pragnie Toma. Gdyby zdołał wymyślić inny sposób zdobycia go, posłużyłby się nim. Ale gdzie Tom, tam ja. Do czasu przynajmniej.

– Przecież on jest jego wujem, nie zapominaj.

– Prawnie nie jest. Oficjalnie też nikt o tym nie wie. Nigdy nie starałem się, by go uznali.

– Nie musiałeś. Tom bardzo przypomina Edwarda w tym wieku.

– Bzdury. Jest podobny do mnie.

Nieprzekonana kobieta nie spierała się jednak dalej. Zmienili temat i przez resztę wieczoru rozmawiali o Zaynie. Żegnając się, Perrie, zazwyczaj mało wylewna, ucałowała przyjaciela.

– Cieszę się, Lou. Szczerze. Bądź szczęśliwy.

– Spróbuję – nagle puknął się w czoło – Zapomniałem. Chciałem ci coś pokazać.

 Podbiegł do pojemnika na chleb, gdzie schował pierścionek.

– Jak ci się podoba? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń ozdobioną brylantem.

Perrie aż gwizdnęła.

–  Wiesz, Lou, tobie to niełatwo zawrócić w głowie. Dostałeś takie cacko i zapomniałeś o nim!

– Bałem się go zniszczyć w kuchni. Haz uważa, że powinienem go jutro włożyć, na wypadek, gdyby wszyscy przeczytali zawiadomienie w gazetach i z ciekawości przyszli do sklepu.

– Noś go ciągle. O to mu chyba chodziło.

– Uważam, że jakoś nie wypada. Ten cały ślub bardziej przypomina transakcję handlową niż romans.

– Cóż. Gdybyś słyszał kimś, kto chciałby zawrzeć podobną transakcję, pamiętaj o twojej Perrie.

 

***

Harry nie pomylił się. Przy śniadaniu całe Holmes Chapel musiało przeczytać zawiadomienie o ślubie i do południa drzwi w sklepie nie zamykały się. Louis podskakiwał za każdym razem, kiedy zabrzęczał dzwonek. Ludzie przychodzili pod pretekstem, że czegoś szukają, inni, ci, którzy go lepiej znali, nie ukrywali ciekawości i interesowali się tylko pierścionkiem. Komentarze były życzliwe, niektóre trochę przesłodzone, kilka wyraźnie uszczypliwych. Generalnie uznano, że Louis wygrał los na loterii. Jedna ze szkolnych koleżanek otwarcie zauważyła, że nie każdy chciałby się żenić z mężczyzną z przeszłością.

Louis miał uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy i modlił się, żeby czas płynął szybciej. Kiedy wszystkie zegary – a miał ich sporą kolekcją – wybiły pierwszą, ucieszył się jak nigdy w życiu. Jakby na dany sygnał przed sklep zajechał land rover. Harry wyglądał fantastycznie w czarnych obcisłych dżinsach i wytartej kurtce. Wyskoczył z samochodu, wbiegł do sklepu i ostentacyjnie ucałował narzeczonego. Tomlinson miał wrażenie, że na Priory Street zebrało się więcej przechodniów niż zwykle.

– Chodźmy. Zobaczmy, co dają na lunch w Drover's

– Nie, Haz. To ponad moje siły. Mamy tu od rana młyn – spojrzał na niego błagalnie – Chciałem zamknąć i spokojnie zjeść bułkę z serem w biurze.

– Nie ma mowy. Pospiesz się. Upudruj nos, czy co tam, chodź i nie chowaj głowy w piasek.

Ich pierwszy publiczny występ nie był dla Louisa aż taką ciężką próbą, jak się obawiał. W pubie wszyscy byli bardzo serdeczni i gratulowali im. Harry jednak tak wszystko sprytnie urządził, że mogli spokojnie zjeść lunch.

– Uszy do góry – szepnął – Wcale nie jest tak źle, prawda?

 

***

W ciągu następnych tygodni Harry bardzo się starał, żeby Louis przyzwyczaił się do nowej roli. Przychodził prawie co dzień, chociażby tylko na chwilę, i nalegał, żeby niedziele spędzał w Abbot's Wood. Przysyłał kwiaty, przynosił książki i czekoladki. Wydzwaniał o nieprawdopodobnych porach. Bardziej gorliwego adoratora Tomlinson nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć.

 – Nie musisz mi wciąż dawać prezentów –  protestował Louis, nękany wyrzutami sumienia, że Styles tak się wykosztowuje. Zapłacił jego długi, wyremontował dom i uparł się, żeby wziął mercedesa – Mam już wobec ciebie tyle zobowiązań. Przeraża mnie to.

– Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnych zobowiązaniach. Moje pobudki nie są wcale altruistyczne. Nie zapominaj, co dostaję w zamian.

– Toma.

Zamiast odpowiedzi Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował tak gorąco, że Louisa przeszedł dreszcz.

– Tak – powiedział po chwili – Co jeszcze mógłbym mieć na myśli?

*

Przed przyjazdem Toma na ferie wielkanocne prawie się nie widywali. Harry jak szalony pracował nad książką. Szło mu najwyraźniej dobrze, a sekretarka, która spisywała tekst z taśmy na komputer, zostawała po godzinach.

– Chciałbym mieć trochę czas dla Toma – ziewnął.

Był niedzielny wieczór, siedzieli przy kominku.

– Jeśli uda mi się do czwartku uporać z tą częścią, zakończenie mogłoby poczekać, aż wrócimy z naszej podróży poślubnej – spojrzał na zaróżowioną od ognia twarz Louisa – Mógłbym też ewentualnie trochę popracować, kiedy będziemy w Portugalii.

Na wzmiankę o podróży poślubnej Tomlinsona przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. Starał się nie myśleć ani o wyjeździe, ani o samej ceremonii ślubnej.  _Jakoś to będzie_ , powtarzał sobie, a Harry, trzeba przyznać, zachowywał się bardzo wstrzemięźliwie. Całował go na dobranoc, brał za rękę, kiedy spacerowali, obejmował ramieniem, kiedy siedzieli na kanapie, ale scena podobna do tej w kuchni w Holy Lodge już się nie powtórzyła. Louis nie wiedział, czy się cieszyć, czy żałować.

_Nie jestem tak doświadczony jak Perrie, wiem jednak, że Harry mnie naprawdę pragnie. I nie oszukujmy się, ja też nie jestem z kamienia._

– O której mamy być w czwartek w szkole? –  pytanie Stylesa wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

– To wybierasz się ze mną?

– Oczywiście. Tom się ucieszy, nie?

Louis nie miał co do tego żadnej wątpliwości. Wiedział, że Tom będzie uszczęśliwiony.

– Dziękuję. To bardzo miło z twojej  trony.

– Wręcz przeciwnie –zaprzeczył poirytowany, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął się – Robię to dla siebie, a nie dla ciebie, czy Toma. Mam ochotę włożyć garnitur i pojechać odebrać pasierba z internatu.

Widząc, że brunet znowu ziewa, Tomlinson zaproponował:

– Pójdę już.

– Przepraszam, nie jest najweselszym towarzyszem. Książka wysysa ze mnie wszystkie siły. Usiłuję właśnie stworzyć coś strawnego z notatek, które zrobiłem na Fidżi. Po uszy tkwię w czasach przed kolonizacją, kiedy niejaki Cakombau chciał podbić wyspę. Dobry był z niego numer – Harry wziął Louisa za ręce – Dyktuję do późna w nocy, a potem, zamiast śnić o słodkiej Lucindzie, śpię jak zabity. To dlatego byłem ostatnio taki grzeczny. Nie zauważyłeś?

– Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Szczęściarz! – drwiące spojrzenie zielonych oczu świadczyło, że wiedział, iż skłamał – Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu.

 

***

Louis wyczekiwał przyjazdu Toma z większą jeszcze niecierpliwością niż zwykle. Z zadowoleniem myślał o tym, że będzie mógł przedstawić Harry’ego dyrektorowi szkoły. Nazwisko Styles nie było przecież nieznane. Wyobrażał sobie też chwilę, kiedy uradowany Tom będzie się chwalić swoim przyszłym ojczymem. Cóż, odrobina satysfakcji, to też ludzkie. Malec nigdy nie zwierzał się mu ze swoich kłopotów, ale mężczyzna był pewien, że czasami musiał czuć się gorszy od kolegów.

Harry uznał za oczywiste, że chłopiec zamieszka w Abbot's Wood i tym samym kwestia, jak mu zapewnić opiekę, kiedy Louis będzie w pracy, przestała jak gdyby istnieć. Tomlinson miał zastrzeżenia, ale decyzję postanowił pozostawić samemu zainteresowanemu. Nie musiał pytać; rozpromieniona piegowata buzia syna, biegnącego im na spotkanie, była najlepszą odpowiedzią. Gardło mu się ścisnęło, kiedy zobaczył, jak chłopiec się opanowuje i zwalnia.

–  Cześć, mamo – Tom pocałował go szybko i podał rękę Harry’emu – Dzień dobry panu.

 Dosłownie kipiał z przejęcia. Na nic zdały się wysiłki, żeby robić wrażenie obojętnego i dorosłego. Wyglądał jakby był w siódmym niebie.

– Wspaniale, że pan przyjechał. Fiuuuu! – gwizdnął – To nowy land rover?

Harry poważnie uścisnął rękę malca, powiedział, że cała przyjemność po jego stronie, tak, samochód jest nowy i jak tylko wrzucą do środka cały ten majdan, ruszą na poszukiwanie lunchu.

– Ale może przedtem miałbyś ochotę przedstawić mnie swojemu dyrektorowi? – zaproponował, rzucając Louisowi łobuzerskie spojrzenie.

Tom  był zachwycony.  Pokazał  im  cały  teren i przedstawiał Stylesa każdemu, kogo napotkał. Louis miał okazję poznać innych rodziców, czego zazwyczaj unikał. Kiedy już odjeżdżali, dyrektor, którego Harry nie omieszkał poinformować o bliskim ślubie, życzył im szczęścia.

W samochodzie Tom posmutniał.

– O co chodzi? – spytał Louis – Coś zostawiłeś?

Tom przygryzł wargi i po chwili zapytał:

– Będę mógł przyjechać?

– Gdzie, synku?

– Na ślub.

– Oczywiście, głuptasie! – Harry wybuchnął śmiechem – Potrzebuję twojego wsparcia. Śluby są straszne. Będę nieprzytomny ze strachu.

– Naprawdę? To jak ja mam się czuć? – spytał Tomlinson.

– Nieprzytomny z emocji. Tylko, proszę, bez płaczu. Na ślubach kobiety wylewają wiadra łez – dodał, zwracając się już do Toma.

– Nie ma obawy. Proszę pana, mama nie jest taką płaksą.

– Przedtem mówiłeś do mnie Harry!

– No tak, ale teraz, kiedy pan się z mamą ożeni, nie wiem, jak mam pana nazywać.

– Jak dawniej. Po prostu Harry, dobrze?

Od tej chwili Tom zachowywał się normalnie. Jadł z wilczym apetytem, śmiał się, plótł trzy po trzy. Widząc szczęście syna, Louis poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Gdyby nie był taki nieprzejednany, Tom od małego mógłby cieszyć się towarzystwem Harry’ego. Traktowałby go wówczas jak wuja i do obecnej sytuacji nigdy by nie doszło. Harry nie musiałby się z nim żenić, żeby zbliżyć się do jego syna. Posmutniał.

 – Nie odzywasz się – brunet przyglądał się mu uważnie.

– Przy was nie mam szans. Wciąż rozmawiacie o rybach i piłce nożnej, a w przerwach o samochodach.

– Przepraszam – Tom wyglądał na speszonego–  A o czym chciałbyś, żebyśmy porozmawiali?

Louis roześmiał się.

– Och, nie przejmujcie się mną.

Ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Tom gadał jak najęty, nie dając im dojść do słowa.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz jeszcze zrezygnować –  szepnął Tomlinson do narzeczonego.

– Nie licz na to.

Harry dotknął jego dłoni opartej na kolanach. Tom przyglądał się im z zaciekawieniem.

– Bannister mówi, że teraz będę pewnie miał rodzeństwo. Ale powiedziałem mu, że jesteście za starzy.

– Dziękuję z  komplement – obruszył się Louis – Jeszcze się nie rozsypujemy, ale ty nam wystarczysz.

Harry się nie odezwał, lecz widząc wyraz jego twarzy,  Louis skierował rozmowę na inne tory:

– Pan Potter wręczył mi twoje świadectwo, Tom.

Tom zaczął go błagać, żeby jeszcze do niego nie zaglądał i tak dojechali do Holy Lodge. Z ulgą zauważył, że Harry’emu wrócił dobry humor. Postanowił jednak w duchu, że powie Tomowi, że istnieją tematy, których się nie porusza bez pozwolenia.  _Wytnie jeszcze niejeden podobny numer,_  pomyślał.

 Podał podwieczorek, a potem zadzwonił do Perrie, która dyżurowała w sklepie.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– W znakomitym, kochanie. Sprzedałam dwa talerze z Worcester, tę śliczną georgiańską puszkę na herbatę i mnóstwo naszego wosku do mebli. Ludzie robią wiosenne porządki. Aha, najważniejsze! Dzwonił David Rennie z agencji i zostawił dla ciebie wiadomość. Pyta, czy może jutro przyprowadzić jakichś państwa, którzy chcą obejrzeć dom.

– Dobre nowiny? – spytał Harry, kiedy Tomlinson wrócił do stołu. Powtórzył mu treść rozmowy.

– Teraz, kiedy wszystko tu tak ładnie wygląda, żal mi go sprzedawać – dokończył, uśmiechając się smętnie.

– Nie będzie ci już potrzebny. Wkrótce Abbot's Wood będzie waszym domem –  A zwracając się do Toma, rzucił – Rano, jak mama pójdzie do pracy, przyjadę po ciebie. Wybierzesz sobie pokój.

– Naprawdę mogę wybrać każdy? – Tom był pod wrażeniem.

– Każdy, z wyjątkiem tego, który zajmiemy z twoją mamą – odparł Styles rzeczowym tonem. Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę badawczo, potem, jakby potwierdzając zawarcie milczącego porozumienia, kiwnął głową.

– Okay.

Otrzymawszy pozwolenie od Louisa, wstał i pobiegł na górę się rozpakować.

– Narobi tam straszliwego bałaganu – westchnął Tomlinson z rezygnacją – Staram się nie wtrącać, ale do kufra muszę zajrzeć. Prania na trzy dni.

– Sam to doskonale pamiętam –  roześmiał się Harry – Niektóre chłopaki wcale się nie myły. A moja ciotka robiła piekło o skarpetki.

– Miałeś szczęście, że ktoś je prał za ciebie. Ja musiałem sam.

Louisa, Edwarda i Harry’ego spotkał wspólny los: wyrośli bez matek. Chłopcami zajmowała się ciotka Olivia, siostra ich ojca. Mark Tomlinson sam wychowywał syna. Od czasu do czasu widmo macochy pojawiało się w rozmowach, kiedy jednak Louis dorósł na tyle, że mógł się zająć domem, ojciec porzucił myśl o ponownym ożenku.

– Ściśle wyznaczyłeś Tomowi granice jego terytorium – zażartował Louis.

– Tak. Niech wie, na czym wszyscy stoimy. I śpimy – dodał z kpiącym uśmiechem brunet – Czy ta ostatnia kwestia wciąż nie daje ci spokoju?

– Nie robię z tego żadnej kwestii – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami – We właściwym czasie problem sam się rozwiąże.

– Podziwiam twój rozsądek!

– Ojciec był innego zdania. Twierdził, że jestem uparty jak osioł.

– Nie wątpię. Byliście ulepieni z tej samej gliny. Wyobrażam sobie, jakie tu musiały odchodzić sprzeczki.

– Sprzeczaliśmy się, to prawda. Ale nie jeśli chodziło o coś naprawdę ważnego. Kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem w ciąży, zachował się wspaniale. Bez łajania, wymówek... – ugryzł się w język.

– Nie tak, jak ja – wtrącił Harry z goryczą w głosie.

– Nie chciałem cię obwiniać, wierz mi – Tomlinson dotknął jego dłoni – Powiedziałem to całkiem bezwiednie.

– Czy wiesz, jak nienawidziłem siebie za to, co wtedy powiedziałem? – odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Louis położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Nie myślmy już o tym... o tym więcej. Zapomnijmy. Zacznijmy od nowa.

– Pocałujesz mnie na zgodę?

Louis zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Ich usta się spotkały.

– Och! Przepraszam! – usłyszeli znienacka.

Odsunęli się od siebie ze śmiechem. Tom stał w drzwiach i przyglądał się im z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

– O co chodzi? – spytał Harry, obejmując siedzącego mu na kolanach narzeczonego.

– Często będziecie to robili?

– Nie częściej niż inni.

– Rodzice Bannistera się nie całują.

– Na pewno się całują, tylko on tego nie zauważył.

Tom nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Louis zsunął się z kolan bruneta.

– Nie bój się, synku, postaramy się nie stawiać cię w kłopotliwej sytuacji zbyt często. No cóż, nie ma rady. Dawaj kluczyki od kufra.

 


	7. Rozdział siódmy

 

Mniej więcej miesiąc później Louis Styles szedł kamienistą dróżką wśród wysokich cyprysów. Minął zabudowania jakiegoś klasztoru; w końcu dotarł na skraj cienistego gaju. Poczuł, że Harry mocniej ściska jego rękę.

– Już niedaleko – powiedział.

W ciepłym słońcu wspinali się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż znaleźli sosnowy lasek i ścieżkę, która zawiodła ich do celu – wysokiej skały, z której, jak obiecywał brunet, podziwiać można było najpiękniejsze widoki w Portugalii.

Słońce paliło, a jednak wiał zimny wiatr. Harry objął męża ramieniem.

– Strasznie tu – powiedział cicho Louis.

– Masz rację. Widać wyraźnie, dlaczego ta skała pomogła zmienić bieg historii. To stąd w 1810 roku Wellington kierował armią w bitwie z Francuzami.

Stali tak długo. Przejęci atmosferą odległych wydarzeń, przyglądali się oświetlonym zboczom. Zeszli trochę niżej, do muzeum, gdzie studiowali mapy i plansze, oglądali armaty i przerażająco prawdziwe bagnety na muszkietach.

– Czas na nas – przypomniał w końcu Harry –  Mamy jeszcze ponad sto kilometrów. Pospiesz się, Lou.

– Dokąd teraz? – spytał.

Miał wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni przejechał więcej kilometrów, niż w całym swoim poprzednim życiu. Bawił się znakomicie i czasami wręcz zapominał, że to już przecież jest jego miodowy miesiąc. Nie szukali odosobnienia nad jakimś romantycznym jeziorem, gdzie mogliby się oddawać lenistwu. Harry miał inny pomysł, jak przyzwyczaić Louisa do małżeństwa. Wynajął audi z napędem na cztery koła i zabrał go w bajeczną podróż przez najbardziej malownicze zakątki Portugalii. Prawie tysiąc kilometrów dzielące Burgos od Caen pokonali jednym skokiem.

Pierwszej nocy Louis był tak wykończony, że zgodziłby się dzielić łoże nawet z King Kongiem. Spał jak zabity, dopóki rześki jak skowronek Harry nie wyciągnął go rano z łóżka. Dalsza jazda przez północne regiony Portugalii znużyła go jednak trochę, szczególnie ostatni morderczy odcinek do Bragancy, gdzie później zatrzymali się na lunch. Z ochotą więc przystał na spacer wokół murów obronnych, skąd mogli podziwiać dziką krainę, którą właśnie przebyli. Po przechadzce poczuł się już lepiej  i  z  apetytem spałaszował zupę oraz pstrąga w miejscowej karczmie na zboczu jednego ze szczytów, okalających miejsce urodzenia żony króla Karola II.

Wypoczął i z entuzjazmem odniósł się do projektu wyprawy do Elvidos, niewielkiego średniowiecznego miasteczka, w którym, jak się okazało, nie było ani jednego nowoczesnego domu.

– Och, Haz, jak tu pięknie!

– Pomyślałem – uśmiechnął się zielonooki, widząc jego zachwyt – Że moglibyśmy zatrzymać się tu na kilka dni. Odpocząć. Zwiedzić miasteczko. Powłóczyć się po plaży.

Louis zgodził się natychmiast. Był oczarowany rdzawo-czerwoną barwą murów, ciasnym pierścieniem opasujących stare domy i górującym nad całością odwiecznym zamkiem z blankami.

– Gdzie przenocujemy?

Teraz już było dla niego zupełnie naturalne, że mają wspólny pokój. Do tej pory, co prawda, wszędzie były osobne łóżka.  _Ale nawet gdyby trafiło się nam wspólne_ , pomyślał,  _jesteśmy tak zmęczeni podróżą, że marzymy tylko o śnie. A przynajmniej ja_ , poprawił się.

– A tam by panu odpowiadało, sir? – Harry wyciągnął rękę w stronę zamku.

–  Naprawdę? – niebieskie oczy zabłysły.

– Naprawdę – roześmiał się – Przed laty zamek był rezydencją gubernatora, teraz jest to bardzo wygodna  _pousada._  Mieszkałem tam już kiedyś.

 _Z Kendall?_  chciał zapytać Louis. Brunet z łatwością odgadł, co miał na myśli i łagodnie dotykając jego policzka, wyjaśnił:

– Kendall i ja nigdy nie spędziliśmy wakacji razem, a nawet gdyby, wolałaby pewnie St Tropez – spojrzał na zakłopotaną twarz męża – Masz bardzo wyrazistą twarz – dodał.

– Niezbyt piękną, to miałeś na myśli.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się – Twoja twarz nie jest lalkowato ładna, jest inteligentna, żywa, nieustannie się zmienia i jak barometr pokazuje twój nastrój. Mógłbym ci się przyglądać bez końca.

Louis był do tego stopnia zdumiony, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dojechali do Pousada do Castelo. Ku jego uciesze dostali pokój w wieży. Większą jego część zajmowało ogromne łoże z baldachimem, tak wielkie, że nie można go było zignorować. Znowu nie udało mu się zapanować nad twarzą.

– Chodź – zaproponował Harry – Zanim weźmiesz kąpiel, przejdźmy się wokół murów, jak na prawdziwych turystów przystało. No chyba, że jesteś zanadto zmęczony.

Louis bardzo gorliwie skorzystał z propozycji. Widok ze szczytu murów był wprost oszałamiający. Patrzyli na stłoczone domy i kościoły, na najróżniejsze odcienie czerwonych dachówek, kontrastujących ze świecącą w słońcu bielą ścian, na poskręcane uliczki. Podziwiali idealną harmonię tego miejsca.

– Och, Haz. Tu jest cudownie – pod wpływem nagłego impulsu pocałował go w policzek, a Harry objął go ramieniem.

 

***

Kiedy dotarli do apartamentu, Harry zaczął przeglądać swoje notatki, odstępując tym samym łazienkę Louisowi.

– Lepiej się teraz czujesz?

– O wiele, chociaż wciąż jestem otumaniony tą długą jazdą.

– Połóż się i odpocznij, ja tymczasem wezmę prysznic, co? Do obiadu jest jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

Nie trzeba go było dwa razy namawiać. Wskoczył na łóżko, z poduszek zrobił sobie wygodne oparcie pod plecy. Próbował czytać, ale powieki same mu opadały, dał więc za wygraną i zdrzemnął się. Kiedy się obudził, w pokoju było całkiem ciemno. Dostrzegł tylko żarzący się punkcik; to Harry palił papierosa. Siedział koło okna, a gdy usłyszał, że Louis się poruszył, wstał i zapalił lampy.

– Haz! Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?

– Po co? – zgasił papierosa – Tutaj nie ma potrzeby się spieszyć. Noc jeszcze młoda, jak to mówią Portugalczycy.

Miał rację. Zjedli coś w jednej z niewielkich restauracji w mieście, a potem poszli na rynek, gdzie grała miejscowa orkiestra dęta. Louis poddał się urokowi muzyki, otoczenia, rozgwieżdżonego nieba, przyjaznych ludzi. Od czasu do czasu wstępowali do którejś z kafejek na wino. W pewnym momencie natknęli się na grupę tancerzy w ludowych strojach, którzy z zapałem i werwą występowali dla publiczności. Stanęli na chwilę popatrzeć. Harry objął Louisa, a on poczuł się nagle ogromnie szczęśliwy i pogodzony ze światem.  _Powiem mu o tym_ , pomyślał.

– Naprawdę, Lou? – spytał Harry. Musiał się schylić i mówić mu prosto do ucha, żeby usłyszał. Musnął go jego ciepły oddech – Naprawdę nadszedł moment pojednania?

– Tak. Te cudowne wakacje ostatecznie mnie przekonały. Holmes Chapel i wszystko, z czym się ono wiąże, zostało daleko. Na neutralnym gruncie wyzbyłem się wszelkiej nienawiści.

W niemym porozumieniu zaczęli wracać do zamku.

Nagle Louis stanął i powiedział:

– Doceniam twoją wyrozumiałość, Haz. Mam na myśli naszą umowę.

– Dałem ci słowo, pamiętasz? Obiecałem. Możesz spać spokojnie, dopóki nie zmienisz zdania.

Szli dalej w milczeniu.  _Czyżbym zmienił zdanie?_  pytał się siebie w duchu. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że widok podwójnego łoża przypomniał mu, że życie jest krótkie, młodość mija, a Harry jest mężczyzną, jakiego każdy pragnąłby mieć za męża.

Wciąż nie odzywając się do siebie, weszli po krętych schodach na szczyt wieży. Brunet otworzył ciężkie drzwi i przepuścił męża przed sobą.

Louisa ogarnęła ciekawość, kto spał w tej sypialni przed nimi, nie turyści, ale jeszcze dawniej, kiedy zamek był siedzibą gubernatora. Stojąc w nogach łóżka zastanawiał się, ile narzeczonych spędziło noc poślubną pod tym baldachimem. Chciał wyznać Harry’emu, że jest już gotów naprawdę zostać jego mężem, ale nie wiedział, jak to wyrazić. Może obrócić wszystko w żart?  _Nie_. Zobaczył, że idąc do łazienki, Harry obrzucił go figlarnym spojrzeniem. Słyszał, jak szoruje zęby, puszcza prysznic. Daje mu czas się rozebrać. Właśnie, świetny pomysł. Zaczekał, aż Harry wyjdzie z łazienki.

– O co chodzi? Nawet ci się nie chce przebrać?

– Myślałem, że może zechcesz mi pomóc.

Harry stał chwilę w miejscu, a potem bardzo wolno podszedł bliżej.

– Szkoda, że nie zwróciłeś się z tą prośbą, zanim poszedłem się myć – powiedział tonem swobodnej rozmowy.

– Dlaczego?

– Miło by było wziąć ciepły prysznic dla odmiany. Zimny natrysk hartuje ducha, ale w bardziej zaawansowanym wieku jest wstrząsem dla organizmu.

– Dlaczego zimny? – Louis zachichotał, kiedy Styles przytulił go do siebie. Dobrze wiedział, o co mu chodziło, chciał jednak, żeby sam mu to powiedział.

– Chyba nie jesteś aż tak naiwny? Samo przebywanie z tobą w jednym pokoju było dla mnie próbą nie do zniesienia. Nie widziałaś, że odchodzę od zmysłów? Tak bardzo chciałem cię dotknąć, całować, objąć z całych sił.

– Teraz – zaśmiał się cicho i przymilnie – Masz okazję nadrobić stracony czas.

 

***

Obudziły  ich  pierwsze  promienie  wschodzącego słońca. Przez chwilę Louis miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ale kiedy Harry, pochylając  się nad nim, odgarnął mu z czoła kosmyk włosów, zobaczył w jego oczach tyle miłości, że zapomniał o wstydzie.

– Dzień dobry – brunet uśmiechnął się do niego – Wyglądasz jak mała dziewczynka złapana na gorącym uczynku z palcami w dżemie.

– Jeśli myślisz, że czuje się winny, bo tak mi się to spodobało – zachichotał – To się chyba nie mylisz.

– Czyżby było to dla ciebie takim zaskoczeniem? – pocałował go w szyję.

– Tak.

– Tak?

– Nie mam w tych sprawach wiele doświadczenia, wiesz przecież.

– Och, tak. Wiem.

– Jak to?

Harry odsunął się od niego, po czym założył ręce pod głowę.

– Tego się nie da ukryć. Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale czy pewne rzeczy, które robiliśmy...

– Ściślej, które ty robiłeś!

– Dobrze, które ja robiłem, były dla ciebie czymś nowym?

– Taaak – Louis podciągnął kolana pod brodę – Ale mnie chodzi o coś innego. O to, jak ja zareagowałem. Nie byłem na to przygotowany.

– Ani ja – powiedział Harry głosem pełnym uczucia.

– Zupełnie, zupełnie inaczej niż –  zerknął na niego kątem oka  – Niż za pierwszym razem.

– Masz rację, Lou. Absolutną. Wówczas walczyłem ze sobą...

– I ze mną!

Harry kiwnął głową ze smutkiem.

– Wcale mi nie pomogłeś. W końcu nie mogłem ci się oprzeć. Zadałem ci ból, a ty potem tak płakałeś. Boże, jak ty płakałeś!

– Czułem się taki winny i... i zwyczajnie zły! Potępiony. Przecież był Edward i Kendall, a my nie potrafiliśmy nad sobą zapanować.

– To  była moja wina.  Nigdy nie powinienem... – nie dokończył. Louis położył mu palec na ustach.

– To była także moja wina.

– Nie mogłem znieść twojego płaczu – Harry zamknął oczy – Czułem się jak morderca. Na domiar wszystkiego, uświadomiłem sobie, że to przeżycie musiało być dla ciebie bolesnym rozczarowaniem. Nigdy przedtem aż do tego stopnia nie straciłem panowania nad sobą i to było dla mnie poniżające. A ty patrzyłeś na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakbyś czekał, żebym zrobił coś, co by wszystko naprawiło.

 _Nie chciałem, żebyś cokolwiek robił_ , pomyślał Louis nie bez odrobiny ironii.  _Po prostu czekałem, żebyś powiedział, że mnie kochasz. Gdybyś to powiedział, wszystko inne byłoby nieważne. Wybuchnąłem płaczem, bo zrozumiałem, że się nie odezwiesz._

Nagle zobaczył, że brunet cały czas go obserwuje.

– O czym myślisz? – spytał.

– Zastanawiam się, czy wczoraj dostatecznie dobrze się spisałem – odparł z przekornym uśmiechem.

– Spisałeś się lepiej niż dobrze. Wierz mi, to było dla mnie nieziemskie doznanie.

– Tom uważa, że jesteśmy oboje za starzy na takie rzeczy.

– Tom zupełnie nie wie, o czym mówi – Harry nie odrywał wzroku od męża – Kendall się nie myliła. Masz najpiękniejszą pupę, jaką w życiu widziałem.

Louis oblał się ciemnym rumieńcem i nakrył po samą szyję. Harry ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zapytał:

– Powiedzieć ci, na co mam teraz ochotę?

– Kawa? Śniadanie? Ciepły prysznic?

– Słusznie, ciepły prysznic, za którym tak tęskniłem.

Wyskoczył z łóżka, a widząc rozczarowanie na twarzy Louisa, wybuchnął śmiechem i porwał go ze sobą do łazienki.

 

***

Gdy się tym razem obudził, słońce stało wysoko na niebie. Harry’ego nie było. Usiadł, nie wiedząc, co począć, zaraz jednak dostrzegł przyklejoną do lustra kartkę.

_Bez konsultacji z tobą, za co przepraszam, postanowiłem, że dość się napodróżowaliśmy. Wybrałem się więc na mały rekonesans. Niedługo wrócę. Śpij dobrze, a kiedy się obudzisz, zamów śniadanie. H xx_

_Miłość pobudza apetyt_ , stwierdził Louis, pałaszując bułeczki i popijając je kawą. Próbował czytać, myślami jednak błądził gdzie indziej i zastanawiał się, dokąd poszedł Harry. Chciał, żeby już wrócił. Wstał, podszedł do lustra. Usta miał czerwieńsze i jakby pełniejsze, oczy błyszczące, choć podkrążone.

– No, mój drogi – powiedział do swojego odbicia – Wyglądasz prawie tak dobrze, jak Perrie.

– I bardzo ci z tym do twarzy –  odezwał się głos od drzwi.

Louis obrócił się na pięcie, zawstydzony, a Harry trzema susami znalazł się przy nim. Rzucił na łóżko wspaniały bukiet czerwonych goździków, porwał męża w ramiona i pocałował.

– Boże – szeptał, chowając twarz w jego włosach – Czuję się tak, jakbym znów miał osiemnaście lat.

Nagle umilkł przerażony.

– Przepraszam. Nie chciałem – wymamrotał.

Louis pogładził go po policzku.

– Już dobrze. Nie możemy przecież wciąż uważać na to, co mówimy – sięgnął po kwiaty – Cudowne. Znaczy, że byłem grzecznym chłopczykiem, czy może wręcz odwrotnie?

– Zobaczyłem je i pomyślałem o tobie – jeszcze raz go pocałował – Rozmawiałem z kierownikiem hotelu. Chciałem przedłużyć nasz pobyt.

– I?

– Ten apartament jest już niestety zarezerwowany. Kierownik bardzo przepraszał. Ale miałem trochę szczęścia – Harry zrobił efektowną przerwę – Szwagierka żony jego wujka, czy ktoś w tym rodzaju, ma tu w pobliżu willę nad morzem. Otoczoną sosnami, niedużą, umeblowaną. I kawałek własnej plaży. Do wynajęcia na dwa tygodnie. Co ty na to?

– To wspaniale! – wykrzyknął.

Jeszcze wczoraj miałby opory.  _Co robić sam na sam z Harrym na jakimś odludziu?_ Ale teraz przyjął ten pomysł entuzjastycznie.

– Kiedy możemy obejrzeć dom?

– Zaraz. Senhora Vargas czeka tam na nas. Uregulowałem rachunek, więc pakuj się i jedziemy. Jeśli nam się nie spodoba, znajdziemy jakieś inne miejsce.

Wychodząc, Louis zatrzymał się moment, gładząc rzeźbione kolumienki małżeńskiego łoża.

– Ludzie marzą o zamku w Hiszpanii, prawda? A mój mąż znalazł dla mnie zamek w Portugalii. Drugiego takiego nie ma na świecie.

– Potem podziękuję ci za ten komplement.

 

***

Godzinę później stali na werandzie starego parterowego domu, jakiego na próżno by szukać w katalogach. W chłodnych wysokich wnętrzach niewiele było mebli. Ściany pomalowane na różowo wyblakły i miejscami odpadał z nich tynk. W oknach i drzwiach każdego pokoju były ażurowe drewniane okiennice. W sypialni znajdowało się ciemne rzeźbione łóżko z kotarą. Mogło mieć sto albo nawet dwieście lat.

– Takich nie reklamują, prawda? Podoba ci się? – spytał Harry.

– Wymarzony – odpowiedział Louis.

Oparł się o balustradę werandy i patrzył na ogród z palmami, krzewami geranium i kępami sosen, które odgradzały Casa Rosada od reszty świata. Dalej, za sosnami, szumiał ocean, którego fale przybijały do maleńkiej prywatnej plaży. Dom należący do rodziny kupców winnych z Oporto nie był wynajmowany. Kiedy jednak Senhora Vargas dowiedziała się, że para Anglików spędza tutaj swój miodowy miesiąc, zgodziła się udostępnić im willę, ponieważ o tej porze roku stała niewykorzystana.

– Ale się nam poszczęściło – westchnął Louis na widok azulejos, niebiesko-białych kafli stanowiących ozdobę kuchni i łazienki – Taki duży dom i tylko jedna łazienka – dziwił się.

– Nam dwojgu wystarczy – Harry stał na werandzie, przyglądając się biegającemu z pokoju do pokoju mężowi – Możemy rzucać monetą, albo... albo kąpać się razem.

Rozpostarł ramiona, łapiąc Louisa w objęcia.

– Jest jasny dzień, słońce świeci – szeptał niewyraźnie Louis, kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni i Harry zaczął go całować.

– Nie wiem, jakie zwyczaje panują w Portugalii, ale w Hiszpanii o tej porze jest siesta.

*

Późnym popołudniem wybrali się do położonej w odległości kilku kilometrów od willi niewielkiej osady rybackiej, o której powiedziała im Senhora Vargas. Znaleźli tam targ, gdzie każdego ranka sprzedawano chleb, jarzyny i ryby. O tej porze jednak smakowita woń pieczonych sardynek i makreli wabiła do małych kafejek. Witani przyjaźnie, jak wszędzie w Portugalii, dostali kolację, ryby, chrupiący chleb, kozi ser, sałatę, a potem sącząc domowe wino, do późna siedzieli w wesołym towarzystwie stałych bywalców.

Każdego ranka Harry jechał do miasteczka po chleb, warzywa i jajka, które Louis przyrządzał na tyle sposobów ile zdołał wymyślić, żeby śniadanie było co dzień inne. Później brunet przez kilka godzin pracował, a on czytał, opalał się, odsypiał nieprzespane noce.

– Nigdy nie masz dosyć? – spytał kiedyś nad ranem.

– Ciebie? Nigdy. Miesiąc miodowy wymyślono po to, żeby się kochać, nie spać. Czyżbym był zbyt natrętny?

– Nie, nie – skłamałby, gdy odpowiedział twierdząco. Wystarczyło przecież choćby spojrzenie Harry’ego, dotknięcie jego ręki, a już zapominał o bożym świecie – Ale wiesz, dla mnie samego to największa niespodzianka. Pamiętasz, jak się opierałem?

– Tak. Bo byłem tym, kim byłem. Wrogiem numer jeden.

Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

– Poza tym, przyznam ci się, że zawsze wolałem własne łóżko.

– Aha! – Harry aż trząsł się ze śmiechu – Więc ciekawość! Bardziej podnieca cię nieznany mebel, niż moja biegłość w ars amandi.

–  „Biegłość" brzmi jakbyś ukończył jakiś kurs, czy coś w tym rodzaju – zaprotestował Louis – Przecież to naturalny instynkt... Nie śmiej się!

– Jeśli to prawda, to twój instynkt jest bardzo silny.

– Czyżby komplement?

– W moim przekonaniu tak. To nie komplement, kiedy nie mogę przejść obojętnie obok męża?

Louis milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w plamy księżycowej poświaty na podłodze. Potem powiedział:

– To samo czułeś do Kendall?

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Co w tym śmiesznego?

– Przecież to ty nie chciałeś rozmawiać o dawnych partnerach – przypomniał mu brunet, kiedy już mógł mówić.

– Czy to znaczy, że obok Kendall też nie mogłeś przejść obojętnie?

Zapadła cisza. Louis leżał nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, czy nie posunął się za daleko. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli tak właśnie z nimi było? Nagle zapragnął usłyszeć od Harry’ego, że nigdy, przenigdy, nawet na samym początku, Kendall nie wzbudzała w nim takiej namiętności, jak on. Czekał. Odżyło wspomnienie tamtego lata. Wyraźnie zobaczył siebie, Edwarda i Harry’ego. Kiedy jednak próbował przypomnieć sobie Harry’ego z Kendall, widział jedynie chłodną, nienagannie ubraną i umalowaną brunetkę, patrzącą z odpychającym wyrazem twarzy na męża, który zbyt wiele czasu spędzał w gabinecie, i okazywał zbyt wielkie zainteresowanie chłopakiem brata.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Harry’ego, który usiadł, po czym zapalił lampę przy łóżku.

– Pić mi się chce. Tobie też?

– Tak – przyglądał mu się niepewnie. Usiłował wyczytać coś z jego twarzy – Przynieś sok pomarańczowy, albo co tam znajdziesz.

Harry wstał, włożył szlafrok i wyszedł. Louis też sięgnął po szlafrok. Musiał się w coś ubrać.

 Kiedy brunet wrócił, siedział oparty o wysoko podniesione poduszki.

– Nie zjem cię – zażartował Harry, widząc jego spiętą twarz. Podał mu szklankę soku. Louis podziękował i wypił kilka łyków.

– Może to odpowiedni moment – zaczął Harry, siadając obok niego – Żeby sprostować wszystkie błędne wyobrażenia, które wciąż nawzajem o sobie mamy.

– To znaczy?

– Na przykład mój stosunek do Kendall.

– Proszę cię, Haz. Nie musisz mi niczego wyjaśniać. Przepraszam, że o niej wspomniałem.

Nagle poczuł, że wcale nie chce usłyszeć, co jego mąż ma do powiedzenia.

– Mimo wszystko uważam, że powinieneś poznać pewne fakty – Harry przybrał spokojny, rzeczowy ton, ten sam, jakim mówił do dyktafonu. – Zaręczyłem się z Kendall nie dlatego, że była piękna , ale dlatego, że mną manipulowała. Była ode mnie kilka lat starsza, ale nie udał jej się jeszcze złapać bogatego kandydata na męża.

– Aha.

– Pewnej nocy, akurat przy pełni księżyca, odwiozłem ją z jakiegoś przyjęcia do domu. Zanim zrozumiałem, co robię, oświadczyłem się jej, chociaż moment był dla mnie wyjątkowo niewygodny, bo zbliżał się termin oddania do druku mojej pierwszej książki. Tej o australijskich aborygenach, pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam.

– Próbuję ci wyjaśnić – pogłaskał jego dłoń – Że tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłem w Kendall zakochany. Jej wdzięki też nie przyprawiały mnie o zawrót głowy. Tego właśnie nie mogła ścierpieć.

– Nie miałem o niczym pojęcia.  Wiedziałem oczywiście, że Edward za nią nie przepada…

– Nie krył tego!

– Ale nigdy nie opowiadał o szczegółach.

– Kazałem mu przyrzec, że nie będzie. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak pewnego wieczoru wpadła we wściekłość i łaskawie poinformowała mnie, że moją jedyną zaletą są pieniądze. Ed przy tym był. Kiedy traciła panowanie nad sobą, potrafiła posługiwać się tak wulgarnym słownictwem i wygadywała takie rzeczy, że żaden mężczyzna nie chciałby ich powtarzać, a co dopiero pozwolić, żeby młodszy brat był świadkiem podobnych scen.

– Ed nie pisnął ani słowa  – powiedział Louis, nieco oszołomiony. Był pewny, że nie miał przed nim tajemnic – To dlatego zacząłeś pić?

– Nie, nie dlatego. Miałem inne powody, żeby sięgnąć po butelkę. Kendall domyślała się i gardziła mną.

Louis spojrzał na niego pytająco, brunet był jednak tak pogrążony we wspomnieniach, że nawet tego nie zauważył.

– Okazała prawdziwą podłość – dodał Harry po chwili milczenia – Kiedy zamiast mnie, zaczęła uwodzić Eda.

– Co? Żartujesz!

– Nie. Kendall należy do tego typu kobiet, które nie mogą żyć bez ustawicznej adoracji mężczyzn. Zresztą ona nie miała wcale aż takiego temperamentu, była po prostu bezgranicznie próżna.

– Edward nigdy mi się z tego nie zwierzał. Wiedziałem, że nie jej lubił...

– Nie lubił! Bał się jej jak ognia. Starała się jak mogła, żeby go uwieść, ale on miał ciebie, więc była bez szans. Kamień mi spadł z serca, kiedy ten jej kochaś pojawił się na horyzoncie. Gotów byłem zafundować jej posag, byle tylko mnie od niej uwolnił.

Louis poczuł się zupełnie zagubiony.

– Myślałem, że po prostu zalewałeś robaka.

– Chciałem, żebyście i ty... i wszyscy tak właśnie sądzili. Patrzyłem na ciebie i Eda chodzących  wszędzie razem i zazdrościłem mu tak bardzo, że zacząłem pić.

– Zazdrościłeś mu? –  spytał po chwili Louis.

– Tamtego lata Ed miał wszystko to, czego ja tak pragnąłem – zaśmiał się gorzko – Młodość, swobodę, niewiarygodną radość życia i... ciebie.

– Zdawałem sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że mnie lubisz...

– Marzyłem o tobie. Byłeś taki opalony, wesoły, grzywka zawsze opadała ci na czoło. I nosiłeś te białe szorty, zawsze trochę przyciasne.

– Czyli mój szkolny kostium gimnastyczny, który się zbiegł w praniu. Nie cierpiałem go, wyglądałem w nim tak dziecinnie. Chciałem mieć piękne stroje, jak Kendall, żebyś mnie zauważył.

– Zauważył! – Harry objął go i bardzo mocno pocałował – Oczu nie mogłem od ciebie oderwać. Kiedy grałeś z Edem w tenisa, ubranie przylegało do ciebie jak druga skóra. Kendall doskonale wiedziała, co się ze mną dzieje. Uznała, że jestem zboczeńcem, który zamiast okazywać względy dojrzałej kobiecie, stracił głowę dla jakiegoś uczniaka.

– A straciłeś głowę? – spytał Louis przymilnie, gładząc go po policzku.

– Udowodniłem ci to przecież pewnego pamiętnego popołudnia – odparł.

Zajrzał  głęboko w niebieskie oczy. Louis zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

– To był zbieg okoliczności, który sprawił, że oboje nie panowaliśmy nad sobą. Jednej rzeczy tylko nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. Dlaczego byłeś wobec mnie tak okrutny, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że jestem w ciąży? Znienawidziłeś mnie!

– Wstrząs, gniew, zazdrość – tłumacz to sobie jak chcesz. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że się mu oddałeś. Dostałem jakby obuchem w głowę. Zawsze traktowałem was jak parę beztroskich dzieciaków, a tu... Cóż, jego pieszczoty musiały być ukojeniem po tym, co przeżyłeś ze mną. Wybrałeś jego – dodał z goryczą.

– Dość tego, Haz – uspokajał  go pełnym czułości głosem – Nie myśl o przeszłości.

– To znaczy, że mi nareszcie wybaczyłeś?

– Nigdy już o tym nie wspominajmy. Jesteśmy razem, tylko ty i ja. Nie ma Eda, nie ma Kendall. Kendall musiała stracić resztki rozumu, jeśli naprawdę wyżej ceniła twój majątek niż ciebie. I w ciągu następnych dziesięciu lat na pewno znalazło się wiele kobiet, które dostrzegły twoją prawdziwą wartość.

– Nie zaprzeczę. Jednak żadna z tych kobiet nie wzbudziła we mnie takich uczuć, jak ty.

Szczerość, z jaką Harry wypowiedział te słowa, dodała Louisowi skrzydeł. Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu wyskoczył z łóżka, stanął w jego nogach i powoli zsunął szlafrok z ramion. Harry, z początku zdumiony, przyglądał się mu, nie zmieniając pozycji. Kiedy Louis poczuł na sobie jego gorący, namiętny wzrok, zaczął się powoli obracać.

– Nie mam już siedemnastu lat – zaśmiał się – Ale czas okazał się chyba łaskawy. Wciąż masz na mnie ochotę?

 

***

Kiedy się obudził, Harry wciąż trzymał go w ramionach. Louis zobaczył w jego oczach tyle niewysłowionej radości, że przymknął na moment powieki.

– Kocham cię –  powiedział brunet, gładząc go po twarzy.

Louis leżał bez ruchu. Był pewien, że śni. Szczęście przepełniało jego serce.

– Sądziłem, że po prostu chcesz mieć Toma.

– Bo chcę. Bardzo go lubię. Ale jego matkę darzę miłością, o jaką siebie nawet nie podejrzewałem. Boję się pytać o twoje uczucia do mnie – dodał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Louis nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi. Był w rozterce. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni jego stosunek do Harry’ego zmienił się radykalnie, nie potrafił jednak wyrazić go słowami. Wiedział, że go już nie nienawidzi. Przypominając sobie przyjemność, jaką sprawiały mu jego pieszczoty, doszedł do wniosku, że musi być w nim co najmniej zakochany.

– Niewiele wiem o miłości – zaczął szczerze – Wiem jednak, że jestem z tobą szczęśliwy. Czuję się wybrany i kochany. Płonę, gdy mnie tylko dotykasz. Więc chyba muszę cię kochać.

– Tyle pochwał, że jeszcze mi się w głowie przewróci – zażartował Harry.

– Zazwyczaj nie szastam komplementami. Sprawiłem ci przykrość?

– Nie.

Pocałował go delikatnie. Z lękiem w sercu Louis zauważył jednak, że błysk w jego zielonych oczach przygasł.

– Może jeśli nie przestanę się starać, zasłużę kiedyś na więcej –  powiedział, wysuwając się z jego objęć – A tymczasem skoczę do miasteczka po chleb, cebulę i paprykę. Pocieszę się twoim hiszpańskim omletem, a nawet portugalskim, jeśli wiesz, jak coś takiego przyrządzić.

 


	8. Rozdział ósmy

 

 

 

Po powrocie z podróży poślubnej niespodziewanie trudno było Louisowi przyzwyczaić się do nowego trybu życia. Osłabł zapał, z jakim na rozmaitych licytacjach polował na antyki, a odkrycie oryginalnego thonetowskiego stolika z giętego drewna mniej go uradowało, niż gdyby trafił nań kilka tygodni wcześniej.

–  Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – zauważył Harry pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia.

– Bo jestem – ziewnął – A przecież po powrocie do domu już niczym się nie zajmuję. Rozpieszczacie mnie.

Słowo „dom" wywołało błysk radości w oczach bruneta. Przesiadł się na skórzaną kanapę i objął Louisa.

– Pani Benson zawsze cię rozpieszczała –  powiedział zaczepnym tonem.

– Prawda – Louis przytulił się do męża – Jak książka?

– Jeszcze tydzień i skończę, chociaż mam trochę zaległości. To przez nasz ślub. Miałem zamiar więcej popracować w Portugalii, ale mi nie dałeś, czarownico.

– To nie moja wina. Nie chciałem cię wcale czarować.

– Nie musiałeś. Jak się okazało, możesz ze mną zrobić, co zechcesz.

–  Mówiłem ci już – spytał, siadając Harry’emu na kolanach i obsypując go pocałunkami – Jak bardzo zadowolony jestem z naszego kontraktu?

W tym właśnie momencie do pokoju weszła pani Benson, powiedzieć, że obiad gotowy, i Louis zerwał się spłoszony. Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy małżeństwem – powiedział, kiedy siadali do stołu.

– Wiem, wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy wprawiać ludzi w zakłopotanie. Zresztą w ten weekend będzie z nami przyzwoitka. Tom przyjeżdża.

– Perrie cię zastąpi, czy chcesz, żebym ja go jutro odebrał?

– Perrie wygłasza pogadankę na wystawie rzemiosła artystycznego, więc zostaję sam na polu bitwy. Tom nawet woli, żebyś ty po niego przyjechał. Będzie zachwycony.

– Wobec tego cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. I nie zawracaj sobie  głowy praniem. Zostaw to pani Benson.

Louis nie sprzeciwił się. Nawet powitał ową propozycję z radością. Irytowało go to ciągłe zmęczenie, a tej nocy czuł się aż tak osłabiony, że nie zareagował na pieszczoty Harry’ego.

– Przykro mi. Nie potrafię sobie tego wytłumaczyć – wyznał ze smutkiem –  To nie dlatego, że nie chcę. W głębi serca bardzo cię pragnę, ale czuję się jak szmaciana lalka.

– Nie martw się, najdroższy – brunet gładził jego włosy – Kochaliśmy się więcej razy, niż kiedykolwiek mogłem marzyć. Przyznam ci się, że jestem całkiem z siebie zadowolony.

– Doskonale wiesz – zachichotał – Jak wspaniałym jesteś kochankiem. A ja czuję się wybrańcem losu.

– Dziękuję. Ja też jestem wybrańcem losu. Śpij dobrze.

 

*

Louis zamykał w piątek po południu swój sklep z poczuciem, że sprawa sprzedaży Holy Lodge przebiega gładko, że Tom przyjeżdża na weekend, i że poślubił najwspanialszego mężczyznę pod słońcem. Z niepokojem uświadomił sobie, że nie ma żadnych powodów do zmartwień. Śmiejąc się z samego siebie, jechał do domu wykąpać się, przebrać i czekać na męża i syna. Po gorącym powitaniu, Tom z wilczym apetytem pochłonął obiad, który pani Benson przygotowała specjalnie na jego cześć.

– Pani Benson – powiedział Tom z pełną buzią – Gotuje super!

Harry nie omieszkał powtórzyć komplementu, kiedy gospodyni pojawiła się, niosąc dla każdego coś miłego na deser: szarlotkę, lody czekoladowe, kompot z brzoskwiń i sery.

– Dobrze, kiedy dziecko ma apetyt. Przecież rośnie.

Normalnie, słysząc podobną uwagę, Tom kulił się w sobie, ale pani Benson wybaczył. Paplając jak najęty, zjadł wszystkiego po trochu, potem poprosił o dodatkową porcję lodów, potem jeszcze o dolewkę kompotu, a w końcu zapytał, czy może odejść, gdyż pan Benson obiecał pokazać mu swoją kolekcję much, na które łowił ryby.

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Benson ma taką kolekcję – przyznał się Harry ze śmiechem.

– Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć – skarcił go Louis żartem – I pomyśleć, że mecz piłki nożnej może okazać się bardziej interesujący niż nasza podróż do Portugalii!

Śmiejąc się, przeszli do gabinetu obejrzeć film o wykopaliskach w Turcji.

– Niedługo pewnie zaczniesz myśleć o swojej wyprawie do Brazylii – odezwał się Louis, kiedy program się skończył.

– Szkoda, że nie mogę cię ze sobą zabrać. Podejrzewam jednak, że taka podróż nie przypadła by ci gustu. Klimat w dorzeczu Amazonki bywa bardzo dokuczliwy.

– I tak nie mógłbym pojechać. Co z Tomem, ze sklepem?

– Posłuchaj – zaczął Harry z wahaniem – Nie chciałbym się wtrącać w twoje prywatne sprawy, ale czy koniecznie musisz dalej prowadzić sklep? Przecież kłopoty finansowe się skończyły. A jeśli nie chcesz całkiem zrezygnować, dlaczego nie zaangażujesz sprzedawcy na pełny etat? Wówczas sam zająłbyś się już tylko nowymi zakupami.

Louis przyglądał się mężowi z namysłem. Zupełnie nieświadomie Harry wypowiedział na głos myśl, która od powrotu z Portugalii nie dawała mu spokoju.

– Zastanowię się nad tym – odrzekł w końcu – Przez tak wiele lat sklep był częścią mojego życia, że mógłbym nie wiedzieć, co ze sobą zrobić, gdybym tak nagle z niego zrezygnował.

Harry nie  namawiał go dłużej,  tym  bardziej,  że właśnie do gabinetu wpadł Tom i narobił mnóstwo zamieszania. Ogromnie podniecony planowaną na następny dzień wyprawą na ryby, wypytywał ojczyma o najlepsze miejsca nad rzeką. Louis przysłuchiwał się, nie biorąc udziału w rozmowie. _Teraz, kiedy Tom ma i Harry’ego i Bensonów, mogę czasami czuć się poza nawiasem_ , myślał niewesoło.

– Nie chciałbyś zaprosić Bena Todda? –  zaproponował.

Tom zastanowił się i po chwili odpowiedział:

– Innym razem. Jutro wolę iść tylko z Harrym.

Harry był wyraźnie wzruszony i kiedy pytał Toma, czego się napije, w jego głosie słychać było lekką chrypkę.

 

***

Wróciwszy następnego dnia późnym popołudniem do domu, Louis nie zastał swoich chłopców.

– Spóźniają się – powiedział zaniepokojony do pani Benson w kuchni – Nie dzwonili?

– Nie – pani Benson, również zaniepokojona, zerknęła na zegar – Ale jest dopiero wpół do szóstej, nie trzeba się martwić. Ryby pewnie biorą i stracili poczucie czasu. Nie martw się, kochanie. Wrócą, zanim się wyszykujesz.

Louis zdążył wziąć kąpiel, przebrać się i doprowadzić się do rozstroju nerwowego, kiedy nareszcie nadjechał land rover. Na uginających się nogach wybiegł na podest schodów właśnie w chwili, kiedy Benson wspólnie z Harrym pomagali Tomowi wejść na górę. Tom uśmiechał się dzielnie, był jednak bardzo blady.

– Nic strasznego – uspokoił go Harry, biorąc chłopca na plecy i niosąc go do jego pokoju.

– Przewróciłem się na brzegu i wbiłem sobie kawał szkła w stopę – wyjaśnił Tom.

– W porządku – powiedział Louis, od dziecka nauczony nie rozczulać się nad drobiazgami – Zobaczymy, jak to wygląda.

– Ściągałem mu kalosza, a on wyskoczył z niego jak pasta z tubki, i zanim się obejrzałem, popędził w dół. Dobrze, że zaopatrzyłeś nas w plastry.

– Kiedy go lepiej poznasz, przyzwyczaisz się do tego, że bez plastrów nie można się ruszać nawet za próg. Nie tak dawno temu przewrócił się na dziedzińcu szkolnym i rozciął sobie głowę.

– Opowiadałem już o tym Harry’emu – powiedział Tom z dumą. Usiłował nie krzywić się z bólu, kiedy Louis zrywał duży opatrunek z podbicia stopy – Chcieli mi nawet zrobić transfuzję, ale w końcu okazała się niepotrzebna.

– To brzmi bardzo poważnie –  przyznał Harry.

– Złowiliście coś?

– Ja aż trzy sztuki – pochwalił się Tom – Ale wrzuciliśmy je z powrotem do wody.

– Mimo że były całkiem spore –  dodał Harry, uśmiechając się do chłopca – No cóż. Spróbujesz zejść na dół na obiad, czy wolisz zostać tu w łóżku i pooglądać telewizję?

– Mogę? – Tom spojrzał pytająco na Louisa – Nie będzie za dużo kłopotu?

– Jestem pewien, że pani Benson z radością ci coś przyniesie – uspokoił go Harry – Rana się szybciej zagoi, jeśli nie będziesz forsować nogi. Wezmę prysznic, a tymczasem ty – zwrócił się teraz do męża – Zamień się w Florence Nightingale.

 

***

Przy obiedzie Harry zabawiał Louisa dowcipną rozmową. Opowiedział mu o zabawnym lunchu, na który został zaproszony w towarzystwie innych pisarzy, wypowiedział kilka uwag na temat programu w telewizji, który poprzedniego wieczoru wspólnie obejrzeli, nawiązał do jakiejś informacji w gazecie. Louis słuchał, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. _Stało się coś? Czymś go obraziłem? Nie pocałowałem go na powitanie, to prawda, ale chyba nie ma mu tego za złe, dźwigał przecież na rękach Toma. A może ma ukryty żal, że rzadziej się teraz kochamy?_ Z ulgą wstał od stołu. Zajrzeli jeszcze raz do Toma i w końcu usiedli w gabinecie, gdzie nikt im nie przeszkadzał.

– O co chodzi? –  spytał, nie mogąc już ani chwili dłużej wytrzymać tej dziwnej sytuacji – Czy zrobiłem coś złego?

– Nie – Harry powoli zapalał papierosa – Nurtuje mnie raczej to, czego nie zrobiłeś.

– Wiem,  że  nie  przywitałem  się  z  tobą  zbyt serdecznie. Ale było takie zamieszanie...

– Nie traktuj mnie, jakbym był dzieckiem!

Louis skulił się pod wpływem ostrego tonu, jakim Harry  wypowiedział te słowa. Przeszył go zimny dreszcz.

– Wytłumacz mi, co się stało – poprosił, starając się zachować spokój.

– Relacja Toma o jego wypadku w szkole bardzo mnie zainteresowała.

– Naprawdę?

– Z niejaką dumą oznajmił mi, jaką ma grupę krwi. Rzadko spotykaną, prawda?

– Tak mi się wydaje. Inną, niż moja – serce zaczęło mu walić.

– A jaką grupę krwi ty masz? – Harry uniósł brwi.

– Bardzo pospolitą. 0 Rh +.

 – Dziwne. Taką samą jak Edward. Za to ja –  brunet spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Mam grupę B Rh -. Jak Tom.

Louis patrzył na niego w milczeniu.

– Nic nie mówisz? Wyjaśnię więc dalej. Mój ojciec miał tę samą grupę krwi co Tom i ja. Podczas ostatniej choroby kilkakrotnie przetaczano mu krew, stąd wiem. Edward musiał odziedziczyć grupę krwi po swoim ojcu.

– Po swoim ojcu… –  powtórzył Louis jak echo – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Harry usiadł głębiej w fotelu. Jego twarz przybrała skupiony wyraz.

– Zaraz ci wyjaśnię. Edward był synem ciotki Olivii, Olivii Styles, siostry mojego ojca. To tajemnica, którą skrzętnie ukrywano. Sam nie miałem o niczym pojęcia, dopóki ojciec nie zachorował i nie powiedział mi. Ed nigdy nie poznał prawdy. Lepiej od innych wiesz, że takie wypadki się zdarzają. Dla mojej ciotki, trzydzieści lat temu, była to hańba, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna, z którym się związała, miał żonę. Tak dochodzimy do mojej matki. Ponieważ już od pewnego czasu jej zdrowie się pogarszało, postanowiła, w porozumieniu z ojcem, przyjść Olivii z pomocą i udawać, że sama spodziewa się dziecka, a ciąża jest przyczyną niedyspozycji. Ciotka wyjechała, a w odpowiednim czasie owoc jej grzechu, jak wówczas popularnie mówiono, został przemycony do Abbot's Wood. Matka niedługo po tym umarła, a poród uznano za przyczynę jej śmierci. Nikogo nie zdziwił powrót Olivii, która zajęła się nami i domem. Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że poświęciła resztę życia wychowaniu syna, udając, że jest jego ciotką, nie matką.

 W pokoju zaległa cisza. Louis czuł, jak między nim a Harrym wyrasta niewidzialna bariera.

– No co? – odezwał się brunet sarkastycznym tonem – Czyżbyś stracił głos?

Louis odwrócił wzrok. _Jak dziwnie._ Teraz, gdy nadszedł ten straszny moment, zrobiło mu się lżej na duszy, chociaż obawy nie zniknęły. _A jeśli Harry się od niego odwróci? Przecież już raz tak zrobił._ Nieugięty wyraz jego twarzy ostrzegał, że nie może liczyć na współczucie. _Co począć?_ Upieranie się, że identyczna grupa krwi to zbieg okoliczności, jest przecież bez sensu.

Mąż przyglądał się mu, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

– Chcesz zaprzeczyć, że Tom jest moim synem?

– Nie.

– To bardzo rozsądnie z twojej strony. Dziecko twoje i Edwarda nie mogłoby mieć tej grupy krwi, co Tom... i ja. Sąd prawdopodobnie nie uznałby ojcostwa na tej podstawie, gdyż badanie krwi raczej wyklucza, kto nie jest ojcem, niż potwierdza, kto nim jest. Niemniej zakładam, że Tom jest moim synem. Chyba, że – w spojrzeniu Harry’ego było wyzwanie – Tamtego lata zdołałeś mieć jeszcze trzeciego kochanka z odpowiednią grupą krwi.

– Nie – powiedział Louis po dłuższej chwili. Przełknął obelgę. Gniew bruneta był uzasadniony – Byłem głupi sądząc, że uda mi się ukryć to przed tobą. Nie znam się na grupach krwi, no i oczywiście, nic nie wiedziałem o losie ciotki Olivii. Biedactwo. Co za smutne życie, udawać, że nie jest matką...

– Twoje współczucie dla niej dobrze o tobie świadczy – przerwał mu ostro Harry – Ale w tej chwili, mimo że ciotka była mi naprawdę droga, bardziej interesujesz mnie ty. I Tom.

Przez moment Louis myślał, że Harry się na niego rzuci. Drżał. On jednak siedział bez ruchu, tylko oczy płonęły w jego twarzy.

– Dlaczego, na miłość boską, nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał, przerywając milczenie – Tamtego dnia, kiedy Ed wpadł do mojego gabinetu i oznajmił mi, że spodziewasz się jego dziecka i że chce się z tobą natychmiast ożenić, wpadłem we wściekłość. Zwymyślałem go i kategorycznie mu tego zabroniłem. Spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby mnie pierwszy raz w życiu widział i wybiegł...

 Harry zamilkł. Zbladł.

–  Wiem –  wyznał Louis cicho – Ed wrócił do Holy Lodge i powiedział mi, że zmieszałeś go z błotem. Na domiar złego przyłapał waszą pokojówkę, Clare, na podsłuchiwaniu. Biedny Ed, kompletnie nie wiedział, co robić, powtarzał mi tylko , żebym się nie martwił, że weźmiemy ślub i że uzna dziecko za swoje, bez względu na to, kto jest ojcem.

–  Bez względu na to, kto jest ojcem? –  powtórzył Harry z niedowierzaniem.

Louis spuścił wzrok i smutno kiwnął głową.

– Nie powiedziałem mu, że to ty. Nie potrafiłam zniszczyć jego iluzji, jakiego ma wspaniałego brata.

– Ale dlaczego, do diabła, myślał, że dziecko nie jest jego?

– Bo Edward i ja nigdy nie byliśmy kochankami – powiedział Louis beznamiętnym tonem.

Harry zerwał się i stanął nad nim.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Tom zawdzięcza swoje istnienie tamtemu  jednemu momentowi, kiedy...

Usiadł z powrotem. Milcząco wpatrywał się w ogień na kominku.

Louis  przyglądał  mu  się  z  boku.  Doskonale wiedział, że Harry cofa się myślą do...

 

Było wtedy wyjątkowo gorące parne popołudnie, takie samo, jakich wiele owego lata, kiedy grywali z Edem w tenisa na starym trawiastym korcie za domem. Z tą jednak różnicą, że po meczu Ed wymknął się na lotnisko, a on skorzystał z zaproszenia, żeby przed powrotną jazdą do Holy Lodge wziąć prysznic. Myślał, że nikogo nie ma i drzwi od łazienki zamknął tylko na klamkę. Harry tymczasem siedział w swoim gabinecie. Pracował. Upał dawał mu się we znaki, więc w końcu postanowił się odświeżyć. I wtedy, w ostatnim miejscu, gdzie by się jego spodziewał, zobaczył Louisa Tomlinsona. Nie wiadomo, które z nich było bardziej zaskoczone. Obaj zamarli. I właśnie w tym samym ułamku sekundy, kiedy Louis sięgnął po ręcznik, Harry chciał mu go podać. _Gdyby nasze ręce się nie spotkały_ , myślał Louis z rozpaczą, _może nie doszłoby do niczego. Ale wystarczyło, że nasze dłonie się zetknęły i obaj straciliśmy głowę._ Harry nogą zatrzasnął drzwi i przyciągnął go do siebie. 

Wszystko skończyło się tak samo nagle i gwałtownie, jak się zaczęło. Ogarnął ich żal i poczucie winy. Louis płakał.

 

– Po tym, co się stało, nie mogłem spojrzeć ci w twarz – powiedział Harry, wciąż patrząc w ogień – Myślałem, że czujesz do mnie wstręt.

– A ja myślałem, że to ty czujesz wstręt do mnie – odparł Louis. Westchnął – Starałem się więc schodzić ci z oczu. Ed podejrzewał, że coś jest nie w porządku, nalegał, żebym mu się zwierzył. Kiedy się zorientowałem, że będę miał dziecko, byłem tak przerażony, że mu o tym powiedziałem. Ale o tobie nie wspomniałem ani słowa. Ed nie dopytywał się o szczegóły. Pobiegł do ciebie, a Clare, która wszystko słyszała, roztrąbiła wieści po okolicy. O mojej tajemnicy mówiło całe Holmes Chapel, z tym, że Clare przypisywała ojcostwo dziecka niewłaściwemu mężczyźnie.

Louis przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Tego dnia Edward był tak zdruzgotany, że pojechałem z nim na lotnisko. Miał odbyć swój pierwszy samodzielny lot. To była moja wina, że się zabił. Nie mógł się skoncentrować, bo myślał o czym innym.                     

– Mylisz się, Lou –  Harry gwałtownie zwrócił się w jego stronę – Jeśli ktoś jest winien jego  śmierci, to ja. Moja wściekłość.                                              

– Może tak mu było przeznaczone – powiedział Louis smutno.                                                              

– Może – Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco – Czy kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie  tamtego  dnia po śmierci Eda, miałeś zamiar powiedzieć mi prawdę?

– Tak. Miałem – w błękitnych oczach pojawił się gniew – Niestety, ty nie chciałeś się niczego dowiedzieć.

 

Ich drugie brzemienne w skutki spotkanie było jeszcze mniej fortunne, niż pierwsze. Długo trwało, zanim Louis zebrał się na odwagę, żeby zobaczyć się z Harrym. Kilkakrotnie jechał już nawet do Abbot's Wood, lecz zawsze, zanim dotarł do furtki, ogarniał go taki strach, że zawracał do domu, kompletnie zdesperowany i rozbity. Doszły go jednak wieści o planowanej podróży Harry’ego i nie miał już wyboru. Jeśli chciał z nim porozmawiać, musiał się pospieszyć.

 Pani Benson skierowała go do letniego domku, gdzie, jak wyjaśniła, od śmierci brata Harry spędzał większość czasu. Louis przeszedł przez ogród, minął stary kort tenisowy i dotarł nad brzeg wyznaczającej granicę posiadłości rzeki. Harry leżał na leżaku; patrzył w dal, książka wysunęła mu się z ręki. Na jego widok Louisa opuściła odwaga. Uciekłby jak najprędzej, ale w tym właśnie momencie pod jego stopą trzasnęła gałązka i Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie. Zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Witam, panie Tomlinson –  Louis zląkł się jego zimnych, gniewnych oczu – Czym mogę służyć?

– Słyszałem, że wyjeżdżasz – wyszeptał.

– I przyszedłeś życzyć mi dobrej drogi? Jak to miło z twojej strony.

– Nie dlatego przyszedłem – głośno przełknął ślinę – Mam pewien kłopot.

– Masz kłopot! – brunet roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie – Wszyscy mamy. Ale mów. Jeśli trapią cię wyrzuty sumienia, przynajmniej to nas łączy.

Louis nie znajdował słów, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, iż łączy ich jeszcze coś więcej. To było ponad jego siły. Poczuł, jak dłonie się mu pocą. Wytarł je o uda. Mężczyzna, którego widział przed sobą, był kimś obcym. Nie miał nic wspólnego z owym namiętnym kochankiem, równie jak on bezsilnym wobec zrządzenia losu.

– Spodziewam się dziecka – powiedział w końcu śmiało.

– Wiem o tym. Edward mi powiedział – Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Oddychał szybko; Tomlinson dostrzegł występujące mu na skroniach żyły – A teraz, jak przypuszczam, przyszedłeś winić Eda. Wolnego, mój drogi. Ed nie żyje. Nie może się bronić. Za to ja mogę. Jaki masz dowód na to, że to on jest ojcem? No? Mów!

Harry chwycił go za ramiona i mocno potrząsnął.

W tym momencie coś umarło w sercu Louisa, i narodziło się coś nowego – niepohamowana duma. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał Stylesowi prosto w twarz.

– Zabierz ręce – powiedział spokojnie i z godnością.

Harry cofnął się, odrobinę zażenowany.

– Nie mam, rzecz jasna, żadnego dowodu. Nie pomyślałem, że będzie mi potrzebny.

– Ale o pieniądzach pomyślałeś. O pieniądzach Stylesów.

– O tym też nie – Louis miał wrażenie, że od momentu przyjazdu tutaj postarzał się o sto lat – Szukałem pocieszenia, współczucia, zresztą sam nie wiem czego. Wiem za to, że zgłosiłem się pod niewłaściwy adres. Żegnaj, Haz. Już nigdy cię o nic nie poproszę.

– Lou! Zaczekaj...

 

Nagle wrócił do rzeczywistości. Zauważył, że Harry wciąż czeka na odpowiedź.

– Zamierzałem powiedzieć ci prawdę, ale podejrzenie, że to Edward jest ojcem, doprowadzało cię do furii. Uniemożliwiłeś mi wyznanie, że to z tobą jestem w ciąży. Pomyślałbyś, że chcę wykorzystać sytuację, prawda? Że zamiast biednego nieżyjącego Eda chcę złapać w sidła bogatego, cieszącego się dobrym zdrowiem Harry’ego. Ale nie. Co sił w nogach pedałowałem do Holmes Chapel. Pojechałem prosto do Cassie Page i wszystko jej opowiedziałem. O tym, kto jest ojcem, ani wówczas, ani nigdy potem, nie pisnąłem słówka. To Clare Baker rozsiewała plotki.

– Ale na miłość boską, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi później? Przecież zaraz się opamiętałem i przybiegłem do Holy Lodge błagać, żebyś za mnie wyszedł. Powiedzieć ci, że zastąpię twojemu dziecku ojca... powiedzieć cokolwiek, byleś stał się mój.

– Po to przyjechałeś? –  Louis był śmiertelnie blady – Myślałem, że chcesz mi zaproponować pieniądze.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Dlatego zatrzasnąłeś mi drzwi przed nosem?

– Wmówiłem sobie, że cię nienawidzę.

– I miałeś powody. Nie mniejsze, niż ja sam –  dodał – Wyraz przerażenia na twojej twarzy mnie prześladował. Czułem się jak morderca. Niewiarygodne. Na klęczkach chciałbym błagać cię o przebaczenie, a równocześnie ogarnia mnie żal, że zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu.

– To cię tak złości, Haz? Gniewasz się, że na dziesięć lat pozbawiłem cię Toma?

– To także – Harry przyglądał się badawczo jego obojętnej minie – Karą objąłeś nas wszystkich. Zatajając fakt, kto spłodził Toma, nie tylko pozbawiłaś chłopca ojca, ale także samego siebie męża.

– Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, jakie naprawdę są twoje uczucia? – bronił się Louis – Dla mnie byłeś rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, rycerzem bez skazy, który napawał mnie lękiem. Twoje słowa śmiertelnie mnie przeraziły.

Zapanowała cisza. Louis w zamyśleniu obracał ślubną obrączkę na palcu. Po chwili spojrzał na Harry’ego i z dziwnym, smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy odezwał się:

– W końcu jednak wzięliśmy ślub. Gdyby to była bajka, żylibyśmy długo i szczęśliwie.

– Mogliśmy zacząć o wiele wcześniej – Harry pochylił się nad nim, wziął go za ramiona i podniósł z fotela. Ich oczy spotkały się. Louis nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Czasu nie da się cofnąć – odparł – Mamy chwilę obecną i to, co los nam zgotował na przyszłość. Bardzo się na mnie gniewasz?

– Nie mam prawa się gniewać. Ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o tych dziesięciu latach – ścisnął go aż do bólu – Taką podjąłeś decyzję.

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy! W największych nawet marzeniach nie przypuszczałem, że zechcesz... – coś w jego zielonych oczach zmusiło Louisa, żeby zamilknąć.

–  Że zechcę Toma – zapytał aksamitnym głosem brunet  – Czy ciebie?

– Bardziej Toma, niż  jego niezamężną  matkę!

Chciał go zranić, chciał, żeby poznał ból, podobny do tego, jaki sam mu zadał.

–  Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał cicho Harry.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Nadal chcesz być moim mężem?

– Nie, jeśli taka jest twoja wola – odpowiedział nie swoim głosem Louis.

Czuł, jak krew tężeje mu w żyłach. Patrzył na Harry’ego. Jakżeby chciał wejrzeć w jego myśli! Harry jednak przymknął powieki, a jego twarz wyglądała jak rzeźbiona w drewnie.

– Separacja byłaby dla Toma ogromnym wstrząsem, nie sądzisz? –  odezwał się po chwili, odwracając wzrok.

Louis opadł na fotel. Przez chwilę zupełnie zapomniał o synu.

–  Masz rację – zawahał się – Chciałbyś, żebym mu powiedział, kto jest jego ojcem?

– Nie mam prawa tego od ciebie żądać. Poza tym nie wiadomo, jak on to przyjmie. Może będzie chciał wiedzieć dlaczego, do cholery, zostawiłem was samych na te wszystkie lata. Nie bardzo wiem, jak chłopcu w jego wieku wytłumaczyć, że są momenty, kiedy dojrzały mężczyzna potrafi zachować się jak szaleniec.

– Mógłbym wziąć winę na siebie.

– Nie zawsze postępowałem jak należy, to prawda, ale nie mam zamiaru zasłaniać się tobą i uchylać się od odpowiedzialności za zaistniałą sytuację.

– Zostawmy więc tę kwestię na później.

Louisa ogarnęło nagle straszliwe przygnębienie. Mylił się ten, kto  twierdził,  że  spowiedź  przynosi  ulgę  duszy.

– Sposobność sama się kiedyś nadarzy, jeśli... jeśli będziemy się zachowywać, jakby się nic nie stało. Czy tego właśnie chcesz?

– Chcę o wiele, wiele więcej, ale na razie i tyle wystarczy.

– Czuję się zmęczony. Chyba się położę.

Po tych słowach zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

– Może lepiej będzie, jeśli prześpię się dziś w garderobie – zaproponował Harry beznamiętnym głosem.

– Jeśli tak chcesz.

Louis powoli zbliżył się do drzwi, które Harry dla niego otworzył. Mijając go, uśmiechnął się z przymusem. Był u kresu sił. Wolno szedł po schodach na górę i dalej korytarzem do drzwi sypialni. Tutaj nareszcie mógł oddać się rozpaczy. Nie płakał jednak; leżał tylko z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszki, aż w końcu w obawie, że Harry może wejść i zobaczyć jego ból, wstał i zaczął szykować się do snu. Zasnąć jednak nie potrafił. W szerokim podwójnym łożu, w którym podczas swojego krótkiego małżeństwa doświadczył tyle rozkoszy, czuł się straszliwie samotny. Gdzieś w środku nocy usłyszał, jak Harry wchodzi do pokoju obok. Z odgłosów obijania się o meble wywnioskował, że szuka ukojenia w butelce. _Może powinienem  zrobić to samo?_ Potem usłyszał, jak Harry przewraca się z boku na bok na wąskiej kozetce. Nie mógł zasnąć. Jak widać alkohol również nie był dobrym lekarstwem na zmartwienia.

 

***

Następnego ranka przy śniadaniu, dzięki wesołemu towarzystwu Toma, udało im się ukryć chłodny nastrój, jaki zapanował między nimi. Chłopiec czuł się lepiej i mógł już kuśtykać po domu. Nie chcąc, żeby forsował nogę, Harry zaproponował grę w szachy.

Louis oddalił się pod pretekstem, że musi spakować ubranie Toma przed jego powrotem do szkoły; tak naprawdę chciał schować swą zbyt wyrazistą twarz przed badawczym spojrzeniem męża. Ta noc była koszmarem nie do zniesienia. Ileż to razy chciał się zerwać, pobiec do garderoby i błagać Harry’ego, by wrócił, gdzie jego miejsce. Powstrzymywał się jednak. Widząc rano jego podkrążone oczy, domyślił się, że brunet też nie zasnął ani na chwilę. Tom rzucał im ukradkiem ciekawskie spojrzenia, jak gdyby podejrzewając, że coś między nimi zaszło, ale nic na ten temat nie powiedział. Przed odjazdem zjadł olbrzymi lunch, a kiedy podskakując na jednej nodze poszedł do kuchni pożegnać się z Bensonami, Louis i Harry zostali tylko we dwoje.

– Bardzo mało zjadłeś – zauważył Harry.

– Nie jestem głodny. Niezbyt dobrze się czuję. Obawiam się jakiejś infekcji.

Bolała go głowa i było mu niedobrze. Portugalska opalenizna już znikła i Louis wiedział, że musi wyglądać okropnie.

– Jeśli źle się czujesz –  powiedział Harry zaniepokojonym tonem – Połóż się i odpocznij. Sam mogę odwieźć Toma. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

O to się nie bał. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że od kiedy Harry wkroczył w ich życie, matka chwilowo przestała się liczyć. Myśl, że niedawno odnalezione szczęście jego dziecka mogłoby zostać zniweczone, była dla Louisa nie do zniesienia. _Koniecznie musimy dojść do porozumienia_ , postanowił.

– Dziękuję. Rzeczywiście czuję się nieszczególnie – uśmiechnął się do męża z wdzięcznością – Może uda mi się popracować trochę nad rachunkami.

Harry uniósł brwi.

– Nie chciałbym  się wtrącać,  myślę jednak,  że raczej  powinieneś  odpocząć –  A  zwracając  się  do Toma,  który akurat nadszedł,  dodał – Możemy jechać. Mama zostaje, źle się czuje.

Tom niezbyt się zmartwił. Louis uśmiał się, widząc, że najważniejsze dla niego okazało się wielkie pudło smakołyków, przygotowane przez panią Benson.

 _Jak szybko dzieci przyzwyczajają się do nowych warunków,_ myślał, machając im na pożegnanie. _Nie tak dawno temu ja byłem jedyną ostoją w jego życiu. Teraz ma ten dom, poczucie bezpieczeństwa i... i Harry’ego. Zrobię wszystko, żeby tego nie stracił._ Westchnął.

– Położę się na trochę – powiedział do pani Benson wtykając głowę do kuchni.

 – Bardzo rozsądnie – odpowiedziała gospodyni, słysząc jego suchy kaszel.

Pani Benson zaprowadziła go na górę i posłała łóżko. Jak cudownie móc się położyć! Louis był tak zmęczony, że pragnął jedynie zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć o gwałtownych emocjach wczorajszej nocy. Gdyby tylko minął ten paskudny ból. Straszliwy. Jakaś olbrzymia ręka miażdżyła mu żebra. _Mam chyba zawał_ , pomyślał, wpadając w panikę. _Nigdy już nie zobaczę ani Toma, ani Harry’ego. Powinienem był błagać, żeby wczoraj tu spał. Może nigdy już nie będziemy dzielić tego łóżka. Boże! Żeby on tu był! Teraz, zaraz!_

Kiedy pani Benson po kilku minutach wróciła, niosąc coś ciepłego do wypicia, wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie na błyszczące oczy i rumieńce chorego. Bezzwłocznie zadzwoniła po doktora.

– Nie  potrzebuję  lekarza – irytował  się  Louis – Chcę Harry’ego.

– Dobrze,  kochanie  – uspokajała go  gospodyni – Zaraz tu będzie, zobaczysz.

Kiedy Harry nadjechał, lekarz właśnie badał Louisa. Brunet wbiegł na górę, przeskakując po kilka schodów na raz i wpadł do sypialni.

– Lou… – z niepokojem spojrzał na lekarza – Doktorze, co jest mojemu mężowi?

– Zapalenie oskrzeli.

– Tylko zapalenie oskrzeli? – upewniał się Louis. Próbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Tylko! – odpowiedział doktor Grimshaw i dodał, zamykając torbę – Pański mąż obawiał się, że to zawał.

Harry usiadł ciężko na brzegu łóżka jak porażony. Wziął Louisa za rękę i powiedział ochrypłym głosem:

– Na pewno  skutki  odżywania się samymi fastfoodami.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Choroba pańskiego męża wynika najprawdopodobniej z przepracowania i długotrwałego napięcia nerwowego. Organizm zaprotestował. Ale proszę się nie martwić. Za kilka tygodni wróci do siebie.

Louisowi jakby zabrakło powietrza. Zaczął kasłać, chwycił się za bok.

– Co ze sklepem? –  spytał, kiedy już mógł mówić.

Odpowiedź Harry’egobył krótka i niezbyt parlamentarna. Doktor Grimshaw poparł go, chichocząc.

– Słusznie. Niech pan zajmie się tą sprawą sam, a ja tymczasem przepiszę lekarstwa.

 


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

 

 

Rekonwalescencja trwała dłużej, niż się spodziewano. Louis, chociaż tak bardzo pragnął szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, sam sobie szkodził ustawicznym zamartwianiem się, że jego choroba wypadła w tak nieodpowiedniej chwili.

– Lou – upominał go wciąż Harry – Przestaniesz się wreszcie zadręczać na śmierć? Perrie doskonale daje sobie radę w sklepie. Tom jest w internacie, o co więc chodzi?

Louis nie potrafił się zdobyć na to, żeby mu powiedzieć. Bez przerwy myślał o dziwnym stanie zawieszenia, jaki zapanował w ich wzajemnych stosunkach. Złożyło się na to wiele czynników, z których może najważniejszym było wyraźne zalecenie doktora Grimshawa: przede wszystkim sen; dużo snu i czasowa wstrzemięźliwość w sprawach seksu. Harry więc nadal sypiał na wąskiej kozetce w garderobie, a Louis przewracał się z boku na bok w ich podwójnym łożu.

Czuł się w tym małżeństwie jak ktoś, kto szuka drogi przez pole minowe. Tyle było niedomówień, tłumionych uczuć, fizycznej tęsknoty, której nie osłabiła choroba. Co przeżywał Harry, nie miał pojęcia. Jeśli odczuwał to samo, co on, nie okazywał tego, pochłonięty pracą nad książką o wyspach Fidżi. Gdy skończył, pojechał do Londynu zobaczyć się z wydawcą. Odwiedził też swojego agenta.

Wrócił zmartwiony. Louis odpoczywał właśnie na leżaku przed domem, zły na siebie za to, że wyrwanie kilku chwastów tak go wyczerpało. Rozpromienił się na widok męża. Harry zdjął marynarkę i z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł obok niego na trawie.

– Masz jakieś kłopoty? Po twojej minie widać, że coś jest nie tak.

– Lou. Jak się czujesz? Powiedz prawdę.

– O wiele lepiej. Trochę się męczę, jeśli, na przykład, popielę dłużej, albo zrobię coś w tym rodzaju, ale ból już minął. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Już wkrótce powinienem wyjechać do Brazylii, nie chciałbym jednak zostawiać cię w takim stanie. Same oczy i...

– Nos? – dodał Louis, śmiejąc się przy tym.

– Wcale nie – brunet łagodnie pogładził palcem wspomniany organ – Kości policzkowe.

Myśl, że Harry’ego nie będzie, przeszyła Louisa bólem ostrzejszym niż niedawny kaszel. Uśmiechnął się mimo to i zapewnił go, że jest w dobrej formie.

– Tylko nie wyjedź przed meczem Toma. Poza tym nie ma żadnych innych przeciwwskazań – powiedział.

Harry przyglądał się mu uważnie.

– Gdyby ta podróż nie była przygotowywana już od tak dawna, nawet by mi do głowy nie przyszło jechać.

– Ależ musisz. A kiedy wrócisz, będę zdrów jak ryba, obiecuję.

 

***

W ciągu następnych dni Louis starał się zachować wesołą twarz i pogodny nastrój, ale kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. Pojechał nawet z Harrym do szkoły Toma na najważniejszy mecz piłki nożnej i po raz pierwszy od powrotu z Portugalii dał się zaprosić na obiad do restauracji. Harry nie zrobił jednak żadnej wzmianki na temat ich intymnych stosunków. Kiedy ostatecznie pomachał mu ręką na pożegnanie, Louisa ogarnęło uczucie straszliwej samotności.

– Uważam, że doktor Grimshaw powinien znowu rzucić na ciebie okiem, mój kochany – oświadczyła tego wieczoru pani Benson na widok nietkniętego jedzenia – Ostatni raz badał cię tydzień, dwa tygodnie temu?

Louis nawet nie chciał słyszeć o wzywaniu doktora do domu. Postanowił zwyczajnie umówić się na wizytę, a potem wstąpić do sklepu, zobaczyć jak Perrie daje sobie radę.

– Kiepsko wyglądasz – powitała go przyjaciółka – Siadaj, na miłość boską. Zrobię ci herbaty.

Louis usiadł na dobrze znanym szezlongu i czekając, aż woda się zagotuje, rozglądał się wokół. Sklep robił korzystne wrażenie. Za jego zgodą Perrie wystawiła tu niektóre ze swoich prac. Jej ceramika ozdabiała stół kredensowy na wystawie, a w głębi, gdzie nie dochodziło zbyt ostre światło, wisiała grupa akwarel przedstawiających widoki okolicy. Pod nimi  dostrzegł główkę chłopca, rzadki przykład zainteresowania artystki ludzkim modelem.

– Obiecałaś mi to sprzedać. Drugi raz Tom nie usiedzi tak spokojnie.

– W porządku. Napiszę „sprzedane"–  Perrie podała mu kubek – Powiesiłam też kilka obrazów Zayna. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.

Louis nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Akwarele Zayna były bardzo dobre; tworzył nastrojowe studia natury.

– Zayn ma duży talent – skomentował.

– Tak – zgodziła się Perrie – I to nie tylko do pędzla. Och, Lou! Zarumieniłeś się. Jak się czujesz?

– Po pierwsze oszołomiony. Doktor Grimshaw poinformował mnie właśnie, że jestem w ciąży – Louis roześmiał się, widząc zdumioną minę przyjaciółki – Wszystko zwalałem na zapalenie oskrzeli, a tu się okazuje, że nowy Styles jest w drodze.

– Gratulacje. Cieszysz się?

– Nie wiem. Chyba tak.

– Nie wiesz?

– Cóż – Louis zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką – Stwarza to pewne komplikacje. Chodźmy na zaplecze.

Perrie podeszła do drzwi i zamknęła je na klucz. Następnie odwróciła do szyby wywieszkę z napisem „Zamknięte" i powiedziała:

– Chodźmy do biura, Lou. Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

 

***

Louis wracał do Abbot's Wood z lżejszym sercem. Jego choroba nie była wcale chorobą, a obietnicą obdarzenia Harry’ego kolejnym dzieckiem. Co więcej, Perrie i Zayn chcieliby przejąć sklep i częściowo zamienić go w galerię, gdzie wystawialiby własne prace.

Louis zaraz napisał obszerny list do Harry’ego i wysłał go, zgodnie z instrukcją, na poste restante. Opisał wszystkie nowiny, wielokrotnie podkreślając radość z oczekiwanego dziecka. _Przynajmniej tym razem nasze dziecko przyjdzie na świat jak pan Bóg przykazał. W następnym liście dam ci znać, jak zareagował Tom._

Bensonowie byli uradowani. Robili wokół niego tyle zamieszania i tak mu we wszystkim dogadzali, że błagał o litość i trochę spokoju. Niecierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego. Poza krótkim telefonem z Rio, zaraz po przyjeździe, i paroma kartkami wysłanymi z trasy, nie miał od niego żadnych wiadomości.

– Pamiętasz, co powiedział Bannister? – przypomniał Tom, który, ku jego ogromnej uldze, oszalał z radości – Jak myślisz, to będzie chłopiec?

Louis wytłumaczył mu, że nie ma wpływu na płeć dziecka. Tom obiecał pogodzić się z faktem, jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka, ale wolałby brata. Wciąż nie był wiadomo, co Harry myśli na ten temat, a w ostatnim swoim liście napisał, że żadne wieści od męża do niego nie dotarły. Z każdego słowa wyzierał niepokój o jego zdrowie, a Louis ze swej strony martwił się o niego. Tęsknił za mężem i w kolejnych listach powtarzał nowiny, na wypadek, gdyby korespondencja gdzieś się zawieruszyła.

Podczas letnich wakacji Louis zabrał Toma na kilka tygodni do Kornwalii. Rozkoszował się pobytem w wygodnym hotelu; przedtem zawsze zatrzymywali się na kempingach. Tom też bawił się dobrze, choć trochę jednak żałował, że Harry nie mógł z nimi pojechać.

Dni mijały, a wieści od Harry’ego nie było. Louis co wieczór telefonował do Bensonów, ale listy z Brazylii nie nadchodziły. Cieszył się więc trochę z powrotu do Abbot's Wood. W zupełnie irracjonalny sposób czuł, że tam będzie bliżej Harry’ego. W chwili gdy ujrzał Bensona, czekającego na nich na stacji, lęk ścisnął jej serce.

– Są jakieś wieści? –  spytał Tom.

– Jak się masz, chłopcze? – odpowiedział Benson z wahaniem w głosie. Wziął dwie walizki. Tom niósł swoją – Wsiądźmy najpierw do samochodu.

 _Najpierw_. Louisowi zrobiło się słabo. Przełknął ślinę. Poczuł wyraźne kopnięcie w podbrzuszu. To mały Styles dawał o sobie znać.

– Czy coś się stało, Benson? – spytał z naleganiem w głosie, kiedy tylko znaleźli się w aucie.

– Dzwonił pan Shelton, agent Harry’ego. Wygląda na to, że sportowy samolot, którym Harry podróżował, zaginął. Ambasada brytyjska w Rio zawiadomiła ich biuro. Pan Shelton obiecał być z nami w stałym kontakcie.

– Nie martw się mamo – Tom, bardzo blady, uścisnął jego rękę – Harry’emu nic się nie stanie. Na pewno musieli gdzieś awaryjnie wylądować. A teraz przedzierają się przez dżunglę.

Louis uśmiechnął się wbrew woli. Nie miał serca powiedzieć chłopcu, że Harry nie jest Supermanem. Dla niego był.

– Masz rację – powiedział głosem tak opanowanym, że jego samego to zdziwiło – Może, zanim dotrzemy do domu, będą już jakieś nowe wiadomości.

I Simon Shelton, i przedstawiciel ambasady zadzwonili do niego jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Potwierdzili jednak tylko to, co już wiedział. Obaj współczuli mu i obiecali, że zawiadomią go o każdej nowej informacji.

– Czy mógłbym ci w czymś pomóc, Louis? – dopytywał się bardzo przejęty Shelton – Nie krępuj się. Powiedz.

Louis podziękował mu. Nikt w niczym nie mógł mu pomóc, tylko Harry. _Błąka się gdzieś w gęstych lasach dorzecza Amazonki, ale żyje_. Uczepił się tej wersji. Nawet przez jedno mgnienie nie pomyślał, że mógłby go stracić na zawsze.

Tom nie odstępował go ani na chwilę. Siedząc na sofie wtulił się w niego, jakby jego bliskość działała na niego kojąco. On również potrzebował ciepła jego ręki w swojej dłoni i nawet niechętnie posłał go w końcu do łóżka. Pani Benson, na której twarzy malowała się troska, przyniosła mu szklankę ciepłego mleka, żeby mógł zasnąć. Nie chcąc robić gospodyni przykrości, Louis wypił mleko, wątpił jednak, czy w ogóle zazna snu, dopóki nie dowie się, że Harry jest cały i zdrowy.

 

 

***

Powoli mijał dzień za dniem. Żadnych nowych wiadomości nie było. Z początku Tom trzymał się kurczowo jego boku, pewny, że telefon zaraz zadzwoni. Ale kiedy aparat dzwonił, okazywało się, że to agent Harry’ego albo jego wydawca. Obaj wciąż zapewniali Louisa ,że robi się wszystko, co w ludzkiej mocy, by odnaleźć jego męża, że brazylijscy piloci należą do światowej czołówki, i że ich misja się powiedzie. Louis słuchał cierpliwie i dziękował za wszystko; zapewniał ich, że czuje się dobrze i nigdy nie zdradził się, że w jego głowie rozbrzmiewa krzyk: _chcę Harry’ego, dlaczego nie poruszycie nieba i ziemi, żeby go znaleźć!_

Po pewnym czasie Tom znowu zaczął chodzić na ryby w towarzystwie Bena Todda, który prawie zamieszkał w Abbot's Wood. Louis cieszył się z tego, ponieważ mógł  popłakać w samotności. Przy chłopcu nigdy sobie na to nie pozwolił. Ciąża stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna, a dziecko, z początku bardzo spokojne, kopało, jakby chcąc nadrobić zaległości. Perrie, która zaglądała do niego prawie co wieczór po zamknięciu sklepu, oświadczyła:

– To znak, że Harry wróci.

Louis kiwnął głową.

– Gdybym w to nie wierzył, oszalałbym – wyznał– A to – dodał, gładząc brzuch – Nie wyszłoby maleństwu na dobre, prawda?

Pocieszając wciąż Toma i Bensonów, sam nabierał większej nadziei. Powtarzanie sobie, że Harry gdzieś tam żyje, pomagało mu przetrwać do następnego dnia. Gdyby umarł, wiedziałby tym. Tylko dzięki temu przeświadczeniu nie załamał się kompletnie.

 _Żadnych  wieści,  a  Tom już  wkrótce  wyjedzie  do szkoły._ Ze względu na niego, to oczywiście dobrze. Lepiej się będzie czuł w towarzystwie kolegów, niż próbując zachowywać się jak dorosły mężczyzna i być pomocą i ostoją dla matki.

Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, mimo że żył w ustawicznym stresie, w drugiej połowie ciąży Louis czuł się znakomicie. Wytrwale jadł i pił wszystko, co zalecił mu doktor Grimshaw, pracował w ogrodzie, pomagał pani Benson prowadzić dom. Robił na drutach, czytał, raz zjadł obiad z Perrie i Zaynem. Każdego wieczoru modlił się o bezpieczny powrót Harry’ego i regularnie chodził do kościoła, chociaż musiał wówczas znosić współczujące pytania mieszkańców Holmes Chapel. Niedzielne nabożeństwo działało na niego kojąco.

*

Jesień tego roku wydawała się wyjątkowo piękna. Ale listopadowy dzień, w którym Louis otrzymał wiadomość, zasnuty był mgłą. Odnaleziono samolot i ciało. Po tylu miesiącach w dżungli identyfikacja zwłok była trudna, uznano jednak, że to Harry.

Louis odłożył słuchawkę jak w transie. Dostrzegł przy sobie obojga Bensonów, których zbolałe twarze stanowiły odbicie jego własnej. Jego umysł buntował się, nie wierząc, że Harry nie żyje. A jednak to musi być prawda, bo sama myśl o jego śmierci przeszywała go bólem. Oddychał z trudem. Pani Benson otoczyła go ramionami i łagodnie kołysząc, uspokajała przez łzy.

– To nieprawda – szlochał – To niemożliwe. Tak  bardzo go  kocham... 

Głos przeszedł w jęk. Ponownie przeszył go ból.

– Co się stało? – wykrzyknęła przerażona gospodyni.

– Chyba rodzę!

Zapanowało  istne  pandemonium.  Pani  Benson pobiegła spakować torbę, a jej mąż telefonował do szpitala. Po chwili Louis leżał już na sali porodowej, usiłując pogodzić się z faktem, że dziecko postanowiło przyjść na świat o wiele za wcześnie. Starał się robić, co mu kazano, poród jednak był ciężki; w końcu krzykiem zaczął wzywać Harry’ego. A potem nagle było już po wszystkim.

– Nic mu nie jest? – dopytywał się przestraszony.

– Musi spędzić kilka tygodni w inkubatorze, bo to maleństwo – pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niego, chcąc dodać mu otuchy – Ale nic mu nie brakuje. Jest tylko pewien szkopuł. To nie on, to ona.

Louis w osłupieniu wpatrywał się w dziewczynę.

– Tatuś się rozczaruje?

– Nie. On...On...

 Nie mógł dalej mówić. Łzy zaczęły mu płynąć po policzkach. Szlochał tak bardzo, że w końcu dano mu proszek nasenny, by odpoczął po cierpieniach, fizycznych i duchowych, jakich doznał w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin.

 

***

W sobotę, kiedy Louis przywiózł córeczkę do domu, Toma zwolniono ze szkoły. Mimo że urodziła się przed terminem, panna Styles krótko przebywała w inkubatorze i szybko oddano ją matce.

– Ale mała –  wyszeptał onieśmielony Tom, kiedy maleńka piąstka zacisnęła się wokół jego palca – Za to gardło ma mocne – dodał, słysząc, jak siostra domaga się jedzenia.

– Tak – zgodził się Louis, podając niemowlęciu butelkę – U ciebie synku wszystko dobrze?

Tom kiwnął obojętnie głową.

– W porządku –  odparł – Może to była pomyłka, mamo. Może to wcale nie Harry.

Louis z trudem przełknął ślinę. Tom powiedział na głos to, co sam czuł, nieludzkie byłoby jednak podtrzymywanie fałszywych nadziei w sercu chłopca.

– Powinniśmy zacząć się przyzwyczajać do tej myśli, synku, że znowu jest nas dwoje, z tą różnicą, że teraz mamy to zawiniątko, którym musimy się opiekować.

– Mamy też Bensonów – dodał Tom, najwyraźniej starając się go pocieszyć – No i mieszkamy tutaj. A to znaczy, że ty nie musisz pracować.

– Tak, kochanie. Możemy korzystać z tego, co Harry nam ... –  zająknął się – Harry nie chciałby, żeby było nam ciężko – dokończył.

Tom kiwnął głową, wyraźnie wzruszony. Pociągnął nosem i odezwał się:

– Szkoda tylko, że nie mógł spędzić razem z nami chociaż jednej gwiazdki.

 


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutro epilog, cieszycie się? :D

 

Tom przyjechał na ferie świąteczne poważniejszy niż zazwyczaj, ale, jak stwierdził Louis w duchu, robił wrażenie jakby pogodzonego z losem. Ku jego ogromnej radości od razu oszalał na punkcie swojej małej siostry.

– Budzi cię w nocy? – zapytał – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

– Już teraz nie. Ale, ale, nie zdążyłem jeszcze usprawiedliwić się przed tobą, że to nie braciszek.

– Nieważne. Poza tym, to przecież nie twoja wina.

– To  wielce wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony, mój drogi.

– Tak naprawdę winien jest Harry – oświadczył Tom.

Louis zachłysnął się herbatą.

– To nie jest niczyja wina, synku.

– Wiem. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to nie ty decydujesz o płci –  poinformował go Tom uprzejmie.

*

Święta zbliżały się szybko i w pewnym sensie Louis cieszył się z tego. I zakupy, i przygotowania do obiadu, na który zaprosił Perrie i Zayna, i dziecko, wszystko to razem sprawiło, że czuł się bardziej zmęczony i w efekcie lepiej ostatnio sypiał. W wigilię wstał wcześniej. Wykąpał i nakarmił małą tak, żeby oddać ją pod opiekę Bensonów, a samemu móc w spokoju zjeść śniadanie z Tomem. Przy stole chłopiec zaczął wyliczać, co już zostało załatwione:

– Choinka jest, prezenty zapakowane. Aha, mamo, przygotowałeś pończochę dla małej?

Louis zapewnił go, że jeśli o nią chodzi, niczego nie zapomniał.

– Mam  dzisiaj  zamiar  odpocząć  – powiedział – Na tyle, na ile mała mi pozwoli, bo jutro będę musiał pomóc pani Benson w kuchni. Nie mogę zwalić całej roboty na nią.

Tom poszedł zobaczyć, jak Bensonowie dają sobie radę z jego siostrą, a Louis skorzystał z chwili spokoju i nalał sobie drugą filiżankę kawy. Tak był pochłonięty poranną gazetą, że prawie nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek przy wejściu.  _Pewnie listonosz_. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się; Louis, przekonany, że to Tom z naręczem świątecznych kartek, odwrócił się i zadrżał. Harry. Zarośnięty, w za dużym, obszarpanym ubraniu, ze zmęczoną twarzą i przekrwionymi oczami, a jednak on.

Louis krzyknął nie swoim głosem; po policzkach popłynęły mu łzy. Rzucił się w jego rozpostarte ramiona i ukrył twarz w jego szyi, obejmując go tak silnie, że słyszał bicie jego serca. Zaraz jednak podniósł głowę i wybuchnął śmiechem. Ich oczy, ich usta spotkały się. Życie odzyskało sens.

– Dostałeś moją wiadomość? – wymamrotał Harry.

– Jaką wiadomość?

Nie dbał o wiadomości. Harry był tu, w jego ramionach, i tylko to się liczyło.

– Ktoś  miał  się  wczoraj  z  tobą  skontaktować – wyjaśnił brunet między pocałunkami. Jego ręce wędrowały po ciele Louisa, przyciskając go coraz mocniej.

– Telefon był zepsuty.

– Nadal jest. Próbowałem zadzwonić z lotniska.

Zanim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, Harry znów go pocałował. To było ważniejsze niż słowa. Odwzajemnił pieszczoty, gorąco, namiętnie. Żeby wiedział, jak za nim tęsknił i jak bardzo go pragnie.

– Powiedzieli mi, że nie żyjesz.

 – Żyję. Nie widzisz? – Harry ujął jego twarz w dłonie – Nie miałem zamiaru uczynić cię wdowcem przed czasem. Wydobrzałeś już, mój drogi?

– Wydobrzałem? – Louis obdarzył męża szelmowskim uśmiechem – O tak, już zupełnie doszedłem do siebie, ale zanim to nastąpiło, przeżyłem kryzys –  spoważniał – Jak to się stało?

– Rozbiliśmy się. Potem wędrowaliśmy –  odpowiedział Harry krótko – Drugi pasażer samolotu zginął, ale pilot i ja ocaleliśmy. W końcu dotarłem do moich Indian na piechotę. Mieszkaliśmy z nimi, dopóki nas nie znaleziono.

– Tak po prostu? – Louis pogładził go po policzku – Schudłeś, zmizerniałeś.

– Zbrzydłeś. To  chciałeś powiedzieć?

– Jesteś  najpiękniejszym  mężczyzną  na  świecie.

Nagle usłyszeli pukanie. Na dźwięk głosu Toma, Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie ku drzwiom.

– Cześć, tato. Możemy wejść?

– Tom! – Harry podbiegł do niego, chcąc go uściskać. Nagle stanął jak wryty, widząc, że chłopiec bardzo ostrożnie niesie coś zawiniętego w kocyk – Wielkie nieba! A to co takiego?

– Nie co, ale kto – Tom spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Louisa – Oto panna Olivia Styles – oświadczył uroczyście – Obudź się, Liv – dodał, drapiąc małą po brodzie – Tam jest twój tata.

Harry oczami wielkimi jak filiżanki wpatrywał się w niemowlę, które Tom wcisnął mu w ręce. Z niedowierzaniem przeniósł wzrok na Louisa.

– Urodziła się trochę za wcześnie, no i to nie chłopiec – odezwał się Louis przepraszającym tonem – Ale jest cała i nic jej nie brakuje...

– Szczególnie głosu – wtrącił Tom – Narobiła tam w kuchni takiego wrzasku... Nie słyszeliście?

– Przyznam, że nie – odpowiedział Harry,  zafascynowany córką – Zbyt byłem zajęty całowaniem twojej mamy.

– Tak myślałem – odparł Tom rzeczowo – Dlatego trochę zaczekałem. Aha, pani Benson mówi, że pora ją karmić, mamo.

 I jakby na dany sygnał Olivia znowu zaczęła wrzeszczeć.

– Boże! – Harry patrzył na nich z przerażeniem – Nie stójcie tak! Zróbcie coś!

– Teraz chcesz pewnie być z mamą sam. Ale potem opowiesz mi wszystko, dobrze?

Harry oddał drące się w niebogłosy niemowlę Louisowi, po czym podszedł i objął chłopca.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam, synu, mowę mi odebrało na widok tej niespodzianki – przytulił i uścisnął go – Wiesz co, poproś panią Benson, żeby mi usmażyła wspaniałe angielskie jajka na bekonie. Ja też chętnie coś zjem.

Tom wybiegł ochoczo, a Harry pochylił się nad mężem i córeczką.

– To cud – wyszeptał, przytulając policzek do włosów Louisa.

– To z jej powodu tak wolno dochodziłem do zdrowia. Och, Haz. Taki byłem szczęśliwy, że jestem w ciąży, i taki nieszczęśliwy, że nie mogę podzielić się z tobą moją radością – nie mógł opanować łez, które spływały mu po policzkach i kapały na twarzyczkę Olivii.

 – Nie płacz, kochanie – uspokajał go brunet –  Serce mi się kraje, kiedy to słyszę. Przysięgam, że jeśli tylko to będzie w mojej mocy, już nigdy nie zostawię cię samego na dłużej niż pięć minut. Patrz, w co się wplątałeś – dodał już ze śmiechem –Kiedy cię nie pilnowałem.

– Nie dostałeś żadnego z moich listów?

– Nie. Pewnie cały ich plik czeka gdzieś na mnie. Później już ich nie szukałem. Chciałem jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu, więc wsiadłem w pierwszy samolot, jaki był. Mogłem może zatelefonować z Rio... – zawahał się. Louis spojrzał na niego pytająco – Ale widzisz, kiedy wyjeżdżałem, stosunki między nami były trochę napięte... I chciałem, zrozum, chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę i sprawdzić, jak zareagujesz. Tak spontanicznie, bez przygotowania.

–  Ach tak. I co, zadowolony jesteś?

– O tym, co zobaczyłem w twoich oczach, będę śnił do końca życia – objął go  i pocałował,  aż w końcu mała Olivia zaczęła głośno protestować.

Wtedy właśnie nadeszła pani Benson, niosąc tacę załadowaną wszystkim, czego tylko mężczyzna może sobie zażyczyć na śniadanie. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki życie stało się znowu normalne. Harry jadł z apetytem, opowiadając w skrócie o swoich przejściach. Louis natomiast poinformował go o tym, że sprzedał wszystkie antyki Perrie, która teraz wspólnie z Zaynem prowadzi sklep. Uśmiali się potem szczerze, gdy Harry próbował przewinąć Olivię, a w końcu oddali małą pod opiekę gospodyni i wszyscy troje, Harry, Louis i Tom, usiedli przy kominku, by wysłuchać bardziej szczegółowej relacji o przygodach w zielonym piekle. Tom był bardzo przejęty.

– Co było najgorsze? – dopytywał się.

– Tuż przed wypadkiem – Harry spojrzał na Louisa – Pomyślałem, że może już nigdy nie zobaczę mojego męża i syna. Kiedy się rozbiliśmy, kiedy zrozumiałem, że odtąd zdany jestem na siebie. Kolega, który zginął, miał rozbitą czaszkę. Za to pilot i ja wyszliśmy obronną ręką. Poza kilkoma siniakami nic się nam nie stało. Co prawda potem omal nie umarliśmy z głodu i gorączki, ale natknęliśmy się na Indian Guarani, którzy nas wyleczyli i nakarmili. Przeżyłem, żeby wam o tym opowiedzieć.

– Czy mógłbyś w przyszłości wybierać bardziej konwencjonalne trasy? – poprosił Louis, który słuchał tego wszystkiego ze zgrozą.

– Koniec z podróżami, Lou – Harry spoważniał – Od tej pory będę siedział w domu i pisał powieści. W prawdziwym życiu, jak się sami przekonaliśmy, zdarzają             się historie, o których pisarzom się nawet nie śniło.

– To prawda – wtrącił Tom, w taki sposób, że rodzice spojrzeli na niego zdumieni. Chłopiec zaczerwienił się – Słyszałem, o czym tamtej nocy rozmawialiście –  wyjaśnił, jąkając się.

Harry i Louis wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Brunet usiadł obok Toma na kanapie i spokojnie zapytał:

– Której nocy?

– Wtedy, kiedy się skaleczyłem w nogę. Pić mi się zachciało i zszedłem na dół. Kiedy przechodziłem obok gabinetu, usłyszałem, jak rozmawialiście o... o grupach krwi.

 – Wszystko słyszałeś? – spytał Louis, blednąc.

Tom potrząsnął głową.

– Tylko tyle, że to Harry jest moim ojcem, a nie Edward. Potem wróciłem na górę.

Harry objął syna i zapytał:

– Jak zareagowałeś na tę wiadomość?

– Bardzo się ucieszyłem – odpowiedział Tom, ale zaraz coś go zastanowiło – Ożeniłbyś się z mamą, gdybyś od razu się dowiedział?

– Zawsze pragnąłem ożenić się z twoją mamą.

– I ja tak samo – przyznał Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego spojrzenie było pełne czułości.

– Będę się teraz nazywał Tom Styles?

– A chciałbyś? – spytał Harry.

Tomowi trudno  się było zdecydować.

– Może dziadek miałby coś przeciwko temu. Jak myślisz, mamo?

– Myślę, że byłby bardzo szczęśliwy – zapewnił go Louis – Dziadek uważał, że bardzo źle potraktowałem Harry’ego.

–  I miał rację – mruknął Harry pod nosem.

– Wspaniale! – Tom roześmiał się – Będzie prościej, kiedy pójdę do nowej szkoły. Mam się teraz zająć małą? – zaproponował.

– Tak, tak – Louis  patrzył na syna  ciepło – Przyprowadź wózek i dajcie pani Benson trochę odpocząć.

Spokój jednak nie był im dany. Reporterzy z telewizji i gazet zwietrzyli nowiny i urządzili istny najazd na dom. Tom nie posiadał się z radości, oglądając siebie w wieczornym dzienniku, który w bożonarodzeniowy wieczór poświęcił sporo miejsca tej wzruszającej historii.

Louis i Harry zawołali Bensonów, by wspólnie oglądać program: wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna, jego rozpromieniony mąż i syn, dumnie trzymający w objęciach wrzeszczące niemowlę – to oni.

– Zakończenie jak z bajki – mówiła ładna spikerka, uśmiechając się do kamery – Które zdarzyło się naprawdę.

– Amen –  odpowiedział Harry, siedząc przed telewizorem; jedną ręką obejmował Louisa, drugą Toma.

Potem były toasty, a dopiero na końcu pomyślano o świątecznym obiedzie.

*

– To najszczęśliwszy wieczór w moim życiu –  wyznał Louis, kiedy nareszcie zostali sami w sypialni.

Harry objął go mocno i delikatnie gładząc jego włosy, powiedział:

– W moim też. Boże, jak ja marzyłem o tej chwili!

– O chwili, kiedy Tom i Oliwia będą już spali, a my będziemy mieli czas dla siebie?

Ku jego zdumieniu Harry potrząsnął głową.

– O chwili, kiedy powiesz te słowa. Żeby je usłyszeć, gotów byłem czołgać się przez dżunglę do Manaus na kolanach.

–  Och, Haz, gdybyś wiedział – wyszeptał Louis, opierając mu głowę na ramieniu – Gdybyś wiedział, jak ja siebie przez te wszystkie miesiące nienawidziłem...

– Nienawidziłeś? Za co?

– Za  te  lata, które mogliśmy przeżyć razem. Starałem się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że nie żyjesz. Czułem, że gdybyś umarł, wiedziałbym o tym. Ja po prostu nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nasze wspólne życie się skończyło. Były jednak chwile, kiedy wpadałem w przygnębienie i ogarniały mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Widzisz, mnie nigdy do głowy nie przyszło, że mogłem coś dla ciebie znaczyć. Byłeś bogiem na Olimpie. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie podejrzewałam, że pomyślisz o Louisie Tomlinsonie.

Harry objął go i pocałował tak gorąco, że Louis zadrżał. Ukrył twarz na jego piersi, a on przytulił policzek do jego włosów.

– Nie jestem żadnym bogiem, Lou. Jestem zwyczajnym śmiertelnikiem. A teraz jestem po prostu mężczyzną, który bardzo tęsknił za tobą, kochanie.

W nocnej ciszy zaczęły bić dzwony.

– Wesołych Świąt! – powiedział Louis z promienną twarzą.

Harry wziął go na ręce i śmiejąc się, powiedział:

– Tak się spieszyłem do ciebie, że nie zdążyłem kupić ci prezentu.

– Przywiozłeś mi prezent, jakiego pragnąłem najbardziej – zapewnił go Louis – Siebie.

 


	11. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i kuniec :P
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze oraz kudosy, sprawiły mi dużo radości :3

 

Pewnego słonecznego czerwcowego popołudnia sześć miesięcy później Louis siedział jak zaczarowany przed telewizorem, oglądając program zatytułowany  _Cud w dżungli_. Skromnie opowiedziana przez Harry’ego historia zaginięcia, przetrwania i ocalenia była niezwykle wzruszająca. Mimo że fotograf biorący udział w wyprawie zginął, jeden z jego aparatów działał i Harry ilustrował komentarz własnymi amatorskimi zdjęciami. Louis ze ściśniętym gardłem  patrzył na fotografie lasów tropikalnych, przez które przedzierał się jego mąż. Harry nie starał się epatować widza. Żywym językiem opisywał przyprawiający człowieka o klaustrofobię gąszcz, niebotyczne drzew i bujne zielone poszycie. Louisowi wydawało się, że słyszy chmary bzyczących owadów i krzyk małp, że gorąca wilgoć pali mu skórę. Były też zdjęcia Indian Guarani i ich domków na palach, na wykarczowanym brzegu Amazonki, w których pod wspólnym, plecionym z palmowych liści dachem, mieszkają całe wielopokoleniowe rodziny. Na jednym tylko zdjęciu, zrobionym przez brazylijskiego pilota, mignął Harry i Louis wzdrygnął się, rozpoznając zapadniętą, brodatą twarz.

– Nie płacz, kochanie –  powiedział Harry, który bacznie obserwował jego reakcję.

– Cicho! Nie płaczę – Louis nie mógł oderwać oczu od ekranu. Kiedy pojawiły się napisy, westchnął i opadł na oparcie kanapy – Boże! Ale miałeś szczęście!

– Wiem. Uważam, że jestem największym szczęśliwcem na świecie. Mam ciebie, Toma i Pannę Niespodziankę.

– Nie protestowała, kiedy ją kładłeś spać?

– Protestowała, ale się tym nie przejmowałem. Dostała kolację, pobawiłem się z nią i koniec. Jeśli tylko jej na to pozwolimy, wejdzie nam na głowę. Dałem Liv wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że chcę spokojnie spędzić chwilę z jej mamą.

– I dobrze – Louis objął go mocno – Nie mogę przestać cię dotykać, sprawdzać, czy jesteś. Myślisz, że mi to przejdzie?

–  Mam nadzieję, że nie, bo bardzo to lubię – zachichotał brunet  i pocałował go – Czy wiesz, jak ja cię kocham?

Udawał, że się zastanawia.

– Może tak jak ja?

– Bardziej!

– Niemożliwe!

– Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy wybrać się latem do Portugalii. Z Tomem i Liv. Może Senhora Vargas znowu wynajęłaby nam dom? I znalazła jakąś dziewczynę do pomocy? Poprzednim razem, co prawda, odmówiłem, ale…

Louis podniósł głowę.

– Nic mi wtedy o żadnej dziewczynie nie wspomniałeś!

–  Bo z oczywistych powodów chciałem być tylko z tobą – pocałował męża w czubek nosa – Nie życzyłem sobie, żeby w jakimś nieodpowiednim momencie ktoś wchodził zamiatać sypialnię.

– Pomyśleć, że sam gotowałem, słałem łóżko...

– Niezbyt często.

– To prawda – obdarzył go figlarnym uśmiechem – Uważam, że to znakomity pomysł. Ale Tom będzie się pewnie nudził.

– Powiedz mu, żeby zaprosił tego swojego kumpla, jak mu tam, Bennistera. Albo Bena Todda, tu z miasteczka. Weźmiemy wędki i chłopak będzie skakać do góry z radości.

– Masz rację. Dobry z ciebie ojciec, chociaż dopiero niedawno wszedłeś w tę rolę.

– A jakim jestem mężem? –  spytał Harry, mrużąc oczy.

– Na rzymską piątkę – odparł ochoczo Louis  i westchnął, kiedy Harry zaczął rozpinać zamek błyskawiczny jego swetra i całować jego odsłonięte ramiona.

– Haz, jest jeszcze biały dzień – protestował słabo.

– A co to ma  do rzeczy?  – odpowiedział,  ale posłusznie  zapiął zamek  z  powrotem.

Louis próbował ukryć rozczarowanie. Harry normalnie nie dawał się tak łatwo poskromić.

– Chcesz się dowiedzieć, jaki mam następny pomysł?

– Jestem pewien, że i tak sam mi powiesz bez pytania.

– Racja – widząc minę męża,  Louis zaczął podejrzewać,  że  ten coś  knuje – Jest  niedziela. Bensonowie przyjdą dopiero rano, a Olivia na razie nie płacze, więc pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy się dziś wcześniej położyć. Chyba że chcesz oglądać film Hitchcocka.

– Widziałem go już dwa razy, więc jeśli czujesz się zmęczony...

 – Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie – Harry wstał i rozprostował ramiona. Był wypoczęty, opalony i pociągający jak zawsze – Chciałbym ci, mój kochany mężu, przypomnieć, że musisz mi wynagrodzić całe dziesięć straconych lat. Odkąd wróciłem z Brazylii, płonę przemożną chęcią wykorzystania do maksimum każdej minuty spędzonej razem. To wcale nie znaczy, że musimy się cały czas kochać. Lubię przebywać w twoim towarzystwie, nawet jeżeli jesteś zajęty czym innym. Ale teraz chcę cię zanieść na górę do łóżka i...

Louis zeskoczył z fotela. W jego błękitnych oczach tańczyły figlarne ogniki.

– W takim razie zapowiada się nawet bardziej atrakcyjny program niż ten, który przed chwilą obejrzałem.

 

*

– Myślałeś kiedyś  – spytał Harry już później, odgarniając włosy z czoła Louisa – Że będziemy się kochać, jak w tej chwili?

– Nie. Rzeczywistość przechodzi moją wyobraźnię.

–  Nie to miałem a myśli. Nie seks, chociaż jest mi z tobą cudownie. Chodzi mi o ciebie, mnie, Toma, Liv. Trudno mi czasami uwierzyć, że to nie sen.

Louis delikatnie ugryzł go w ramię.

– Żebyś uwierzył, że nie śnisz.

– Pogniewasz się –  spytał Harry po chwili – Jeśli zadam ci osobiste pytanie?

– Nie mogę obiecać, dopóki go nie usłyszę!

– Jak na osobę liczącą sobie dwadzieścia osiem wiosen i matkę dziesięcioletniego syna, zachowywałeś się bardzo nerwowo podczas naszej podróży poślubnej. Gdybym skądinąd nie znał pewnych faktów, pomyślałbym, że nigdy nie byłeś z mężczyzną.

– Taki byłem niezdarny?

– Nie, taki oczarowany –  zaśmiał się Harry i przytulił go mocniej do siebie.

– To dlatego, że jesteś takim świetnym kochankiem. Tysiące kobiet musiało ci to już mówić. Nie zarzekaj się, bo i tak nie uwierzę.

– Setki – poprawił go.

Louis zachichotał i zamilkł.

– Powiem ci szczerze –  odezwał się już poważniejszym tonem  – Wtedy to był drugi raz.

Harry usiadł i zapalił nocną lampkę, żeby móc się lepiej przyjrzeć twarzy męża.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie miałeś nikogo? Byłem tylko ja?

– Tylko ty. Pierwsza miłość, ostatnia miłość, bohater, nikczemnik, zawsze byłeś tylko ty – westchnął – Przyznam ci się do jeszcze czegoś. Z Edwardem zaprzyjaźniłem się tylko po to, żeby być blisko ciebie. Śmieszne, prawda? Harry Styles, najprzystojniejszy mężczyzn na świecie, i niepozorny Louis Tomlinson. Ale by się wszystkie moje koleżanki uśmiały! Lubiłem Edwarda, wierz mi. Kochałem go, ale inaczej. Wszyscy myśleli, że to dla niego straciłem głowę. Nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał, że cały czas umierałem z miłości do ciebie.

– A najmniej ja sam! Mój Boże!

– I tak pewnego dnia doszło między nami, do czego doszło. Niczego w świecie bardziej nie pragnąłem. Nic i nikt mnie nie obchodził, nawet Edward, a już najmniej Kendall.

– Żałujesz?

– Jak mógłbym? Przecież Tom jest tego owocem. A teraz po latach błądzenia jesteśmy rodziną, mamy Liv. Już dawno przestałem uważać cię za nikczemnika.

– Powiesz mi, za kogo mnie teraz masz?

– Chcesz, żebym objął cię za szyję i drżącym głosem nazwał „moim bohaterem"?

Harry potrząsnął głową i zgasił lampę.

– Po prostu kochaj mnie, Lou.

– Kocham cię. I zawsze będę.

– Udowodnij mi to. Pokaż mi, jak bardzo mnie kochasz. Pokaż teraz.

– Z miłą chęcią – roześmiał się Louis  – Ale wydaje mi się, że słyszę jakieś kwilenie.

– Nasza córka będzie musiała poczekać – Harry nie wypuszczał go z objęć – Muszę wpierw nauczyć jej mamę odróżniać rzeczy ważne od mniej ważnych.

– Niepotrzebne mi lekcje. Ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy, teraz i zawsze. Och, Haz...

W sąsiednim pokoju mała Olivia znowu cichutko zakwiliła. Czekała chwilę z nadzieją, że ktoś się nią zainteresuje, potem głośniej zapłakała. Gdy jednak nikt się nie zjawił, z pomrukiem niezadowolenia włożyła palec do buzi i wkrótce zasnęła, darując rodzicom chwilę niezmąconego szczęścia w ich własnym, prywatnym raju.

 


End file.
